La Sombra
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: AU. Tras 8 meses de separación, Fate y Nanoha se reencuentran en medio de una nueva crisis. Un nuevo monstruo acecha en las sombras y nuevas amenazas se develan, ¿Renacera el amor o la oscuridad? Post-Legado, recomendable leerlo antes. NanoFate. Yuri-M
1. Reencuentros

Hola a todos. Aunque me espiritu grinch me impide disfrutar de los villancicos, les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad donde esten.

Si, yo sé que debería estar escribiendo "Ahora y para siempre," pero la verdad es que soy un poco maniático con las fechas. Hace un año en esta misma fecha, se publico el primer capitulo del "El Legado." Mucho ha pasado para mi desde entonces. Jamás pensé que esa "aventura" que empezaba hace un año atrás terminaría con una historia como esa.

Y sí, también sé que dejé muchos cabos sueltos o pendientes en "El Legado," muchos más de los que se podrían resolver solo con un epílogo.

Así que, siguiendo la misma línea temporal, viene ahora esta nueva historia. Para ella, estoy teniendo que releer varios capítulos de "El Legado" y pues estoy aprovechando para reescribir algunas partes tomando en consideración algunos comentarios que me han hecho, así como mis propias percepciones ya releyendo la historia a la distancia, corrigiendo errores, etc. Galadan me prometió varios fanarts y no ha cumplido, espero que ahora que yo ya estoy cumpliendo MI parte del trato, podamos sacar una "nueva" versión más pulida, corregida y con imágenes.

En este caso, no es una segunda parte, ya que la historia que motiva "El Legado" es el pasado de Fate, pero si se continúa con la línea temporal, donde ahora la Enforcer, tendrá que encarar a su presente y enfrentar nuevos retos.

Ocho meses han pasado. Fate y Nanoha se re-encuentran y deberán encarar importantes decisiones personales y profesionales. En medio del caos de un atentado terrorista cibernético y un nuevo asesino en serie, no solo la Sección Seis, sino toda la TSAB están en pleno proceso de restructuración. ¿Podrán Nanoha y Fate renacer en medio de la crisis?

Gracias de antemano a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios.

**AN:** Personajes invitados: Por este capítulo inicial, solo Yuri Natsume…si, de Canaan. Más acción por venir!

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**ADVERTENCIA 2: **Lea este fic de noche y antes de dormir solo bajo su propio riesgo. No acepto reclamaciones.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Sombra"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 1. Reencuentros.**

-X-

_Matarlos es tan sencillo._

_Siempre ha sido tan sencillo._

_Ellas son incluso más fáciles que ellos. Más divertidas. Más excitantes. Y ciertamente…más puras. Su terror cuando me miran, cuando realmente me miran… es absoluto… total…puro._

_Ni siquiera se imaginan que yo pueda estar ahí. Mirándolas. Esperándolas. Acechándolas._

_Y cuando lo notan…es demasiado tarde…para ellas._

-X-

Las dos lunas gemelas se alzaban radiantes y plateadas, señoras absolutas del oscuro cielo nocturno de Midchilda.

La chica corría como cada noche. A paso firme y ritmo constante.

Ella era un ave nocturna, no como esas personas matutinas que se despiertan y al segundo siguiente ya están listas y energéticas fuera de la cama, listas para el día por venir. No, ella se levantaba y su cerebro comenzaba medianamente a operar hasta que la primera gota de agua caía sobre su cabeza; y comenzaba a pensar realmente hasta que la cafeína de su segunda taza de café circulaba por su sistema.

Ni pensar en hacer ejercicio en esas condiciones. Apenas conseguía llegar a tiempo al trabajo así como estaba.

Pero la noche era algo muy diferente. Ahí se encontraba en su punto exacto y en su entorno perfecto. Las mejores ideas se le ocurrían en esos momentos; especialmente después o durante su sesión de ejercicio.

A veces hacía uso de la identificación de su hermana para nadar dos o tres kilómetros en la amplísima alberca de la Universidad de Midchilda hasta tarde. A veces decidía salir en bicicleta recorriendo los extensos suburbios de la universidad solo dejándose llevar por el viento a su espalda. A veces solo corría, como esa noche, por el borde seguro y bien iluminado del extenso parque que estaba cerca de su apartamento.

Durante esas sesiones podía desconectarse realmente de una parte de su ser y dejarse ir. Y las ideas comenzaban a llegar. Después solo tenía que llegar a casa y vaciarlas frenéticamente en su tableta o directamente a mano sobre hojas en blanco. Le gustaba todavía trabajar de esa forma romántica y primitiva pese a tener todos los adelantos disponibles al alcance de su mano.

Esa noche había escogido la carrera ya que se sentía mucho más desfogada de lo habitual.

Él la había llamado. Llevaban casi cuatro semanas saliendo.

Y nada.

Nada de nada.

En su última cita, ella casi le había saltado encima pero de alguna manera él había conseguido esquivarla a último momento.

Su hermana aseguraba que él era gay.

"_Demasiado guapo, demasiado cortés, demasiado considerado, demasiado bien vestido, demasiado elegante y pulcro…demasiado atento a los detalles y además TAN propio, que no ha tratado ni siquiera de besarte,"_ le decía mirándola severamente. _"Si son guapos por lo general no se fijan en nada más que ellos, si son elegantes por lo general son unos patanes… y sin importar a que rango pertenezcan, lo único que quieren es meterse dentro de nuestras pantis…Él lo tiene todo y además, ¿no ha tratado de encamarte desde la primera cita? Demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Si ese hombre existe, forzosamente es gay."_

Ella se defendía diciendo que en realidad, él era un todo un caballero aunque a decir verdad, internamente, estaba empezando a dudar también. Pero esa tarde él le había llamado y le había preguntado que haría más tarde. Y le había dicho que esa noche estaba pensando en una velada especial…solo para ellos dos.

No había podido sosegarse desde entonces. Así que nomás al llegar del trabajo se había lanzado a correr para después arreglarse para su cita. Que muy probablemente, finalmente, fuera LA cita.

Ella no estaba en el mejor día del mes para ese encuentro, pero decidió desde que terminó la llamada que no le importaba. Había esperado tanto para ese encuentro que no iba a posponerlo solo por un pequeño detalle.

Estaba tan concentrada corriendo frenéticamente y pensando que prácticamente no se daba cuenta, ni le importaba, lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

El parque estaba muy bien iluminado en el borde exterior y aunque ella no era la única recorriéndolo, poco a poco, la gente a su alrededor se hacía más escasa. Las personas que estaban ahí caminando a sus mascotas, caminando, corriendo o simplemente, noviando de la mano de sus parejas, conforme se hacía más tarde, decidían alejarse del frío nocturno por un entorno más benévolo.

Esa sería su última vuelta. Ya sentía que había desfogado la mayor parte de su ansiedad. Una ducha y estaría lista.

Ella era siempre extremadamente cuidadosa de mantenerse en la zona segura y jamás se internaba en las zonas oscuras del parque. La zona era extremadamente segura pero seguramente no faltaría algún listo que pensara que sería fácil robar al amparo de la oscuridad. O algo peor.

Un ligero gemido a su izquierda, hacía adentro del parque, la hizo detenerse y escuchar con atención.

Una ligera brisa ondeaba las hojas de los árboles en un susurro. El otoño había comenzado hacía un mes y muchas hojas estaban ya secas y cayéndose pero los arboles estaban aun lo suficientemente frondosos para que el interior del parque se mantuviera en una cerrada penumbra. Nada se podía ver hacía el interior. Apenas unos ramalazos de plata cuando los árboles se movían.

Aguzó la vista al igual que el oído pero no pudo detectar nada. Volteó a su alrededor pero nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para preguntar si alguien más había escuchado lo mismo que ella.

Cuando estaba a punto de echarse a correr nuevamente un nuevo gemido la hizo detenerse aguzando nuevamente el oído. Definitivamente era un gemido. Uno animal. Muy probablemente un perro. Escuchó algo arrastrándose sobre la cama de hojas secas.

Probablemente alguno de los perros que llevaban al parque a caminar se había extraviado y había terminado asustado y solo escondido en el parque.

Con mucha cautela se acercó al borde del parque. Silbó.

Y un gemido le respondió.

Definitivamente había un perro o un cachorro ahí.

Maldiciendo no tener una linterna, sacó su dispositivo móvil para alumbrarse con la luz de la pantalla al menos y entró a los arbustos lentamente, medio agachada, silbando y llamando.

-Hey, perrito….-

Todavía no se veía nada, pero sus ojos comenzaron a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad. Empezó a distinguir los contornos de los troncos de los arboles y los arbustos más pequeños. Después de tres pasos, ya estaba completamente al interior de la zona más frondosa del parque. Ahí no había bancas o luminarias internas o senderos pavimentados.

Sus pasos crujían sobre las hojas. El susurro de las hojas sobre su cabeza y el sonido de sus pasos fueron durante unos segundos los únicos sonidos. Hubiera sido reconfortante si en lugar de ser las ocho de la noche y estar completamente oscuro, fueran las tres de la tarde y todo estuviera cubierto del resplandor del sol dorado de otoño.

Un nuevo gemido la hizo avanzar tres pasos más. Tal vez el perrito estaba herido y por eso no podía acercarse. Ahora que había pensado eso, simplemente no podía dejarlo nomás e irse. Tenía que encontrarlo. Aunque el corazón latiera desbordadamente en su cuello.

Con nuevos ánimos silbó y llamó.

Un nuevo gemido le respondió.

Avanzó un paso, tres, cuatro, diez; hasta que llego a la zona de un pequeño claro iluminado por la luz plateada de las lunas.

Ahí, casi al borde del charco de luz plateada se veía un bulto oscuro. El bulto gimió.

Ella corrió a su lado, agachándose.

Era un perro de talla mediana, de brillante y ondulado pelo largo color chocolate. Ya de cerca, el animal se le hizo familiar. Una de sus vecinas tenía un perro como aquel. Estaba tendido y una mancha oscura se extendía debajo de él.

-Dios,- murmuró, _"Un coche debe haberlo atropellado," _pensó y su mente se disparó pensando que iba hacer, como iba a moverlo, su cita…

Con mucho cuidado, hablándole suavemente al animal trató de moverlo para revisarlo y saber de donde tomarlo y entonces lo notó.

El vientre del animal estaba completamente abierto; rajado, desde la base del cuello hasta su abdomen bajo. El perro estaba muerto pero su cuerpo todavía estaba cálido y flexible, y la sangre todavía manaba de la herida.

Su mente todavía no podía procesar lo que estaba viendo. Estaba acuclillada frente al pobre animal, completamente congelada, cuando un nuevo gemido la hizo saltar hacia atrás.

"_¡Es imposible!"_ pensó incorporándose y caminando hacia atrás para alejarse de la visión, hasta que chocó contra algo.

Se volvió para encontrarse con una figura alta y fornida cubierta por las sombras de los arboles.

No tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse o de gritar ya que una bofetada salvaje la tiro al suelo.

Con el corazón latiendo desbocadamente se dio cuenta de que había caído en una trampa y que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por salir lo más rápidamente posible de ahí. Tenía que correr. Como pudo, se levantó, asustada y desorientada, y corrió.

Un dolor lacerante en la piel de su tobillo la hizo caer sobre las hojas en la oscuridad.

El peso de la sombra cayó sobre ella sin prisa pero sin piedad.

Un puñetazo le rompió la nariz y casi la dejó inconsciente.

Casi.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis - Nueve, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 15, Décimo Mes. 7:00 hrs**

Fate no podía dar crédito a sus ojos cuando ella entró a la amplísima sala de juntas principal de la Unidad Seis.

-Hola chicos. ¡Me da mucho gusto volver a verlos!-

Y lo dijo así como si nada. Cómo si se hubieran visto el día anterior.

Todos se pusieron de pie con amplias sonrisas para saludarla. Verossa, Griffith, Signum, Misato…y hasta la misma Ellis. Ni que decir que Hayate sonreía de oreja a oreja. Rein de pie detrás de ella, solo se encogió de hombros ante la mirada inquisitiva de Fate como diciendo _"Es todo cosa de ella."_

Fate no lo dudaba ni por un segundo.

Entonces unos brillantes ojos azules se encontraron con los suyos.

-Agente Testarossa,- dijo Nanoha sonriendo casi tímidamente enfundada en su uniforme negro de agente como ellos.

Fate se encaminó hacía ella. El corazón latía desbordado en su pecho y sentía la cabeza ligera de pronto. Como si el aire tuviera demasiado oxigeno. Se sorprendió cuando extendió la mano para saludar a Nanoha y esta no tembló.

-Agente…Takamachi,- la saludó con un nudo en la garganta.

Se miraron por varios segundos antes de soltarse. Había demasiadas cosas pendientes entre ellas por decir.

-Bien,- dijo Hayate llamando nuevamente la atención de todos, -Parece que finalmente estamos completos a bordo. La Agente Takamachi trabajará por el momento, directamente conmigo. Una vez que tengamos contratado todo el personal nuevo y el proceso de restructuración de las Unidades este más definido, será asignada a alguno de los equipos.-

Todos asintieron.

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a agolparse en la mente de Fate.

"_¿Por qué esta Nanoha aquí? ¿Dónde estuvo todos estos meses? ¿Por qué aquí, en TSAB, cuando que su padre no quiere ni escuchar la palabra TSAB o agente del gobierno?... ¿Por qué…?… ¿Por qué….?"_

Demasiadas preguntan que iban a tener que esperar debido a otras preguntas más apremiantes que tenían que enfrentar en esa jornada de la trabajo.

En la pantalla de la sala de juntas los rostros de Cypha y Veyron Huckebein seguían desplegadas.

-Los convoqué hoy a raíz del atentado cibernético al Banco Central. El mercado abrirá dentro de media hora y entonces sabremos realmente la magnitud del daño, pero arreglar ese desastre no es nuestra labor. Nuestra misión es encontrar a los perpetradores y descubrir sus motivos.-

-Nanoha-san,- llamó Rein, extendiendo un dispositivo a Nanoha.

Uno igual a los que Fate y todos los demás miembros del equipo tenían; muy delgado y de aproximadamente nueve por cinco centímetros. Con ese simple dispositivo de alta tecnología no solo controlaban la comunicación entre los equipos sino que también tenían acceso a los últimos pormenores y datos de una investigación en curso o a la base de datos central de TSAB.

Las nuevas medidas de seguridad implementadas después del incidente Scaglietti-Scrya, los habían obligado a cambiar sus anteriores dispositivos por unos más modernos y seguros.

-Ahí podrás encontrar toda la información que tenemos hasta el momento Nanoha. El mensaje encontrado en una de las terminales del banco y la presencia de esos dos,- dijo Hayate señalando a la pantalla, -en los alrededores del banco nos hace pensar que ellos son los responsables pero los motivos es lo más importante en este caso.-

Desde ahí, Nanoha leyó rápidamente como esa madrugada se había perpetrado, exitosamente un ataque cibernético contra las instalaciones de alta seguridad informática del Banco Central de Midchilda. El servidor principal, el mainframe que controlaba todas las operaciones financieras de la institución había sido vulnerado. Eso hubiera sido grave por si solo, pero lo poco que sabían adicionalmente a eso, es la que información había sido alterada. Y no solo la información del mainframe, sino los diferentes respaldos y servidores espejo que conformaban el complejo sistema de seguridad del banco más poderoso del planeta.

-Quien quiera que haya hecho esto es un genio,- murmuró Nanoha leyendo la información.

-O tiene una muy buena "asistencia" dentro del banco,- murmuró una voz profunda y suave.

Todos voltearon hacía una figura que estaba cómodamente sentada en una de las esquinas; tan silenciosa e invisible que nadie se había percatado de su presencia hasta ese momento.

-Ah…cierto,- murmuró Hayate, llevándose una mano a la cabeza como si estuviera un poco contrariada. –Me había olvidado de usted, señorita Natsume…-

-Mayor…Natsume,- corrigió la otra sin inmutarse y sin variar su posición en la silla donde estaba cómoda y silenciosamente instalada.

-Mayor,- aceptó Hayate. –Chicos, un detalle que estaba olvidando. Por la magnitud que este incidente tiene para la seguridad nacional. Para este caso, contaremos con la…asistencia…de los Cuarteles Generales de Inteligencia del Departamento de Defensa…-

Todos los subordinados de Hayate, arquearon un poco las cejas a excepción de Nanoha, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que eso implicaba.

-Si, el departamento de Defensa en persona,- corroboró Hayate. –Permítanme presentarles a la Mayor Yuri Natsume, enlace de actividades de campo. Usualmente, ella tendría que trabajar con la Sección Nueve…pero dadas las circunstancias…-

Hayate no tenía que decir más.

Tras el arresto del General Regius Gaiz y el prácticamente, desmantelamiento de la Sección Nueve, ellos se estaban haciendo cargo de muchos de sus casos. Y aparentemente tendrían que cargar también con muchos de sus contactos.

Y el Área de Inteligencia del Departamento de Defensa no era, por cierto, uno de los más agradables.

Yuri Natsume, una mujer de marcados rasgos orientales, alta y delgada, de cabello oscuro lacio, lentes y vestida con un elegante traje sastre oscuro, se puso de pie. Hayate hizo ademán de presentarla al equipo, pero ella solo meneo la cabeza negativamente.

-Dejemos las formalidades innecesarias para después, yo se perfectamente quienes son todos ustedes. Y en cuanto a mi, sabrán lo que haya que saber cuando sea necesario.-

Una ligera aura negra de desagrado se irradió por los presentes en la sala. Al parecer la mujer era tan "encantadora" como pensaban que sería.

-TSAB, específicamente la Sección Nueve- siguió diciendo Natsume ignorando las expresiones de todos, - ha estado detrás de la organización Huckebein desde hace varios meses. Sin embargo, dada la magnitud de este ultimo ataque y su importancia para la seguridad nacional, no podemos dejar de involucrarnos y trabajar de manera conjunta con ustedes.

Natsume se acercó a la mesa donde todos estaban para concluir, –Espero que podamos trabajar bien en conjunto.-

Los lideres de las Unidades de Hayate, Griffith, Verossa y Fate, solo se miraron en silencio.

-¿Cuáles son los activos que el Área de Inteligencia designará para el equipo de colaboración?- preguntó Fate al fin.

-De momento, yo. Más información será proporcionada conforme avancemos y sea necesario.-

Fate contuvo sus deseos de gruñir a la mujer. Esa actitud era lo que todos odiaban de tener que trabajar con "Inteligencia"…todo era subrepticio y secreto. Todo era espías, operaciones encubiertas y planes dentro de los planes de los planes.

Trabajar con ellos y tratar de obtener una respuesta concreta era como tratar a atrapar el humo.

-Bien Mayor Natsume,- intervino Hayate, -Le entregaremos un dispositivo como el que usan mis agentes y podrá estar conectada en todo momento con ellos y conmigo. Podrá tener acceso a toda la información del caso tal como ha solicitado el General Secretario…pero esperamos el mismo nivel de…"colaboración,"…espero que no guarden información reservada de nosotros que pueda…retrasar…de alguna forma nuestra investigación.-

Natsume sonrió, -Puede estar segura de que contará con toda nuestra colaboración, Coronel Yagami.-

Ni Fate, ni ninguno de los presentes se creyó esas palabras ni por un momento.

-De momento no tenemos mucho, Mayor. Tengo que organizar a mi equipo para continuar con los otros casos que tenemos que atender, por eso los he convocado a esta temprana hora de la mañana. Yo había pensando que su enlace principal en este caso fuera el agente Verossa Accos pero algo ha surgido que también requiere de nuestra atención. Le ruego que pueda esperar unos minutos en mi oficina y le alcanzaré ahí con los detalles.-

Tras decir eso, sin ningún gesto por parte de Hayate, Rein se aproximó a la mujer para escoltarla a la oficina de Hayate.

Natsume se encaminó a la puerta con Rein pero antes de salir se detuvo unos momentos para agregar, -Interesante recepción la que tuvieron hace un momento,- dijo sonriendo, -Muy conmovedora…Espero también tener la oportunidad de trabajar con usted, Agente Takamachi.-

Nanoha saltó en su asiento sin saber muy bien que decir. Fate miró a la espía frunciendo el ceño.

Una vez que las mujeres salieron, Verossa no dejó pasar un segundo para quejarse.

-¿De verdad me pondrás a trabajar junto con esa piedra?- preguntó completamente angustiado.

-Es parte de lo que quiero discutir con ustedes,- dijo Hayate, haciendo una seña a quienes todavía estaban de pie para que se sentaran, -Tenemos un par de cosas que decidir. Algo más ha surgido.-

Hayate presionó uno de los botones sobre la mesa y la agente especial Shari Finieno no tardó en entrar a la sala y se colocó a su lado como antes había estado Rein. La mirada de la Coronel se fijó en Fate.

-Estoy segura que tienes muchas preguntas Fate. Aquí siempre hemos trabajado como un equipo y cuando se decidió que Nanoha-san se incorporaría a nuestra Unidad el día de hoy, no esperábamos tener que lidiar con un atentando terrorista de madrugada de estas magnitudes.-

Fate se removió un poco incómoda bajo el escrutinio de Hayate, pero aguantó. Sus compañeros de TSAB habían estado con ella, siempre apoyándola en la crisis de su último caso, todos sin excepción; todos se habían enterado de la relación que había tenido con Nanoha…seguramente todos sabían o al menos, se imaginaban, como se sentía en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, eso no hacía que fuera fácil hablar públicamente de cómo se sentía.

-Nanoha-san recibió el anuncio de incorporación a nuestra unidad en Vaizen hace dos semanas. Ha llegado a Midchilda hace apenas un par de días. Hubiera preferido que empezara con una semana se actividades más…"normal"….pero…-

-Supongo que esto es lo normal en el caso de la Unidad Seis, Coronel Yagami,- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa, -Yo estoy lista para comenzar en cualquier momento como le dije a mi instructor en Vaizen.-

-Lo sé y no me queda duda de ello. Pero tenemos un caso muy difícil además del de la organización Huckebein con el cual lidiar. Quise discutir esto con ustedes antes de decidir el mejor curso de acción.-

Hayate le hizo una seña a Shari y esta tecleó rápidamente en la terminal de la mesa. Un par de segundos después, los rostros de siete chicas aparecieron en pantalla. Sus rasgos físicos eran completamente diferentes entre si.

-Una serie de asesinatos han estado ocurriendo en las últimas semanas. En los últimos meses de hecho. Todos dentro del área metropolitana de Midchilda. La policía había estado trabajando en el caso hasta que, por sus características, finalmente fue escalado para nuestra Unidad el día de ayer,- comenzó a explicar Shari. –La policía no cree que puedan resolverlo solo con los medios que tienen. Ellos colaboraran con nosotros pero oficialmente, ahora el caso es nuestra jurisdicción.-

-El caso es por demás inquietante,- dijo Hayate, -Ayer por la noche revisé toda la información disponible del caso y debo decir que al leerlo, pensé que el equipo más capacitado para liderar este caso, sería el tuyo Fate.-

Hayate y Fate se miraron.

-Sin embargo, no se si sea demasiado pronto para que trabajes con esto después de…-

-¿Del caso Scaglietti-Scrya?- completó Fate.

-Asi es. Cuando surgió esta madrugada el incidente del Banco Central, la directora Carim y yo platicamos y coincidimos que el agente más apropiado para manejar la colaboración con inteligencia sería Verossa…-

El aludido hizo una mueca de fastidio.

-…pero a la luz de este caso serial también he estado pensando que tal vez tu debas hacerte cargo del caso Huckebein y que Verossa y Griffith trabajen en los asesinatos.-

Fate permaneció en silencio unos segundos. No perdió de vista que Hayate no le había dicho cual de los dos casos apoyaría Nanoha. Probablemente, ni siquiera la misma Nanoha lo sabía.

Y era Nanoha, mucho más que ella, quién más había sufrido con el caso Scaglietti-Scrya. Nanoha y su familia. Si había la más mínima posibilidad de que Nanoha tuviera que enfrentarse a un nuevo asesino en serie, ella quería estar ahí para respaldarla.

Además, después de que Nanoha se fuera para lo que sea que tuviera que hacer, aunque ahora tenía una idea más clara de lo que había sido; ella se había prometido a si misma que pasara lo que pasara entre ella y Nanoha, no dejaría de cazar monstruos y de evitar que arruinaran la vida de otras personas.

Así que no había mucho que decidir.

-Procederemos como has pensando que es lo mejor Hayate. Yo me encargaré del caso del asesino.-

Signum sonrió de manera maligna anticipando la cacería que tendrían enfrente.

-Ufff…sabía que ibas a decir eso. ¿No podrías reconsiderarlo?- dijo Verossa.

Tanto Hayate como Fate lo ignoraron.

-Bien, cuento con ustedes entonces chicos. Fate convoca al resto de tu equipo, Shari les proporcionará toda la información respecto a este caso. Nanoha-san…quédate con la agente Testarossa para darle tu opinión inicial del caso. Nos reuniremos luego. Verossa, Griffith; vengan conmigo, tenemos que reunirnos con la señorita simpatía.-

La junta había terminado.

Todos se levantaron para seguir a Hayate. Solo Fate, Signum y Nanoha se quedaron atrás.

-Iré por el equipo,- anunció Signum saliendo también de la sala. Ella hubiera podido llamarlos a todos perfectamente por su intercomunicador digital pero de esa forma les daría unos momentos a solas a las otras.

Cuando Signum salió y se quedaron a solas, Nanoha y Fate se miraron.

-Hola,- dijo Nanoha tímidamente.

Fate se acercó a ella con cautela, como si la pelirroja fuera alguna ave hermosa y exótica que pudiera levantar el vuelo en cualquier momento.

-Hola,- respondió Fate quién sentía que las manos le sudaban y la cara le ardía. –Ha pasado mucho tiempo.-

Nanoha sonrió. –Algunos meses.-

-Han sido como años para mi,- dijo Fate antes de poder contenerse. –Y de todos los lugares, encontrarte precisamente aquí ha sido…una sorpresa.-

-Lo sé…lo siento, no podía decirte nada,- Nanoha la miraba con los ojos azules brillantes y emocionados. –Tenía que hacerme más fuerte y enfrentar mis demonios, Fate-chan…justo como tú lo has hecho. Creo que esa forma funciona también para mí.-

-Pero… ¿tu familia?- preguntó Fate frunciendo el ceño y sintiéndose un poco culpable de esa decisión que Nanoha había tomado.

-Tendremos que hablar de ello…,- dijo Nanoha a su vez y viendo que Fate comenzaba aproximarse a ella lentamente, levantó su dispositivo entre ellas y lo señaló, -…Después-

-Si…- dijo Fate deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos, -Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.-

Ni Fate, ni Nanoha pudieron agregar nada más porque en ese momento, el equipo de Fate entró a la sala. Shamal fue la primera en gritar y lanzarse sobre Nanoha para abrazarla como si fueran adolescentes y esa fuera una reunión escolar. Vice, Alto y Lucino se unieron a ellas.

Fate se mantuvo un poco distante observando como su equipo nuevamente se reunía. Después se volvió hacia la gran pantalla para ver los rostros de esas siete chicas que no ya estaban más vivas y se preguntó a que nuevo monstruo tendrían que enfrentarse esta vez.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Ese sería el primer caso serio de asesinato serial que tendría que enfrentar después del Scaglietti-Scrya.

Hayate la había tenido resolviendo casos de la Sección Nueve los ultimas meses desde que había regresado a la Unidad ya de tiempo completo. Casos importantes, difíciles…pero ningún asesino serial. Griffith había estado tomando esa tarea. Pero si había pensando en ella para ese caso en particular, seguramente había una muy buena razón para ello.

Pese a lo que se había dicho a si misma antes de tomar la decisión, casi rezó con todas sus fuerzas para no haberse equivocado.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias a todos de antemano.<p>

Oh, si. Un capitulo inicial corto, solo para empezar. Más vendrá pronto...¡Muy pronto!

Pero no se preocupen. Quienes esperan (im)pacientemente "Ahora y para Siempre," este fic tendrá actualizaciones periódicas pero un poco más esporádicas SOLO hasta que "Ahora y para siempre" este terminada. Es decir, de momento, mi prioridad es terminar "Ahora y para Siempre," pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar esta fecha.

Todos los demás fics seguirán actualizándose en las mismas bases.

De momento, estoy incomunicado, es decir SIN internet :( Asi que solo pude publicar esta nueva historia, pero tan pronto mi problema quede resuelto, vendrán las actualizaciones tan esperadas de los otros, asi como respuestas a sus reviews pendientes.

Nuevamente muchisimas gracias.


	2. Un largo, largo día

Hola a todos. Aunque ya lo dije en otro fic, lo reitero en este por si acaso, muy feliz 2013 y mis mejores deseos para todos ustedes en este año.

Yo estoy tratando de retomar la labor con las historias en este espacio. Todavía no se bien cómo voy a estar en términos de actualización pero si tengo la firme intención que sean mucho más frecuentes de lo que ha sido hasta el momento.

He conseguido nuevamente el consejo de Galadan para la continuación de este fic, así que espero tener el acicate suficiente! Después de leer comentarios varios de ustedes respecto al primer capítulo de este Fic, les recomiendo que si no han leído la historia previa, "El Legado" la lean primero antes de leer este.

Hablando de eso, aunque tal vez no sea el mejor medio, a través del muy conocido Facebook estaré publicando o haciendo disponible una versión integrada de "El Legado" ya editado, corregido y espero con algunos fanarts. También por ese medio voy a poner algunas imágenes y dibujos. No soy muy bueno para estar conectado pero al menos avisaré por ahí de cómo van las historias.

www . facebook aleksei . volken

(recuerden, sin espacios y con una diagonal)

Gracias de antemano a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios.

**AN:** Personajes invitados: Yuri Natsume, junto con otros personajes de Cannan que espero les sean conocidos. Y algunos de la increíble (pero a veces poco conocida) Yakushiji Ryouko no Kaiki Jikenbo. Si no conocen a Yakushiji Ryouko-san les recomiendo que busquen imágenes de ella en Google. A mí me parece simplemente ESPECTACULAR. Ella y Natsume será condimentos especiales para esta historia.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Sombra"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 2. Un largo, largo día.**

-X-

_Ella vuelve en sí atragantándose. _

_Esta parte inicial de nuestro primer encuentro, siempre es mi favorita. Es cuando están más vivas que nunca, cuando "abren los ojos por primera vez en su vida," y miran a su alrededor preguntándose dónde están…Se descubren desnudas…Entonces empiezan a recordar, y su respiración se acelera; su corazón, que antes latía apresurado con el primer despertar, se desboca y se retuerce en sus pechos con desesperación; sus ojos se abren y sus pupilas se dilatan aún más que en el clímax de un orgasmo…su cuerpo se baña con el rocío involuntario del sudor…Todo su cuerpo emana el olor del miedo._

_Son hermosas en ese estado._

_Más hermosas que nunca antes o después._

_Ojala pudieran estar así por siempre._

-X-

La chica se despertó sobresaltada…atragantándose, agitándose aún más tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba.

Una oscura penumbra la rodeaba.

Recuerdos vagos de la noche, arboles…y una sombra que caía sobre ella.

Dolor.

A su alrededor alcanza a ver paredes oscuras y rugosas. El espacio donde se encuentra es de aproximadamente dos por dos metros y ella esta acurrucada en una esquina.

Súbitamente, se da cuenta de que está desnuda y se acurruca aún más en su rincón, abrazándose a sí misma. El único sonido que escucha es el latir desbocado de su corazón en sus oídos. Después se da cuenta que respira agitadamente y trata de calmarse.

Frente a ella, divisa entonces los barrotes oscuros que la separan de un pasillo oscuro y lúgubre,

Está en una celda, en algo que parece un sórdido espacio cerrado o un sótano.

Entonces lo percibe.

Un hedor nauseabundo que supera cualquier cosa que haya olido jamás.

Una mezcla de putrefacción, suciedad, desechos…. Y algo más…algo denso y metálico que le provoca arcadas.

Su respiración se agita nuevamente.

Entonces percibe que no hay piso en la diminuta mazmorra donde se encuentra, sus pies están directamente sobre un suelo terroso, duro y caliente.

Siente la cara entumecida y hasta ese momento, se lleva una mano vacilante a la nariz para notar un bulto deforme e hinchado. El dolor se siente sordo y lejano.

Pasa mucho rato; ella no sabe cuánto hasta que, tratando de sobreponerse a su desnudez, temblorosa, medio se arrastra, medio gatea, lo más silenciosamente que puede hasta los barrotes tratando de ver algo.

El pasillo es ancho y está en penumbras, no tanto como su mazmorra así que alcanza a ver frente a ella más barrotes como los de su celda. Más allá de los barrotes frente a ella solo se vislumbra oscuridad. Hasta donde su vista alcanza a ver, a la derecha y a la izquierda, solo identifica una hilera interminable de barrotes.

Jadeando involuntariamente, se pregunta si hay alguien en la oscuridad de esas celdas.

Entonces lo escucha.

Algo se arrastra.

Petrificada en su sitio, contiene la respiración expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Un bulto se mueve en los barrotes frente a ella.

La chica contiene un jadeo hasta que un rostro fantasmal, imposible, la mira sin ver a través de los barrotes.

Un grito resuena desgarrador en el silencio.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis - Nueve, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 15, Décimo Mes. 10:00 hrs**

-¿Qué es lo que sabemos?-

La Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown estaba sentada en la cabecera de la larga mesa de la sala de juntas principal de la Sección Seis; un lugar que tradicionalmente ocupaba la Coronel Hayate Yagami, cabeza de la Sección y jefa de Fate.

Fate se había sentado muchas veces en ese lugar, liderando a su equipo de agentes expertos en resolver los casos más duros y difíciles.

Sin embargo, ese día era MUY diferente a cualquier otro en su vida.

Ese día, la mujer que amaba y que había añorado durante meses, que había esperado durante largos días y aún más largas noches…había aparecido de la nada y estaba sentada en esa mesa con el resto de su equipo como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pero MUCHO había pasado.

La Doctora Nanoha Takamachi no era más una consultora externa contratada en un momento desesperado que requería medidas desesperadas. No. Por lo poco que Hayate había dicho antes que esa reunión comenzara, Nanoha había atendido a la Academia Especial de TSAB en Vaizen para entrenarse como agente especial.

Para hacer el trabajo que ellos hacían con derecho y conocimiento.

Para cazar monstruos.

Como aquel que había destrozado su vida y la de su familia…y la de Fate también.

Pese a esa pesadilla que habían vivido meses atrás, Nanoha estaba ahora sentada ahí, atenta, decidida, renovada….hermosa.

Fate sentía que algo se rompía en su interior.

Y pese a lo que pudiera estar sintiendo, un nuevo caso le había sido asignado esa mañana. No tenía tiempo de romperse. Ni de sentir.

-Durante los últimos meses, se ha venido desarrollando un caso extremadamente complicado de desapariciones y asesinatos de mujeres,- explicó la Agente Shari Finieno. Ella no era parte del equipo oficial de Fate sino una de las asistentes técnicas de la Coronel Yagami y quién les entregaría la información para comenzar a trabajar, -La razón por la que este caso ha sido asignado a nosotros es porque hasta hace poco tiempo, se pudo establecer que las desapariciones y los asesinatos estaban vinculados y todo parece indicar que se trata de un asesino serial. La policía de Midchilda no tiene pistas sólidas y lo mismo puede decirse de la policía de Cranagan.-

-¿Cranagan?- preguntó Vice extrañado, -Pensé que este caso venia exclusivamente de la jurisdicción de Midchilda.

El subordinado de Fate ya estaba pensando que tendrían que colaborar nuevamente con sus amigos los Nakajima otra vez pero la mención de Cranagan cambiaba radicalmente el escenario.

-Eso parecía al principio y fue otra de las razones por las que el caso ha terminado con nosotros. Las policías de Cranagan y Midchilda no establecieron que tenían un caso de un asesino serial antes porque no colaboraron…voluntariamente al menos,- explicó Shari.

Vice frunció el ceño. No podía imaginarse a los Nakajima "no colaborando."

-Al abarcar el caso los límites tanto de Midchilda como de Cranagan, eso le da jurisdicción federal,- apuntó Nanoha estrenando sus recién adquiridos conocimientos de la academia. Shamal, Alto y Lucino levantaron los pulgares sonriéndole con aprobación.

-Así es,- siguió Shari, -La zona metropolitana conjunta de Midchilda con su ciudad gemela Cranagan, abarcan un área de aproximadamente ocho mil kilómetros cuadrados con un total de quince millones de habitantes. Entre ambas, las estadísticas indican que suceden cerca de 650 homicidios al año, más de 1000 violaciones y desafortunadamente, un número indeterminado de desapariciones que puede estimarse en cientos. El número real de asesinatos de mujeres por causas "no-determinadas" es formalmente desconocido pero las estimaciones establecen un rango de 150 a 200 por año.-

-¿Solo por causas no determinadas?- preguntó Nanoha asombrada mirando a sus colegas ante los números de Shari.

Sus colegas asintieron tristemente.

-Violencia doméstica, violencia de género, violencia racial, pobreza, explotación y tráfico sexual… Hay demasiadas razones todavía, Nanoha –san,- apuntó Shamal, -Esa es una de las razones por las que a veces tenemos tanto trabajo por aquí.-

Nanoha se volvió a mirar a Fate recordando su insistencia cuando recién se conocieron en que siempre "llamara a la policía."

Esas estadísticas iban a formar parte de su mundo a partir de ese momento.

-Muchos de esos casos son manejados por la policía, un porcentaje reducido, especial por así decirlo, llega a nuestras manos porque es la labor de algún asesino en serie,- dijo Signum, -Como ahora.

Shari manipulo algunos de los controles de la mesa y en la pantalla junto con las fotografías de las siete mujeres que todavía estaban desplegadas, aparecieron fotos forenses de diferentes restos humanos.

-En meses pasados, las policías de Cranagan y Midchilda han encontrado hallazgos de…partes humanas….miembros amputados en concreto,- explicó Shari, las fotos de la pantalla mostraban un pie envuelto en una bolsa de plástico tirado en un parque, un antebrazo flotando en algún tipo de lago de pequeñas dimensiones, una mano cubierta de hojas secas…. Entre otras.

-¿Los restos no fueron hallados al mismo tiempo?- preguntó Fate directa al punto.

-No,- corroboró Shari y señalando la foto del antebrazo agregó, - El primer hallazgo ocurrió en Cranagan…hace veinticinco meses.-

-¡Más de dos años!- exclamaron las subordinadas de Fate con excepción de Signum que miraba con el ceño fruncido la pantalla, -¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se dan cuenta que se trata de un asesino en serie?-

Fate trato de no pensar que Scrya y Scaglietti había hecho de las suyas durante años…sin que nadie se diera cuenta. No quiso mirar a Nanoha temiendo que ella estuviera pensando lo mismo.

-Pasaron dos meses entre el descubrimiento del primer miembro y el siguiente,- continuó Shari, -Al principio de los hallazgos, la policía estuvo muy desconcertada y se iniciaron diferentes labores de búsqueda para tratar de hallar cuerpos. Uno de los primeros obstáculos fue que los restos no fueron hallados en las mismas fechas y un análisis posterior reveló que las primeras partes halladas, no correspondían a la misma persona.-

-¿Qué hicieron entonces?- volvió a preguntar Fate.

-Cuando se tuvo la certeza que los restos encontrados pertenecían a mujeres, el departamento de policía de Cranagan hizo un llamado a través de la base de datos de personas desaparecidas, exclusivamente para chicas dentro del rango de edad que se estimaba en las víctimas y varios familiares llevaron muestras para cotejo de DNA. El proceso, como se pueden imaginar, duró semanas; durante las cuales no hubo manera de saber si los miembros encontrados realmente pertenecían a mujeres desaparecidas o no…-

-¿Cómo sabemos que están muertas?- preguntó Signum al fin señalando a las siete mujeres que aparecían en la pantalla. Las siete imágenes correspondían a mujeres sonrientes y hermosas, no eran fotos forenses.

Entonces Shari las desplegó.

Pese a sus esfuerzos, el ligero sobresalto de Nanoha fue visible para todos.

Fate apretó las mandíbulas. No tenía caso enojarse con Shari. Siempre lo habían hecho de esa forma. Era lo que tenían que ver y con lo que tenían que lidiar. Nanoha lo sabía. Aun antes de ser agente, había estado en escenas criminales, atroces.

Hasta que ella misma se convirtió en una de ellas.

Seis cabezas decapitadas en diferentes estados de descomposición, desechadas como basura al igual que los otros restos, se mostraban en pantalla. Un torso, se adivinaba en una pila gigantesca de basura. Ninguno de esos restos parecía estar relacionado con los rostros sonrientes de mujeres que veían en otra parte de la pantalla.

-Cuando se encontró la primera cabeza, ya se habían encontrado cerca de diez miembros diferentes, algunos de ellos compartían DNA pero otros no. La primera cabeza se correlacionó con tres muestras previas encontradas en diferentes momentos.- Shari hizo una pausa para dejar que sus compañeros asimilaran la información y se prepararan para lo que seguía.

-Entre el hallazgo del primer miembro y la cabeza correspondiente, pasaron seis meses,- dijo Shari y expandió una de las fotos de la pantalla. –Kaori Makimura, fue la primera víctima en ser identificada aunque el primer miembro encontrado no pertenecía a ella.-

Shari se interrumpió para manipular algunos controles en su dispositivo y enviar toda la información que ya tenía a Fate y su equipo. Tras esa primera introducción, ellos ya podrían entender el amasijo terrible de datos que tenían.

-¿Todas las víctimas han aparecido…en partes?- preguntó Fate revisando los datos que recién había recibido. Signum la miró. Ellas estaban teniendo la misma línea de pensamiento en ese momento.

Y experimentando la misma rabia.

-No se ha encontrado ninguna víctima…en su totalidad,- dijo Shari. –Tenemos la certeza de que las siete están muertas por los hallazgos de las cabezas. En el caso de Kyoko Tokiwa,- la foto de una hermosa chica universitaria de cabello castaño rojizo y lentes, se agrandó entonces en pantalla,-el ADN del torso correspondía con las muestras proporcionadas por los familiares de personas desaparecidas, solo por eso se pudo determinar su identidad. Hasta el momento, su cabeza u otras partes de su cuerpo, no han sido encontradas.-

Fate sabía que lo peor de esa introducción estaba por venir. Sentía la incontrolable necesidad de ponerse de pie y abrazar a Nanoha pero eso estaba fuera de discusión.

-¿Todas las partes que han sido encontradas han sido asociadas con mujeres desaparecidas?- preguntó en ese momento Shamal. A Signum y a Fate no les pasó desapercibido que la Doctora hacía dos preguntas en una.

-Todas las partes encontradas han sido asociadas a DNA femenino. Este "modus operandi" particular es común tanto en casos de Midchilda como de Cranagan pero los vínculos entre ambos departamentos de policía no se establecieron sino hasta hace muy poco tiempo. Muestras de ADN que fueron entregadas en Cranagan correspondían con restos hallados en Midchilda, por ejemplo, eso retraso la asociación,- respondió Shari. –Sin embargo, no todos los restos encontrados hasta el momento han sido identificados.-

-¿Cuántas?- preguntó Fate con el rostro duro como una roca.

-Además de las siete mujeres que podemos confirmar que han sido asesinadas, se han encontrado diversos miembros amputados que corresponden a otras doce. Entre estos, se ha podido asociar la identidad a partir del ADN, solamente de dos mujeres que estaban en la base de datos de personas desaparecidas.-

Fate se puso de pie en ese momento.

-Revisen toda la información a detalle que Shari nos ha proporcionado. A parte de esto que tenemos, tendremos que reunirnos con los oficiales en Cranagan y Midchilda que llevaban las investigaciones; Signum, establece contacto con ellos y solicita que podamos verlos esta misma tarde si es posible. Shamal, revisa toda la información forense de que disponemos y avísame si algo está faltando, y todo lo que puedas decirnos sobre lo que este sujeto está haciendo. Alto y Lucino, revisen toda la información disponible en nuestras bases de datos de las victimas confirmadas, no vayan solo con los puntos de rigor….necesitamos todo, absolutamente todo sobre ellas para saber en qué punto confluyeron con el mismo individuo. Vice, en cuanto Zafira regrese de su examen necesito que hagan un análisis geográfico de las zonas donde se estima que las victimas desaparecieron y donde se han encontrado todos los restos…..Nanoha….-

Finalmente Fate había llegado al punto que más temía.

Nanoha la miraba con atención, su cuerpo en tensión listo para lanzarse a la misión que enfrentaban, Fate inspiró profundo, como quien va a sumergirse en aguas muy profundas y no sabe, cuando volverá a respirar.

-….Nanoha, necesito que trabajes tanto con Shamal como con Lucino y Alto, necesitamos un perfil de este sujeto. Necesitamos entender la victimologia para atraparlo.-

-Una cosa más Fate,- se adelantó Shari, todos la miraron expectantes, -Los tiempos, en el "flujo" de este sujeto, han sido muy erráticos y difíciles de determinar, sin embargo hay un punto que detonó la urgencia de entregar el caso a TSAB pese a algunas resistencias….Durante el último mes se han encontrado restos que corresponden a cinco mujeres diferentes.-

Fate y Nanoha se miraron.

-Está escalando,- dijo Nanoha, -No necesitamos un perfil para saber que sus deseos se están saliendo de control. Algo detonó ese cambio.-

-X-

-No señorita…., ¿cómo dice que se llama otra vez?-

Fate, quien revisaba la información recién integrada y compilada del caso que tenían, levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de Shamal muy cerca de su oficina. La doctora había estado hacía unos pocos minutos con ella para entregarle lo que había encontrado y para avisarle que Nanoha se encontraría con ella después.

- Ryōko….Yakushiji,- respondió una deslumbrante mujer de corto y cuidadosamente alborotado cabello dorado, - Pero para USTED soy la Superintendente Yakushiji….doctora "como se llame"-

Shamal, con su pulcra bata blanca sobre su uniforme negro, enarcó las cejas para mirar de arriba abajo a la mujer frente a ella. Ryōko Yakushiji vestía un elegantísimo, ajustado y corto, especialmente corto, traje sastre de diseñador sobre una exquisita blusa de seda roja con un formidable escote. Completaban su atuendo unas zapatillas rojas de tacón alto, MUY alto; unos lentes oscuros de marca que sostenía afectadamente en una mano junto con un bolso, también rojo, tan pequeño que Shamal no entendía que podía caber en él.

Suponía que nada, ya que al mirar un par de metros atrás de la "Superintendente Yakushiji," la doctora vio por primera vez a un hombre de marcados rasgos orientales cargado hasta la cabeza de documentos, artefactos diversos y….bolsas de un famoso centro comercial.

-Agente Yagami," _Superintendente_,"- aclaró Shamal fríamente, haciendo énfasis en el título de la otra.

-¿Yagami?... ¿Yagami?- musitó Ryōko mirando hacía un lado como tratando de recordar, -Yo he escuchado ese nombre antes….-

-Superintendente Yakushiji…-

Shamal y Ryōko se volvieron para encontrarse con Signum, que caminaba decididamente hacia ellas.

-Superintendente Yakushiji, hablamos por la mañana, soy la agente Signum Yagami de la Sección Seis, le solicité que nos recibiera en Cranagan para discutir sobre un caso….- explicó Signum ya frente a Ryōko y Shamal para despues preguntar directo y a rajatabla, -¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-

-Cierto….Signum Yagami,- dijo Ryōko mirando apreciativamente a Signum, -Esta imagen SI corresponde con la voz que recordaba.-

Shamal pasó de quedarse helada, a sentir un calor abrasador.

-¿Tienen una fiesta aquí o qué?- preguntó Fate saliendo por fin de su oficina para ver de qué se trataba todo ese tumulto frente a su puerta.

-¿Fiesta? ¿Quién les dio autorización para hacer una fiesta en la oficina?- dijo a su vez Hayate quién se aproximaba por uno de los pasillos laterales hacia la oficina de Fate.

Por unos segundos, todas las mujeres congregadas frente a la oficina se Fate se miraron entre sí, con excepción de la superintendente Ryōko quién miraba alternativamente solo a Fate y a Signum.

-Fate…Coronel…La Superintendente del Departamento de Policía de Cranagan, Ryōko Yakushiji; estaba a cargo del caso del asesino serial que….-

-ESTOY a cargo,- apuntó Ryōko interrumpiendo a Signum, acercándose a ella con una sonrisa provocativa, -Y también estoy encantada de tener su ayuda, Agente Yagami.-

Shamal avanzó un paso hacia la Superintendente con la clara intención de ahorcarla pero Fate se interpuso justo a tiempo entre las dos.

-Superintendente Yakushiji, Agente Fate Testarossa Harlaown, yo le pedí a la Agente Yagami que se contactara con usted. Agradezco que haya venido ya que parece que hay varios puntos que tenemos que aclarar,- dijo Fate con voz seria y profesional, -Para empezar, permítame presentarle a nuestra superior, la Coronel Hayate Yagami.-

-Ryōko está bien para ti,- dijo Ryōko mirando a Fate, sintiéndose feliz del ligero sonrojo que le causó a la rubia para después volverse hacía Hayate, -Coronel Yagami, gusto en conocerla ¿es obligatorio tener ese apellido para trabajar aquí? Me lo estoy encontrando con sorprendente frecuencia.-

-Tanto gusto igualmente,- respondió Hayate con una sonrisa muy entendida. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se enfrentaba a alguien como esa Superintendente Yakushiji y tenía sus sospechas de porqué iba a resultar una formidable contendiente. -¿Yakushiji? ¿Cómo en Masamoto Yakushiji?-

-Precisamente,- dijo Ryōko con su sonrisa ensanchándose mientras miraba con un nuevo respeto a Hayate, _"La pequeña al parecer no es tan ingenua como parece," _pensó antes de agregar, -El general Masamoto Yakushiji es mi querido y amado abuelo.-

El general Masamoto Yakushiji se había retirado por completo del ejército hacía ya varios años, cuando Hayate estaba todavía en la academia para oficiales, nunca lo había conocido personalmente pero conocía con detalle las historias que se contaban respecto a él.

Más que un militar, había sido un excelente y exitoso hombre de negocios.

Y al parecer su nieta estaba siguiendo sus mismos pasos y aplicando sus mismos métodos.

-Hoy por la mañana por cierto, me hizo favor de hablar con el Almirante Phils respecto a este caso. Leone me llamó poco antes de que saliera de Cranagan para decirme que hablaría con Gil Graham personalmente pero al parecer todavía no les han avisado. Parece que mi helicóptero vuela más rápido que las noticias en TSAB,- terminó Ryōko con una sonrisa inocente mirando a Hayate desde sus altísimos y carísimos zapatos rojos.

El Almirante Leone Phils era el director general de TSAB. La máxima autoridad de la Agencia

"_¿Sera este el castigo por todo lo que he hecho en mi vida? La Mayor Natsume y esta, Superintendente Ryōko, son demasiado para un solo día…y ni siquiera son las cinco de la tarde,"_ pensó Hayate sonriendo ante la aseveración de Ryōko, sin que su rostro denotara nada sobre sus oscuros pensamientos.

-Es una lástima que no haya resuelto el caso que nos ocupa con la misma rapidez…Superintendente Yakushiji,- apuntó Shamal, a quién la mención de todas las distinguidas personalidades de TSAB no le había hecho olvidar como esa tipa había mirado a Signum, -Le habría ahorrado el viaje hasta aquí.-

Fate y Signum sin embargo, si se sobresaltaron ante el mordaz comentario de Shamal.

-Errr…Superintendente, creo tenemos varios puntos que comentar,- se apresuró a decir Fate, -Pase por favor a mi oficina y hablemos.-

-Desde luego encanto,- dijo Ryōko sonriendo mientras al pasar junto a Fate, acariciaba levemente su mejilla, -Trabajar con usted y la Agente Yagami va a ser espectacular…. ¡Junichirō!...Apresúrate por favor y trae todo lo que necesitamos.-

El hombre que venía hasta el tope con el cargamento de la superintendente, se apresuró a seguirla a la oficina de Fate.

-Hola… Junichirō Izumida para servirles, asistente ejecutivo de la Superintendente Yakushiji,- explicó apenado.

Fate que se había quedado muda, se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Nanoha que había llegado para verla hacía solo unos segundos.

Los suficientes para ver a Ryōko, acariciando la mejilla de Fate.

-X-

Finalmente, tras varias negociaciones y escarceos, idas y vueltas por los escritorios más importantes de TSAB, resultó dolorosamente evidente para Hayate y Fate que no iban a poder deshacerse de Ryōko Yakushiji tan fácilmente.

Es más, al igual que con Yuri Natsume, no iban a poder deshacerse de ella de ninguna manera.

Hayate y Fate no lo sabían, pero la superintendente Yakushiji simplemente no podía dejar ningún caso sin resolver. Era una cuestión de honor y algo más… un cierto sentido de posesión ligeramente retorcido que podía mal interpretarse muy fácilmente como afán de protagonismo.

Pero nada más alejado de la verdad.

Por lo que refería a este caso, el protagonismo no le interesaba a Ryōko Yakushiji en lo más mínimo. Tenía un interés ulterior mucho más apremiante y poderoso de cualquier otra cosa en ese caso.

Y no iba a permitir que esos federales se lo quitaran.

Aunque no pudo conseguir una jurisdicción plena sobre el mismo gracias a la intervención de Gil Graham, Lindy Harlaown y la directora Carim Gracia, si consiguió que fuera "un trabajo de colaboración conjunto."

TSAB, específicamente la Sección Seis tendría la jurisdicción federal de todos los casos y la Superintendencia de Cranagan tendría la jurisdicción de los casos que habían sido reportados en su territorio. Fate, como líder del equipo de investigación a cargo de la parte "federal" del caso, tendría que trabajar en igualdad de condiciones con Ryōko.

Hayate sabía que era un inevitable enredo de intereses.

Tendrían a Ryōko Yakushiji metida hasta en la sopa, la quisieran o no.

-Entonces, Fate…Signum… ¿por dónde comenzamos?- dijo Ryōko cruzando las piernas con lo cual se hizo aún más evidente lo corta que era su falda….y lo hermosamente torneadas que eran sus piernas.

Hayate miró a su hermana mayor y a su mejor amiga del alma como diciendo _"¿Quieren librarse de ella?...Resuelvan este caso lo más pronto posible,"_ y salió discretamente de la sala de juntas

Tan pronto Hayate salió, Shamal entró arrastrando a Nanoha con ella.

-Hayate nos informó que necesitabas el resumen de los avances….hasta el momento,- dijo Shamal con voz mortalmente fría mirando a Fate.

Fate inspiró profundamente, lo más imperceptiblemente que pudo.

-Si, así es….Superintendente Yakushiji….- empezó, pero no pudo avanzar mucho más.

-Ryōko, por favor…no me parece justo que yo las tutee y ustedes tengan que usar todo ese largo título,- insistió Ryōko sonriendo, -Además vamos a trabajar muy cercanamente, a partir de este momento seremos compañeras así que es lo más adecuado-

-Ryōko…- cedió finalmente Fate tratando de ignorar la mirada asesina de Shamal sobre ella, -La agente Shamal Yagami y la agente Nanoha Takamachi son nuestro equipo médico y científico, ellas han integrado y analizado la información forense disponible hasta el momento.-

Tras una breve pausa, Fate miró a Nanoha y continuo, -La agente Takamachi, está trabajando en un perfil del sujeto que ha podido cometer estos asesinatos y eso nos dará una pauta inicial para comenzar su búsqueda.-

Ryōko miro a Shamal y a Nanoha haciendo lo que parecía una pequeña inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

En la amplia sala de juntas de la Sección Seis solo se encontraban seis personas; Fate, Signum, Nanoha y Shamal por parte de TSAB y Ryōko con su asistente que era perfectamente propio e invisible.

Con fría y serena eficiencia, Shamal explicó para todos como el rasgo más perturbador de ese caso era que los restos que habían sido encontrados tanto en Midchilda como en Cranagan, mostraban claras diferencias temporales.

-Tomemos el caso de la primera víctima,- explicó Shamal, -Kaori Makimura. Tres miembros amputados fueron encontrados con diferencia de meses entre sí. Sin embargo, el análisis y grado de descomposición de los mismos reflejó que cada uno tenía, entre 50 y 72 horas de haber sido extirpados del cuerpo. El grado de degeneración celular que presentaban los miembros no era equiparable con descomposición avanzada o congelación.-

-¿Eso quiere decir…?- preguntó Ryōko, seria por primera vez esa tarde.

Shamal no encontró placer en confirmar las sospechas de la superintendente, -La víctima estaba viva cuando los miembros fueron amputados.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso entre el descubrimiento del primer miembro y la cabeza de Makimura?- preguntó Signum sin emoción.

-Siete meses,- respondió Shamal. –Salvo el caso de Tokiwa Kyoko, que fue identificada a partir de ADN, todas las demás víctimas fueron tratadas con el mismo modus operandi. El menor periodo de tiempo entre que un miembro y la cabeza de una de la víctimas fueron encontradas es de tres meses.-

Fate, quien ya se hacía una idea de la clase de monstruo con la que estaban tratando, sabía que no podía ahorrarle nada de ese horror a Nanoha. Más aun, en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto iba a necesitarla para ese caso.

-Nanoha…- dijo Fate con voz suave. La forma como la Enforcer miró a la investigadora y el cambio en su tono de voz no pasaron desapercibidos a la superintendente Ryōko.

Controlando su nerviosismo, Nanoha se puso de pie al lado de Shamal.

-Las víctimas identificadas tienen las características más diversas. En primera instancia…pareciera no haber un patrón definido en las preferencias del sujeto, sin embargo no es así.-

Ryōko se incorporó en su asiento mirando fijamente a Nanoha. Ese punto que la pelirroja mencionaba era uno de los que había tenido a su departamento dando vueltas como un perro cazándose la cola pese a todos sus esfuerzos por avanzar.

Sincronizando su dispositivo con todas las presentes, Nanoha les envío todos los nombres de las chicas asesinadas y sus archivos detallados.

- Kaori Makimura, Kyoko Tokiwa, Jun Shiratori, Lacus Clyne, Cagalli Yula Athha, Miriallia Haw y Sylia Stingray. Todas estas mujeres no pueden ser más diferentes entre sí. Diferentes características étnicas y raciales, diferentes estratos socioeconómicos, diferentes edades, diferentes entornos y profesiones, ninguna se conocía entre sí, ni tenían amigos o antecedentes comunes,- detalló Nanoha, -Salvo por tres aspectos….-

-Todas sin excepción eran mujeres excepcionalmente hermosas, todas eran muy exitosas en sus profesiones y todas…eran independientes.-

Tras un breve silencio, Ryōko para quién las características que Nanoha mencionaba eran obligatorias en cualquier mujer, preguntó, -¿Cómo nos ayuda eso a atrapar al sujeto?-

-No es coincidencia que él las escoja de esa manera,- explicó Nanoha, -su preferencia por ese tipo de víctimas nos dice que no es un asesino oportunista. El las escoge, y para ello debe saber acerca de ellas. Debe conocerlas a profundidad antes de atraparlas para tener la certeza que cumplen con todos los requerimientos que el necesita…Sin embargo…-

Nanoha se interrumpió un momento frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa Nanoha?- preguntó Fate, poniéndose de pie.

Nanoha miró a Fate con total concentración.

-El, seguramente tiene un universo de candidatas con las características que he mencionado, pero hay algo, además de esos puntos, que lo hace elegir a unas especialmente sobre otras….Es un coleccionista Fate. Todas esas chicas son como joyas valiosas y preciadas para él…-

-Pues vaya manera de demostrar que las aprecia,- apuntó Ryōko con acidez.

-Su procedimiento habla de un sadismo extremo,- prosiguió Nanoha, -Para él, apropiarse de ellas…lo cual incluye secuestrarlas, torturarlas y finalmente, matarlas; es una fuente de placer.-

-Eso quiere decir,- agregó Fate, -Que no va a dejar de hacerlo hasta que lo atrapemos.-

Signum, quién había hablado muy poco hasta entonces, llamó la atención de Fate.

-Hay algo que me molesta mucho de este caso Testarossa…por lo que vemos este tipo, secuestra a las chicas y sistemáticamente, las mantiene vivas….No sabemos por cuanto tiempo, pero tenemos la posibilidad de que doce chicas, puedan estar en sus manos en estos momentos.-

Fate asintió viendo el punto de Signum.

-¿Dónde las tiene? ¿Dónde puede hacer atrocidades como amputarles diversos miembros y aun así, mantenerlas vivas?- terminó Signum esforzándose por mantener el control.

-Necesito que trabajes con Zafira y Vice para cubrir todas las posibilidades Signum,- dijo Fate. Entre Cranagan y Midchilda tenían una zona extensísima donde ese hombre podía estar haciendo esas atrocidades que Signum detallaba.

-Hay un punto que me intriga Fate,- intervino Nanoha.

Fate le hizo una seña para que continuara.

- Tokiwa Kyoko, Sylia Stingray y Lacus Clyne… de las siete víctimas, ellas presentan diferencias en las pruebas forenses.-

-¿A qué te refieres Nanoha-san?- preguntó Shamal extrañada, ella no había visto todavía esas diferencias.

-Oh, sí, discúlpame Shamal-san, he estado pensando en ello pero no tuve oportunidad de platicarlo contigo antes. De las señoritas Lacus Clyne y Sylia Stingray, no se ha encontrado otra parte que no sea la cabeza….Su identificación fue directa e inmediata debido a ello ya que además, estaban reportadas como desaparecidas por sus familiares.-

-Tal vez todavía no se hayan encontrado los miembros desechados de ellas Nanoha,…tengo la impresión que el área geográfica que cubre este sujeto es muy extensa. No hay garantía que los miembros encontrados sean los únicos; puede haber más que no han sido hallados,- dijo Fate con gentileza.

-Sé que es una posibilidad Fate, pero…de alguna manera siento que eso tiene que ver más con una decisión del sujeto,- dijo Nanoha y despues adelantándose a las preguntas añadió, -Así como el elige y decide qué mujer tomará para su colección, también decide que parte desechará de ella. Y seguramente, hay una razón para que así sea.-

Ryōko enarcó una ceja como una señal de su apreciación a lo que Nanoha acababa de decir.

Por otra parte, en el caso de Tokiwa Kyoko, solo el torso ha sido encontrado y debo decir,- continuó Nanoha sin darse cuenta del análisis de Ryōko sobre ella, -Que su caso es el que más me intriga. Su torso apareció pero completamente vacío….como un cascarón desechado. A diferencia de las otras víctimas, ella no puede estar viva aunque su cabeza no haya sido encontrada.-

-Como decía la agente Testarossa, puede que no haya sido encontrada…aún,- dijo Ryōko al fin.

-Sí….O puede ser que el asesino la tenga todavía en su poder,- dijo Nanoha a su vez mirando a la superintendente.

-Nanoha tiene razón,- dijo Fate quien no quería que Nanoha interactuara demasiado con la superintendente de Cranagan, -Signum, Alto y Lucino necesitan enfocar más sus esfuerzos en esas tres víctimas…de momento. Necesitamos determinar si ellas marcan alguna diferencia por alguna razón.-

Hasta ese momento se dieron cuenta que pasaban ya de las seis de la tarde.

Muy a pesar de Shamal, Fate las envío a ella y a Nanoha de vuelta al área científica. Signum y Fate todavía se quedarían a discutir algunos puntos operativos con la superintendente Yakushiji.

Fate miró a Nanoha alejarse con Shamal confiando en que podría hablar con ella más adelante, cuando ya se hubiera librado de Ryōko Yakushiji al menos por el resto de ese largo, largo día.

-X-

Dos horas despues, Fate se encontró caminando lo más aprisa que podía por los pasillos de la Sección Seis, para llegar al área médica y científica.

Nanoha había dicho que hablarían "despues" pero no había especificado cuándo sería ese momento.

Fate no se sentía capaz de esperar mucho cuando había esperado por meses ya.

Todo indicaba que Nanoha estaba bien, que había tomado una significativa decisión de vida. Que se había hecho más capaz y más fuerte en los meses que había pasado. En los meses que habían estado distantes.

Además, el primer día de Nanoha en la Sección Seis había sido brillante. Hayate había estado muy complacida con el reporte que Fate le había dado minutos atrás sobre el trabajo de la nueva integrante del equipo….

Sin embargo, Fate sentía una opresión en el pecho que no podía explicar.

Y la única que podía desvanecer esa opresión era Nanoha.

La rubia y la pelirroja casi chocaron cuando la primera se apresuraba hacia adentro del recinto científico mientras la segunda, iba ya de salida.

El "casi" choque le trajo recuerdos a Fate que la sorprendieron por su calidez. La primera vez que chocaron, no había sido un "casi."

-¡Fate!,- dijo Nanoha con sorpresa. Sus manos terminaron casi en los hombros de Fate para evitar el impacto y Fate, casi por instinto, la tomó por la cintura.

La Enforcer sintió a Nanoha tensarse con el contacto y sonriendo tímidamente, la soltó.

-Casi….- dijo Fate tratando que su voz sonara ligera y normal.

-Casi…- dijo Nanoha a su vez, -Yo….ya iba de salida….Shamal-san me dijo que te avisaría.-

-Tu dispositivo puede conectar con el mío en cualquier momento,- dijo Fate por si acaso Nanoha todavía no lo sabía.

La pelirroja solo asintió.

Ahí, bajo la luz blanca y brillante del ala científica, Fate se sintió incómoda y sin saber que decir.

-Vine a verte…- dijo Fate haciendo acopio de valor, -¿Puedo llevarte a tu casa?

Nanoha la miro de una forma que Fate no pudo descifrar.

-Kyoya…mi hermano, viene por mí,- dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa que a Fate le pareció todo menos alegre, -Yo…me estoy quedando con mis padres todavía. Hacía varios meses que no veía a mi familia.-

Con una sonrisa similar, Fate se apresuró a decir, -Sí, claro…es cierto, que tonta soy. Hayate mencionó algo por la mañana…yo solo…es decir…-

Nanoha sintió que su corazón se encogía con la turbación de Fate.

-Sí, está bien…yo todavía tengo que organizarme con el cambio…pero…ya tendremos tiempo de hablar…-

La mirada de Fate se iluminó ante ese comentario de Nanoha.

-Vivio va a estar feliz cuando te vea,- dijo Fate con una sonrisa más cálida.

-Y yo estaré feliz de verla, la Coronel Yagami me dijo que ahora vive con tu hermano y su esposa…como sus tutores legales.-

Tras ese comentario de Nanoha, las dos mujeres de quedaron en silencio solo mirándose.

-Ella te ha extrañado muchísimo,- dijo Fate al cabo de un rato, mientras pensaba _"Al igual que yo."_

-Yo también la he extrañado mucho….-

Fate deseo tener el valor de preguntarle si a ella también la había extrañado pero el destino decidió que ese encuentro tomara otro rumbo.

-¡Nanoha-chan!

Fate no tenía que voltear para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz pero aun así lo hizo, para ver como su madre llegaba y le daba un cálido abrazo a una muy sorprendida Nanoha.

-Almirante Harlaown….- exclamó la pelirroja en brazos de la efusiva Almirante.

-¡Bienvenida!...Tenerte con nosotros ha sido una excelente noticia…- despues de decir eso, la Almirante se puso repentinamente seria, -Pero no estoy dispuesta todavía a perdonar que no hayas pasado a saludarme en tu primer día como agente especial de la Sección Seis.-

Nanoha hizo un gesto realmente compungido ante esa declaración.

-Lo siento muchísimo realmente Almirante,- dijo Nanoha juntando las manos frente a ella, -Hoy fue un día…particularmente….-

Lindy sonrió cálidamente otra vez y pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Nanoha, la instó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Lo sé perfectamente, no te preocupes….No tenemos muchos días como hoy afortunadamente…- dijo Lindy, -Sin embargo, eso no te exime de ir a cenar a la casa un día de estos. Clyde y los chicos también tienen muchas ganas de verte.-

Nanoha se sintió segura y cálida con el abrazo y la recepción de la Almirante.

Y algo dolía en su interior al estar muy consciente de que esa excepcional mujer, era también la madre de Fate.

-Desde luego Almirante,- respondió tratando de contener su emoción.

Durante todo el trayecto de la unidad científica a la salida de empleados de TSAB, Lindy habló de diversos tópicos animadamente. Aunque ya no había muchas personas en las instalaciones a esas horas, los pocos con quienes se cruzaron se mostraron ligeramente asombrados del trato cordial que la Almirante brindaba a la joven novata.

Fate entre ellos.

La Enforcer, que caminaba un par de pasos detrás de su madre y de Nanoha, se preguntaba acerca de la actitud de su madre. Lindy Harlaown no era afectuosa de esa forma con nadie en la oficina. Ni siquiera con Chrono o con ella.

Al llegar a la puerta, Lindy se despidió cálidamente de Nanoha y se mantuvo al lado de Fate mientras la pelirroja salía a la noche fresca y estrellada.

-Yo quería hablar con ella, mamá- dijo Fate llanamente como si ese hecho no fuera obvio, especialmente para alguien como Lindy.

Como la Almirante no respondiera, Fate se atrevió a agregar, -Tú sabías que ella estaba en Vaizen y que vendría a trabajar a TSAB.-

Lindy solo sonrió enigmáticamente y dijo, -Hay un tiempo para todo bajo el cielo, Fate…un tiempo para abrazarse y un tiempo para despedirse…un tiempo para callar y un tiempo para hablar…la verdadera sabiduría se alcanza cuando puedes descubrir cuando es uno y cuando otro.-

Tras decir eso, se dio la vuelta y avanzó de regreso a su oficina. Se despidió de su hija andando y sin volverse.

-Maneja con cuidado de regreso a casa querida…presiento que a veces excedes el límite de velocidad con ese auto tuyo.-

Fate se quedó clavada en el piso preguntándose que karma estaría pagando ese día, a través de todas las mujeres con las que había tenido que lidiar.

Incluyendo a su madre.

-X-

**Ubicación desconocida, Día 15, Décimo Mes. 23:30 hrs**

Tal y como lo habían vaticinado en su primer mensaje, lo de esa mañana había sido apenas el principio.

Una pequeña prueba para medir las fuerzas del enemigo.

Un primer sacudón para ver quien saltaba tras ellos.

Ahora ya lo sabían.

Y no era la primera vez que se encontraban.

Ella sabía que eran adversarios de su nivel pero de momento estaban haciendo exactamente lo que esperaban de ellos.

El verdadero plan todavía estaba por comenzar.

-X-

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

En otra ocasión hubiera inventado nombres cualesquiera como las victimas del caso que investigaran Fate y Nanoha, pero temo que una veta perversa me asaltó en este capítulo.

Si, para quienes no lo hayan notado, todas las víctimas de nuestro "sujeto" son personajes femeninos de algún anime.

Si alguien no las conoce y quiere buscar alguna imagen de ellas, aquí la lista inicial.

Kaori Makimura (Angel Hearth)

Kyoko Tokiwa (Full Metal Panic)

Jun Shiratori (Ninja Gatchman)

Lacus Clyne (Gundam Seed)

Cagalli Yula Athha (Gundam Seed)

Miriallia Haw (Gundam Seed)

Sylia Stingray (Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040)

Les dará una idea de las preferencias de nuestro sujeto, estas…tampoco fueron elegidas al azar…

Y si, tampoco van a ser las únicas.

Gracias a todos los que dejen sus reviews. Me disculpo de antemano por cualquier posible error que todavía permanezca en el texto. Después de hoy voy a estar muy ocupado varios días y quería publicarlo ya. Prometo editar y corregir pronto.


	3. Sombras del Pasado

Hola, gracias por sus reviews y mensajes!

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Sombra"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 3. Sombras del pasado.**

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis - Nueve, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 16, Décimo Mes. 8:00 hrs**

-¿Qué esperabas?- preguntó Hayate cómodamente sentada en elegante y largo sofá tapizado en piel que mantenía en su oficina para esas reuniones informales, -¿Qué saltara a tus brazos nomás al verte?-

La Agente Fate Testarossa Harlaown, sentada en otro mullido sillón a un costado del que Hayate ocupaba, miró a su jefa con el ceño fruncido.

-Esperaba que me comentaras lo que estaba pasado,- dijo seriamente.

-Tú no sabías lo que estaba pasando así que no podías esperar eso,- rebatió Hayate como si fuera obvio.

-¡Tú sabes a lo que me refiero Hayate!- dijo Fate levantándose. La taza de té frente a ella se enfriaba sin que la hubiera tocado siquiera. No había pasado muy buena noche. En realidad, Fate casi no había podido dormir pensado en Nanoha, en la que habría estado haciendo en esos meses que habían estado separadas y en todo lo que quería hablar con ella; y cuando finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, sus sueños fueron una sucesión de pesadilla entre los momentos apasionados que había vivido con Nanoha y los momentos de horror cuando Nanoha estuvo varios días en poder de Yunno.

Al final había terminado despertando, sudorosa y angustiada, para llamar a Hayate y pedirle una reunión urgente a su jefa y amiga.

Hayate dejó que Fate se levantara y caminara por su oficina sin decir nada.

Finalmente la Enforcer se detuvo frente a Hayate.

-¿Por qué la dejaste hacer esto?- preguntó Fate con mirada atormentada.

Hayate le hizo una ligera seña a Fate con la cabeza para que se sentara otra vez. Muy a su pesar, sabiendo que Hayate no hablaría hasta que lo hiciera, Fate accedió.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Hayate no fue lo que Fate esperaba.

-¿No te parece Fate, que Nanoha es perfectamente capaz de decidir lo que quiere hacer sin necesidad de que nadie la deje…o no?-

Fate apretó los puños.

-Lo que pasó con Scrya estaba todavía muy reciente cuando ella decidió irse, Hayate. Además está su familia…Los Takamachi no querían saber, ni tener nada que ver con el Buró. Todo esto está pasando con demasiada rapidez y no puede ser bueno para ella.-

-¿Quién sabe lo que es bueno para Nanoha, Fate? ¿Su familia? ¿Sus amigas?... ¿Tu?... ¿Todos los que sufrimos con ella?- preguntó Hayate quien estaba serenamente sentada con una pierna propiamente cruzada sobre la otra mirando a Fate con parsimonia.

Fate se mantuvo en silencio. Hayate no le decía nada concreto. Como siempre con su amiga, era simplemente imposible hacerla decir algo que no quería decir. Lo único que había hecho Hayate era responder a sus demandas con más preguntas.

-Hayate….- dijo Fate apoyando sus codos sus rodillas y entrelazando sus manos frente a ella con fuerza mientras miraba hacia la mullida alfombra de la oficina de Hayate y trataba de encontrar las palabras correctas para transmitir su preocupación a la Coronel, -El caso que tenemos va a ser extremadamente difícil….quizá más que el Scaglietti-Scrya….Nanoha….yo….-

Hayate extendió una mano y tomó el antebrazo de Fate.

-Entiendo Fate, créeme que lo entiendo,- dijo Hayate cuando Fate levantó el rostro para mirarla, -Shamal y Signum hablaron conmigo ayer por la noche, sé que este caso va a ser condenadamente difícil. Lo sé…y tú vas a tener que aceptar lo que Nanoha decida hacer o no vas a poder apoyarla cuando lo necesite y tampoco vas a poder hacer tu trabajo adecuadamente. Si Nanoha decide enfrentar a sus demonios, como tú has enfrentado a los tuyos en su momento, lo más importante es que no esté sola…Tu sabes que no va a estar sola. Y vas a tener que confiar en ella… como yo confío en ti.-

Fate se quedó mirando fijamente a su amiga antes de hacer la pregunta que había estado carcomiéndola desde la noche anterior, -Pero, Hayate…. Nanoha… ¿todavía confía en mí?-

Hayate sostuvo la mirada la Fate y deseo tener una respuesta para su amiga, una que fuera la Fate esperaba y necesitaba. Pero ella tampoco la tenía.

Ni siquiera tenía la certeza de Nanoha misma la tuviera.

-X-

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Distrito de Altseim Sur de Midchilda, Día 16, Décimo Mes. 8:00 hrs**

Los tenues rayos del sol de otoño se filtraban por las persianas de madera entrecerradas que mantenían el dojo de la familia Takamachi en una ligera penumbra matutina. Diversas armas y pergaminos colgaban de las pulcras paredes de madera. Algunos de esos paneles eran en realidad puertas que disimulan armarios donde el padre de Nanoha guardaba los diversos artículos necesarios para sus clases y entrenamientos.

En el espacio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el ligero deslizar de unos pies desnudos sobre el pulido piso de madera.

Nanoha se había levantado muy temprano esa mañana para hacer ejercicio. Se rehusaba todavía a decir que "entrenaba" aunque durante sus meses de capacitación como Agente de TSAB en Vaizen, diversos tipos de artes marciales y defensa personal habían sido materias obligatorias.

Y Nanoha se había esforzado y distinguido en ellas como en todas las demás.

Sus hermanos, Miyuki y Kyoya, todavía la miraban sorprendidos pese a que la habían visto seguir la misma rutina durante algunos días ya desde su llegada a Midchilda.

Desde que Nanoha había anunciado su decisión irrevocable de convertirse en agente de TSAB, su padre no había dicho una palabra a favor o en contra. Shiro Takamachi se había encerrado en una fortaleza de silencio respecto al tema, en la cual, Nanoha no había podido entrar desde entonces.

Momoko, quien había hecho todo lo posible por disuadir a su hija de esa decisión antes de su partida a Vaizen , había recibido a Nanoha de regreso con una exultante alegría y los brazos abiertos, y todos esos días se había comportado como si su hija todavía estuviera en la Universidad y esa fuera una visita de vacaciones intersemestrales.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo en Vaizen, si bien siempre se mantuvo en contacto con ellos, Nanoha no hizo ni un viaje de visita a su familia, ni siquiera durante los feriados. Todo el tiempo que había sido posible, Nanoha lo había dedicado a prepararse a conciencia para ser una agente de TSAB.

Sin embargo, en su familia, nadie decía una sola palabra respecto

El día anterior, que Nanoha había portado por primera vez uniforme negro de agente de TSAB y se había sentado a la mesa para tomar su frugal desayuno, este parecía ser invisible para Momoko. Su madre le había deseado un excelente día y había despedido a Nanoha con un beso en la puerta como si estuviera saliendo para un día de campo. Para la pelirroja, era duro soportar ese ánimo jovial de su madre.

Pero lo más difícil de aguantar, era ese silencio aplastante que se había anidado en medio de ella y su familia.

Ese silencio que encerraba todas las cosas de las que no habían hablado.

Y Nanoha no sabía si algún día podrían hablar de ellas. A veces no estaba segura de poder "hablarlas" consigo misma.

-¿No se te hace tarde para la oficina?-

Nanoha, quien sumida en sus pensamientos se había quedado inmóvil en medio del dojo por varios minutos, se volvió hacia la puerta para encontrarse con su hermana apoyada en el marco de la puerta; Miyuki Takamachi vestía su uniforme de entrenamiento, un viejo y holgado gi negro que era su favorito, y miraba a su hermana menor con mirada penetrante y escrutadora.

Hasta ese momento Nanoha miró la hora. Pasaban de las ocho de la mañana. Shamal le había pedido a Nanoha que tomara las cosas con calma esos primeros días. El equipo Hayate, especialmente Signum, Fate y la misma Hayate, solían estar en la oficina desde muy temprano aunque su horario oficial de entrada fluctuaba entre las ocho y las nueve de la mañana.

Nanoha, quién también gustaba de llegar muy temprano a la universidad, al laboratorio y después a sus clases en la academia de TSAB, todavía no se sentía con toda la confianza para llegar tan temprano a la Unidad Seis.

En parte, porque todavía temía encontrarse con Fate. Con la mirada carmesí de Fate que tanto había extrañado y que encerraba tantas preguntas que Nanoha no sabía si podía contestar.

Su primer día de trabajo en la Unidad Seis no había sido tan fácil para ella como originalmente había pensado que sería.

-Todavía no,- respondió Nanoha mirando al piso.

Miyuki se despojó de las sandalias de casa que usaba y descalza, entró al dojo.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Miyuki finalmente.

Nanoha miró a su hermana con repentina sorpresa y despues sonrió lo más alegremente que pudo.

-¡Muy bien!...¡Ha sido muy excitante regresar!...Todos me recibieron muy bien y me hicieron sentir parte del equipo de inmediato.-

Miyuki no dijo nada durante algunos segundos.

-¿Tan difícil fue volver a verla?- dijo al fin.

Nanoha suspiró y la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció. Debió saber que no iba a ser tan fácil engañar a Miyuki.

La pelirroja se sentó en el piso de madera del dojo y encogiendo sus piernas, las abrazó contra su pecho.

Miyuki se sentó junto a ella sin decir nada. Ligeros rayos de luz dorada caían sobre ellas y ningún ruido se escuchaba alrededor. El dojo era un pequeño remanso de paz que abrazaba la turbulencia que se agita en el interior de Nanoha.

-No pensé que regresar…iba a ser tan… difícil,- dijo Nanoha al fin, -Cuando estaba en Vaizen, entrenando, estudiando…todo lo que pasamos, toda la situación con… Yunno-kun… se veía tan…irreal…casi como si le hubiera pasado a alguien más…pero ahora…-

-Tal vez debes tomarte un poco más de tiempo,- dijo Miyuki con cautela muy pendiente de las reacciones de su hermana.

-Tomarme más tiempo no va a cambiar lo que tengo que enfrentar,- rebatió Nanoha endureciéndose internamente una vez más.

-Hay ciertos enfrentamientos que son inevitables Nanoha. No es que los evitemos o huyamos de ellos, es que debemos prepararnos y esperar el momento correcto para esos enfrentamientos; con ciertos enemigos no podemos precipitarnos…-

-Fate-chan no es mi enemiga…pero….-

Nanoha se interrumpió suspirando.

Miyuki esperó un poco antes decir lo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que su hermana menor había regresado como flamante agente gubernamental.

-No quiero decir que ella lo sea….Siempre podemos cambiar de opinión Nanoha….las razones por las que decidiste unirte a TSAB pueden haber cambiado. Nadie va a juzgarte por ello.-

Nanoha negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No me arrepiento de mi decisión Miyuki…Aunque nunca lo pensé antes de colaborar con la Unidad Seis; después de trabajar con ellos, ser un agente de TSAB es lo que más he deseado y lo que deseo hacer… Lo que no sé, es lo que debo hacer respecto a Fate-chan,- dijo Nanoha con tristeza

Miyuki miró a su hermana pequeña con dolor en su corazón. Ella, que había vivido la misma pesadilla que Nanoha junto con toda su familia, entendía y se encontró deseando por primera vez, que el amor no fuera tan complicado.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis - Nueve, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 16, Décimo Mes. 9:00 hrs**

-¿Dónde me dices que está mi oficina?-

Fate y Signum se miraron tratando de contener un suspiro. Ryōko Yakushiji había llegado hacía menos de diez minutos y ya las tenía a ambas con los pelos de punta.

Las tres mujeres se encontraban en esos momentos en la oficina de Fate tratando de organizarse; ese sería el primer día de su trabajo en conjunto de manera operativa…o al menos era lo que iban a intentar.

Para una mejor "colaboración" con la Unidad Seis, Ryōko había demandado tener una oficina desde donde pudiera trabajar en el caso y además mantenerse al tanto de lo que ocurría en Cranagan durante su ausencia.

Fate miró a Signum y está última supo que era inevitable. Ella era la única del equipo de Fate, además de Fate, que tenía un pequeño privado.

A Signum no le importaba perder su pequeña oficina…le importaba la que se le iba a armar con Shamal cuando se enterara, especialmente después del drama que la doctora le había montado la noche anterior y que había terminado con Signum durmiendo en el sofá de su nuevo apartamento.

-Signum…- dijo Fate haciéndole una seña a su segunda al mando con la cabeza, -¿Podrías por favor cederle tu oficina a la Superintendente? Por el momento, te necesito a ti y a Zafira en trabajo de campo, puedes trabajar desde mi despacho cuando sea necesario.-

-Oh…- dijo Ryōko mirando a Signum con una culpabilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir en realidad, -No quiero despojarte de tu oficina de esa manera querida, desde luego que podemos compartirla sin problemas.-

Eso era justamente lo que Signum había temido que la mujer dijera.

-No se preocupe Superintendente…-

-Ryōko…- insistió la otra con voz sugestiva.-

-…Ryōko…,- cedió Signum ya un poco impaciente por comenzar su día de trabajo sin más interrupciones, -Tal como Fate dice, necesito coordinar varias de las actividades del equipo y estaré una gran parte del tiempo fuera de la oficina, así que no habrá ningún problema.-

Signum hizo entonces un gesto señalando fuera de la oficina de Fate para guiar a Ryōko a la que sería su nueva oficina en la Unidad Seis.

-Oh,- dijo Ryōko con gesto ligeramente compungido antes de salir de la oficina de Fate, -Eso será una lástima.-

Signum miró a Fate como diciendo _"Me debes una Testarossa," _antes de salir siguiendo a la Superintendente Yakushiji.

Las oficinas de los tres líderes de equipo de Hayate, Fate, Griffith y Verossa se encontraban en el segundo nivel, junto con las salas de juntas de menor tamaño y la enorme oficina de Hayate, mientras que en un nivel inferior a doble altura, se encontraba el área de trabajo común de los agentes de los tres equipos, las oficinas de los segundos al mando, Signum, Misato y Ellis respectivamente, así como la enorme sala de juntas principal.

Con esa distribución, cualquiera de los líderes de grupo desde el segundo nivel podía salir y desde el pasillo, ver toda el área de trabajo donde diversos módulos individuales conformaban el área de acción de cada agente.

A diferencia de lo que ocurría en muchas oficinas gubernamentales, Hayate se había asegurado que las áreas de trabajo de sus agentes, aunque modulares, fueran amplias, funcionales y perfectamente equipadas con todos los dispositivos de cómputo y comunicación que pudieran requerir.

Al centro un par de grandes mesas digitales de trabajo, les permitían organizar y presentar la información de diversas bases de datos e inclusive desplegar información holográfica de diferentes ciudades y regiones geográficas.

Las únicas excepciones en esa asignación de puestos, eran Shamal, quien además de formar parte del equipo de Fate era la cabeza del equipo científico de la Sección Seis y por tanto tenía su propia oficina en el ala científica de TSAB; Laguna Granscenic, quien era el enlace científico del equipo de Griffith y también auxiliaba a Verossa en esas labores; y más recientemente, Nanoha.

Lo que Signum más temía de cómo se estaba presentando la situación era que, en ese orden de cosas, todos sus compañeros serían testigos de sus interacciones con Ryōko Yakushiji. Y eventualmente, Shamal se enteraría de todos los detalles que sus compañeros observaran.

Tras abrir la puerta de su privado y que las luces se encendieran automáticamente; Signum se hizo caballerosamente a un lado para dejar pasar a Ryōko y le tendió un pequeño dispositivo de control.

-Por lo general, no cerramos las puertas con llave, pero dado que estará manejando su propia documentación usted puede mantener el control. Fate tiene una copia de esta y la Coronel Yagami de todas las oficinas pero no creo que haya necesidad de utilizarlas mientras esté aquí,- explicó Signum.

Como si no hubiera escuchado una palabra de la explicación, Ryōko avanzó hacia el interior de la oficina pero se detuvo directamente frente a Signum y le hizo una pregunta completamente inesperada.

-La coronel Yagami y usted no llevan el mismo apellido por coincidencia, ¿verdad? Aunque no veo mucha re-semblanza familiar entre ustedes.-

Signum tragó pensando que Ryōko estaba de pie frente a ella, quizá un poco más cerca de lo que debería.

Tras aclarar su garganta ligeramente, Signum evitó responder y entró a la oficina, deteniéndose en el centro de la misma para explicar a Ryōko la distribución y otros pormenores; sin embargo esta no le dejó continuar y se aproximó nuevamente a ella.

-Creo que puedo encontrar todo lo que necesito Signum… ¿Te incomoda que te pregunte acerca de tu relación con la Coronel Yagami? Me gusta familiarizarme con el entorno donde voy a trabajar, eso es todo.-

Ryōko la miraba con una sonrisa y una mirada sugestiva que Signum aguantó antes de responder.

-La coronel es mi hermana,- dijo con la mayor indiferencia que le fue posible. No era un secreto y cualquiera a quien la Superintendente de Cranagan preguntara, le daría la misma respuesta.

Más que sus preguntas incómodas, lo que preocupaba a Signum era la descarada insistencia con que Ryōko la buscaba desde el día anterior.

Esa misma insistencia ya le había causado algunos problemas con Shamal.

Y temía que no fueran los últimos.

-Déjeme saber si necesita algo, …Ryōko; el intercomunicador que Fate le entregó tiene una línea directa conmigo y con Fate…ahora, si me disculpa, debo atender algunos asuntos con nuestro equipo,- dijo Signum con el mismo tono indiferente y se enfiló fuera de la oficina.

-Nos veremos por la tarde entonces,- dijo Ryōko cuando Signum estaba ya casi fuera de la oficina.

La pelirosa se volvió ligeramente, apenas lo suficiente para ver que la Superintendente parecía muy cómoda en el espacio y ya estaba seductoramente sentada sobre su escritorio con una pierna cruzada sobre la otra.

Signum asintió levemente y se apresuró a seguir su camino.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en que preocuparse con el caso que tenían entre manos para preocuparse por los interese o intenciones de Ryōko Yakushiji.

Tal vez fue por ello que no notó el inusual silencio que rodeaba la sala de trabajo común y las miradas inquisitivas que algunas agentes como Alto, Lucino, Isis, Misato y Ellis le dirigieron mientras salía con paso marcial hacia sus ocupaciones.

-X-

-¿Cuándo encontraron el último miembro?- preguntó Fate.

Antes de nadie se percatara siquiera, ya eran las cinco de la tarde, la hora pactada para la reunión diaria del equipo donde todos presentarían sus avances.

En la sala de juntas principal, todo el equipo de Fate estaba reunido listo para reportar lo que habían encontrado. Ryōko Yakushiji junto con su invisible asistente, estaban desde luego entre los convocados.

-Hace una semana,- respondió Alto poniéndose de pie para explicar las grafica que ella y Lucino habían compilado, -Ha sido una labor bastante intrincada correlacionar los datos de Cranagan y Midchilda pero finalmente parece que hemos encontrado, al menos, una manera de ordenarlos. Aunque el caso sigue siendo un rompecabezas.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Zafira quién se integraba por primera vez a esas reuniones; ya estaba al tanto de todos los pormenores, no quería que ningún ángulo de ese sujeto se le escapara.

-Si, como les explicaba antes, el primer miembro encontrado, no correspondió a la primera víctima identificada, Kaori Makimura…Ese primer miembro de hecho, aunque sabemos que pertenece a una mujer, no ha podido ser correlacionado con una identidad,- explicó Alto, -Ese junto con otros nueve.-

-Así es,- intervino Lucino, -Los miembros encontrados hasta ahora, corresponden a diferentes partes del cuerpo, no vitales por así decirlo, de doce mujeres. Únicamente dos de ellas han sido identificadas gracias a muestras de ADN proporcionado por familiares de víctimas desaparecidas.-

En ese momento en la pantalla aparecieron las fotos de dos chicas jóvenes y atractivas. Una rubia y la otra castaña.

-Lucy Heartfilia y Rei Miyamoto,- dijo Lucino, -Sus registros han sido adicionados a sus dispositivos.-

En la información que Lucino les envió, todos pudieron leer además de la información general de las chicas, las fechas en que habían sido reportadas desaparecidas, las fechas en que parte de su cuerpo había sido encontrado y que partes habían sido.

-¿Podemos asumir que siguen vivas?- preguntó Ryōko, seria.

Lucino y Alto hicieron a la vez un gesto ambiguo, pero fue Shamal quien contestó.

-Hasta no encontrar una prueba concluyente de que no pueden seguir con vida… como en el caso de las otras siete víctimas, sí; podríamos esperar que todavía estén con vida,- dijo la Doctora.

Ryōko asintió pero no hizo mayor comentario.

-¿Cuál es el rango de tiempo entre que las víctimas que han sido identificadas fueron reportadas como desaparecidas y los hallazgos de sus miembros?- preguntó Vice rebuscando entre el amasijo de datos de su dispositivo.

Lucino y Alto inspiraron profundamente.

-Ese es otro rompecabezas, Vice-kun,- dijo Nanoha poniéndose de pie para aproximarse hacia Lucino y Alto. Ella había trabajado con ellas en ese punto para tratar de organizar los datos. –No hemos podido encontrar una correlación que tenga sentido. No hay un patrón. La primera víctima confirmada que fue reportada como desaparecida fue Sylia Stingray y ello data más de dos años atrás, como podrán ver en la tabla que integramos, no se supo nada de ella, ni ningún miembro que pudiera ser asociado con ella fue encontrado hasta el hallazgo de su cabeza, hace tres meses.-

-¿Entonces ese maniático la tuvo en su poder DOS AÑOS?- preguntó Vice con el ceño profundamente fruncido.

Fate casi se incorporó en ese momento para reprender a Vice pero tomando conciencia que ella en otro tiempo hubiera hecho lo mismo, se contuvo.

Para Fate era imposible no recordar que Nanoha había estado solo una semana en manos de Yunno Scrya. Aunque podía entender la frustración e impotencia de Vice al imaginar a una mujer en manos de un demente por dos años, su corazón se encogía de pensar en lo que Nanoha debía estar sintiendo al enfrentarse con ese caso.

Pese a lo que había discutido con Hayate esa mañana, sintió nuevamente la apremiante necesidad de hablar con Nanoha, de asegurarse que estaba bien, de protegerla de ese horror.

Nanoha, quien ya había respondido con tristeza pero afirmativamente a Vice, continuaba con su explicación.

-El caso de Sylia Stingray es el que comprende el mayor periodo de tiempo entre el reporte de la desaparición y la confirmación de su muerte. El caso con el menor periodo de tiempo corresponde a la señorita Lacus Clyne,- dijo Nanoha desplegando las fotos de ambas mujeres en la pantalla.

-¿Qué no es ella la otra víctima de la que solo se ha encontrado la cabeza?- preguntó Signum con voz hosca.

-Correcto, Signum-san…- dijo Nanoha asintiendo, -Ellas dos, junto con el caso de Kyoko Tokiwa, la chica del torso, son los que más me han intrigan. La señorita Clyne fue reportada como desaparecida hace siete meses en Cranagan, pero su cabeza fue hallada en la zona jurisdiccional de Midchilda solamente una semana despues del reporte de su desaparición.-

-Una semana….y dos años,- murmuró Signum casi como para sí, -Eso no tiene sentido.-

Nanoha continuó, -En todos los casos de las víctimas asesinadas, no hay patrón entre la fecha reportada de desaparición, el hallazgo de sus miembros y la confirmación de su muerte. En un par de casos, tampoco se tiene certeza de en qué momento o en donde desaparecieron. Puede haber pasado uno o hasta dos días antes de que un familiar o amigo diera parte a la policía.-

-Es un maldito rompecabezas,- dijo Zafira quien al igual que Vice trataba de encontrarle sentido al volumen de datos que tenía en su dispositivo,-Simplemente es demasiada información desvinculada.-

Fate coincidía con ello pero no podía dejar que eso los detuviera.

-¿Tu qué opinas….Nanoha?- preguntó mirando a la pelirroja fijamente.

Nanoha inspiró, miró a la pantalla donde ya estaban desplegadas las fotos de las nueve mujeres identificadas hasta el momento, siete ya no estaban vivas pero ellas junto con otras, todavía esperaban justicia.

-Hay algo que detona el momento,- dijo Nanoha, -El sujeto evidentemente las selecciona como dignas de formar parte de su colección y hay un momento en que su ritual lo lleva a mutilarlas. Algo detona ese cambio. Y después, algo detona la mutilación final que las lleva a la muerte…Todavía no tengo nada concluyente, pero sospecho que su ciclo evoluciona en esas tres etapas. –

Nanoha hizo una pausa para despues agregar, -Estoy compilando información de cada una de las mujeres que han sido identificadas para trazar al menos un perfil general de su personalidad; dado que no hay un patrón fácilmente identificable entre ellas, estoy explorando la hipótesis de que componentes de la personalidad de las víctimas, me permitan trazar un perfil más concreto del asesino.-

-¿Han encontrado alguna correlación entre las víctimas?- preguntó Fate.

-No todavía,- respondió Lucino.

Tras la presentación de la chicas, Zafira y Vice mostraron el emplazamiento geográfico de los hallazgos y las desapariciones.

Al igual que con el análisis anterior sobre las víctimas, no había ningún patrón geográfico que seguir.

-No encontramos correlación Fate, pareciera como si a este sujeto no le importara que fuera de noche, de día y pudiera moverse con total libertad por donde la diera la gana. Hemos encontrado hasta más quinientos kilómetros de distancia entre el sitio potencial donde una de las victimas desapareció o al menos, su zona de movimiento….y los puntos donde sus miembros fueron encontrados,- explicó Vice quien tenía el turno de estar de pie al frente de la enorme pantalla desplegando un mapa de la zona metropolitana de las ciudades gemelas de Cranagan y Midchilda.

-Nunca había visto un caso donde un sujeto tuviera un área de acción tan grande,- dijo Signum tratando de que su frustración no se notara en su voz. -¿Cómo puede moverse de esa manera?-

Todos permanecieron en silencio tratando de encontrar alternativas.

-Vice, Zafira…necesito que respondan esa pregunta,- pidió Fate, -Necesitamos hipótesis para su movilidad. Todas las posibles. Tomen en cuenta que no está transportando cuerpos completos. Eso conlleva un factor de mayor flexibilidad que en los casos de otros sujetos a los que nos hemos enfrentado. Aunque no podamos establecer una correlación geográfica, tenemos que encontrar sitios potenciales al menos donde pueda confluir. Tiene que haber una lógica, solo que no hemos podido verla.-

Vice y Zafira asintieron.

-Fate,- dijo Nanoha llamando la atención de la Enforcer, -Voy a necesitar entrevistarme con los familiares y amigos de las víctimas y las chicas desaparecidas que han sido identificadas para perfilarlas.-

-Bien,- dijo Fate asintiendo, -Signum, tu estarás con Nanoha en todo momento para ello.-

Signum arqueó una ceja ligeramente.

Nanoha frunció el ceño mucho más que solo ligeramente. –Eso no será necesario, Fate…Signum-san ya tiene mucho trabajo asignado al igual que todos y en todo caso, la ayuda que preciso es la de Alto o Lucino…entre las tres estamos tratando de darle estructura a los datos que tenemos.-

De pronto, el ambiente en la sala de juntas se tensó. Ryōko miró con curiosidad el duelo de miradas que se desataba entre Nanoha y Fate.

-Signum ira contigo, Nanoha…ha sido una orden,- dijo Fate con voz serena pero muy seria.

Nanoha no cejó.

-No es necesario,- repitió con la misma serenidad y seriedad que Fate.

La mirada de Fate se endureció mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Y si alguno de los familiares o amigos es el individuo que buscamos?- preguntó Fate con voz apenas contenida mirando a Nanoha con intensidad.

Nadie en la sala cuestionó el argumentó de Fate. Ryōko no sabía que estaba pasando pero era evidente que había un conflicto desarrollándose frente a ella.

-Ahora tengo el entrenamiento para saber qué hacer,- respondió Nanoha sin inmutarse bajo la mirada de Fate.

-¿Ahora?- preguntó Ryōko paseando su mirada de Nanoha a Fate y despues por todos los miembros del equipo.

-Signum,- dijo Fate volviéndose para mirar a su segunda al mando, ignorando la pregunta de Ryōko, -Acompañarás a Nanoha a donde sea necesario y me mantendrás al tanto de su posición en todo momento. ¿Está claro?-

Ni el tono, ni la mirada de Fate aceptaban ningún cuestionamiento.

-Perfectamente Fate, así será,- respondió Signum con seguridad. Podía entender la aprensión de Fate y necesitaba que su líder estuviera tranquila respecto a ese punto.

Nanoha iba a protestar nuevamente pero una mano sobre su antebrazo la detuvo. Cuando se volvió, se encontró con Shamal mirándola y meneando la cabeza suavemente.

-Fate tiene razón Nanoha,- dijo Shamal con mirada comprensiva, -Ese es el procedimiento que seguimos siempre. La seguridad de nuestro equipo no debe estar comprometida y haciendo esas entrevistas, vas a estar más expuesta que ninguno de nosotros.-

Shamal sabía que todos estaban expuestos al peligro en el trabajo que hacían, pero también sabía la clase de guerrera que Signum era y al igual que su mujer, entendía la preocupación de Fate.

Nanoha no le dio la razón a Shamal pero al menos tampoco siguió con la discusión.

Despues de que Fate diera algunas instrucciones más, todos se pusieron de pie dando por terminada la reunión.

Antes de Fate o nadie pudiera acercarse a ella, Nanoha salió de la sala de juntas con paso decidido sin decir una palabra y sin mirar a nadie.

Ryōko se sintió tentada de preguntar nuevamente pero al final decidió que sería mejor investigar por su cuenta después cuales eran los secretos del equipo de elite de la Unidad Seis

-X-

Apenas diez minutos habían pasado desde que Nanoha había llegado al ala científica de la Unidad Seis cuando la puerta del área de investigaciones que compartía con Shamal se abrió y Fate entró.

Nanoha, de espaldas a la puerta podía adivinar quién había entrado y no dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en su terminal, ni se volvió para mirar a la recién llegada.

-No puedo permitir que corras ese riesgo sola,- dijo Fate mirando hacia la espalda de Nanoha.

Sin volverse, ni dejar de teclear, Nanoha respondió serena pero distante, -Esta bien, lo entiendo.-

Fate inspiró.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que estás enojada entonces?- preguntó Fate.

-No estoy enojada,- dijo Nanoha, nuevamente sin volverse y sin dejar su tarea, -Tenemos mucho que hacer, ya lo habíamos comentado en las reuniones anteriores.-

Fate tomó a Nanoha por los hombros y la hizo volverse para mirarla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Fate mirándola con dolor, -Han pasado meses desde la última vez que nos vimos, después de la última conversación que tuvimos simplemente te fuiste para regresar ahora, aquí, como agente de TSAB y tenemos que trabajar juntas en un caso como este… ¿Por qué me evitas? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta forma?... Y más aún, ¿Por qué insistes en ponerte en riesgo?-

En lugar de responder, Nanoha se puso de pie para preguntar a Fate mortalmente seria, -Si fuera otra persona de tu equipo…Alto, Lucino…Shamal inclusive, ¿Pondrías a Signum, tú segunda al mando, casi como su guardaespaldas personal?-

Fate apretó las mandíbulas y aferrando a Nanoha por los brazos la acercó hacia sí.

-No puedo permitir que te expongas de esa manera…no después de….-

Fate estaba muy cerca de Nanoha, mirándola como si quisiera atravesar su alma y su corazón y entender que pasada, pero aun así Nanoha se sentía a miles de kilómetros de distancia de Fate.

-Todos sufrimos con el caso de Yunno, Fate…- dijo Nanoha con serenidad, sin evitar la mirada de Fate y sin reconocer que el agarre de la rubia en sus brazos la lastimaba. –Yo no fui la única, es un milagro que Lucino esté viva por ejemplo…Alto también fue atacada….Shamal estuvo en el hospital mucho más tiempo que yo….Que muestres tal deferencia por mí es un insulto para ellas.-

-Ninguna de ellas estuvo secuestrada una semana por un demente,- alegó Fate apretando el agarre en los brazos de Nanoha.

Nanoha quería preguntarle a Fate si esa era la única razón por la que ponía a Signum como su resguardo pero sabía que si hacía esa pregunta, Fate podría hacerle muchas otras preguntas que todavía no estaba lista para responder.

Cómo Nanoha no respondiera nada, Fate aflojó el agarre en la pelirroja y trató de abrazarla pero los brazos firmes de Nanoha la mantuvieron a distancia.

-Suéltame por favor,- pidió Nanoha desviando su mirada de la de Fate, -No creo que este sea el comportamiento adecuado para el trabajo….Enforcer Testarossa.-

El tono y la actitud de Nanoha, especialmente que se dirigiera a ella de esa manera, hicieron que Fate sintiera un hueco en el pecho pero tuvo que reconocer que la científica tenía razón. Fate se estaba dejando llevar por motivos que eran más personales que de trabajo. Algo que nunca antes le había pasado.

Estaban en la oficina, con un caso extremadamente difícil por resolver y en más de una forma, muchos ojos estaban puestos sobre el equipo, sobre Hayate, y sobre la misma Nanoha.

Pese a lo que estuviera sintiendo, Fate tenía que mantener el control y la serenidad.

Tragando pesadamente, Fate soltó a Nanoha y se distanció un paso de ella.

Nanoha todavía no la miraba.

Tras una pausa en la que diversos pensamientos se agolpaban uno tras otro en la mente de Fate, la rubia finalmente habló.

-Tienes razón,- aceptó Fate con firmeza, -No te puedo asegurar que pondría a Signum de apoyo si se tratara de otra persona….pero no voy a correr el riesgo de que algo te pase…nunca más.-

Nanoha la miró entonces.

-Yo soy un agente y un miembro de la Unidad Seis como cualquier otro. No puedo permitir que hagas diferencias entre los demás y yo,- dijo Nanoha mirando a Fate con decisión.

-Eres un miembro de la Unidad Seis…- corroboró Fate, -Pero también eres una novata y es mi responsabilidad asegurar la seguridad de todos los miembros de mi equipo como considere más apropiado.-

-Si ese es el caso…- dijo Nanoha, -Tal vez deba solicitar a la Coronel Yagami que me asigne a otra unidad.-

Fate sintió que el estómago se le iba a los pies y estuvo a punto de acercarse otra vez a Nanoha pero la mirada de ésta, la detuvo.

-No puedo creer que estemos teniendo esta discusión Nanoha,- dijo Fate mirando con impotencia a Nanoha, -Hace apenas un día que eres agente de TSAB y hace meses que no te veía….Esta no es la forma como imaginaba nuestro reencuentro.-

Finalmente, Nanoha se ruborizó ante el comentario de Fate y desvió nuevamente la mirada.

Ella tampoco había imaginado su reencuentro de esa manera.

Casi ni siquiera se había permitido pensar en Fate de ninguna manera. Durante sus meses de entrenamiento, consciente y concienzudamente había evitado pensar en Fate y se había sumergido en un único objetivo: Graduarse como agente de TSAB.

-Nanoha…- la llamó Fate con voz suave, distinta al tono apremiante que había tenido anteriormente, -Sé que este no es el mejor lugar, ni el mejor momento…pero tenemos que hablar….necesito entender que está pasado…-

-Soy una agente de TSAB, Fate…sí, es cierto que soy una novata, pero soy una agente como cualquier otra,- dijo Nanoha mirando nuevamente a Fate, -Y hay mucho que puedo hacer para este caso y para atrapar a este asesino.-

-No lo dudo,- dijo Fate con tristeza. Era evidente que Nanoha no quería hablar de nada más que no fuera el trabajo. Le dolía, pero tenía que aceptarlo. Su madre, de alguna forma, le había advertido la noche anterior.

Pero aunque Nanoha no quisiera o no pudiera hablar todavía de lo que pasaba entre ellas, Fate no iba a permitir que se pusiera en riesgo en ese caso. Tenía que protegerla a toda costa.

-…No lo dudo,- repitió Fate y después agregó con la finalidad de una decisión tomada que no iba a discutir, -Pero yo soy el líder de este equipo Nanoha… y hasta que tengamos más elementos para entender a este sujeto, Signum va a trabajar contigo.-

Antes de que Nanoha pudiera protestar nuevamente, Fate agregó algo con una mirada suplicante que casi derrite la determinación de Nanoha de no ceder.

-….Confía en mí en esta ocasión Nanoha….por favor….-

El carmesí y el azul de sus miradas se fundieron por un momento en un entendimiento silencioso que iba más allá de lo que habían pasado meses antes y las cicatrices que les había dejado.

Nanoha no podía negar lo que flotaba en los ojos de Fate cuando la miraba.

-Confía en mí para resolver este caso,- continuó Fate, -Tu designación como parte de mi equipo es todavía temporal. Las cosas pueden cambiar despues.-

La tristeza con la que Fate dijo la última frase, tampoco podía ser negada.

Nanoha apaciguó el túmulo de emociones en su interior antes de hablar.

-Ya había aceptado tu determinación Fate. Me haya gustado o no, tu eres la líder del equipo y la Coronel Yagami me pidió seguir tus instrucciones aunque oficialmente no forme parte de tu grupo.-

Fate encajó el dolor de ese comentario tal y como había encajado los diferentes dolores que esa conversación le habían provocado y se conformó, al menos con saber, que Nanoha estaría segura con Signum a su lado.

-Gracias Nanoha,- dijo tratando de que su voz sonara nuevamente serena, -Necesitamos de tu ayuda con este caso. No quiero que nos confrontemos…de ninguna manera.-

Nanoha asintió y de pronto el silencio se instaló entre ambas, pesado e incómodo.

Fate quería decirle muchas cosas a Nanoha y quería preguntarle muchas más, pero finalmente, aunque no entendiera que estaba pasando con la mujer que amaba, había entendido que no podía presionarla.

Tal y como Hayate le había dicho, iba a tener que confiar en ella. Tenía que mantenerse a su lado, apoyarla….y confiar que Nanoha hablaría con ella cuando fuera el momento.

Pero aunque Nanoha no lo quisiera, también iba protegerla.

-No veremos después,- dijo Fate lo más naturalmente que pudo, se volvió y salió del recinto.

Nanoha la miró salir sin volverse y cuando se sentó para continuar con la tarea que estaba haciendo notó con sorpresa que sus manos sobre el teclado, temblaban, incontrolablemente.

-X-

**Suburbios de Midchilda. Día 16, Décimo Mes. 22:30 hrs.**

Fate estaba sentada en el sofá de la estancia de su apartamento con todas las luces apagadas y un vaso en la mano.

Solo las luces distantes de los alrededores lanzaban ligeros ramalazos de iluminación a la penumbra que la rodeaba.

Nunca le había gustado el alcohol. Raramente lo probaba.

Hacía apenas diez minutos que había llegado a su apartamento y había rebuscado por toda su alacena hasta que encontró una vieja botella de bourbon que su hermano le había obsequiado en hacía dos o tres años.

"_Un vaso de bourbon siempre es lo indicado cuando invitas a una chica a tu departamento,"_ le había dicho Chrono en aquella ocasión.-

Nunca la había abierto para seducir a una chica, pero si estaba bebiendo por una.

Cuando Nanoha había estado en su apartamento con ella meses atrás nunca se había acordado de esa botella. Ni siquiera sabía si a Nanoha le gustaba el bourbon o alguna clase de alcohol.

Fate sorbió un trago del líquido ambarino y sintió como un ligero calorcillo se extendía desde su pecho. No era la sensación cálida que esperaba sentir pero al menos…le hacía sentir.

Nanoha.

La había extrañado durante meses, le había hecho falta de una manera que resultaba casi físicamente dolorosa. No cómo cuando había estado desaparecida….pero si diferente.

Fate tenía la inexplicable certeza de que tarde o temprano, Nanoha regresaría pero jamás se imaginó que regresaría de la forma como lo había hecho. Como agente de TSAB. Distante.

Sin querer o sin poder, hablar con ella.

Durante decenas de noches, Fate se imaginó como sería cuando volvieran a encontrarse.

Durante decenas de noches, se durmió imaginando que despertaría y Nanoha estaría a su lado.

Finalmente, habían vuelto a encontrarse, pero nada había sido como se había imaginado.

En especial, se estaba dando cuenta de que, la mujer que había conocido y que había partido en busca de algo, no era la misma que había regresado.

Fate pensaba que en los largos días que Nanoha había trabajado tantas horas en TSAB como consultora externa, había llegado a conocerla y a amarla profundamente; pero sentía que no conocía a la mujer que había llegado convertida en agente especial de TSAB.

El día que se habían despedido, aunque no lo había dicho con palabras, Fate estaba segura de que Nanoha la amaba.

En esos momentos, Fate no tenía certeza de nada.

Sentía como si el piso se resquebrajara bajo sus pies, al igual que toda la templanza con que había esperado el regreso de Nanoha.

Ahí sentada en la oscuridad y el silencio, se sentía frustrada e impotente.

Nanoha había regresado.

Pero no había regresado a ella.

El sonido repentino de su dispositivo móvil sonó ajena y vulgarmente intrusivo; tan extraño que durante varios segundos Fate no reconoció que se trataba de su móvil.

Pesadamente, sin encender la luz, se puso de pie y se aproximó a la mesa donde lo había dejado antes de tumbarse en el sillón.

_-Fate…por fin contestas,-_ dijo la voz de Hayate con ligero tono metálico.

-Sí,- fue el escueto saludo de Fate. La única razón por la que Hayate le llamaría a esa hora, sería por una urgencia de trabajo. En condiciones normales, Fate estaría lúcida y alerta. Peso en esos momentos, el corazón le pesaba demasiado.

_-Vas a tener que convocar a tu equipo lo más temprano posible por la mañana,-_ le pidió Hayate yendo directa al punto, _-Tu caso puede tener una complicación inesperada.-_

-¿Más que la Superintendente Yakushiji?- preguntó Fate con cierta desgana.

_-Mucho más_,- explicó Hayate, _-¿Recuerdas al General Bassianus del Comando Norte de la División Táctica del Ejército?-_

-¿División Táctica?...- dijo Fate un poco más interesada, -Me parece que mi padre mencionó una vez estar trabajando en una operación conjunta con ellos….-

_-Precisamente,-_ dijo Hayate, Fate escuchó a su jefa inspirar profundamente del otro lado de la línea. _–La hija del General Bassianus fue reportada como desaparecida ayer en Midchilda. Durante el día, diversas fuentes allegadas al general estuvieron presionando a la policía de Midchilda. Genya me llamó poco despues de que salieras de la oficina.-_

Fate apretó los labios. Entendía la desesperación que debía estar sintiendo el general.

Y la que sentían las familias de todas la chicas que estaban desaparecidas.

-No podemos asegurar que nuestro sujeto tenga a cada chica que desaparezca de Midchilda, Hayate….- dijo Fate con cautela. Le pesaba hacerlo pero el monstruo que buscaban no era único suelto en el mundo.

_-Lo entiendo Fate…pero el General no quiere confirmar esa sospecha cuando su hija comience a aparecer por pedazos,-_ dijo Hayate, _-No especialmente despues de todo lo que Genya le dijo….además Fate, si hay al menos una ligera probabilidad de que la señorita Bassianus sea una víctima, es un rastro reciente que tal vez podamos seguir.-_

Fate lo consideró. Era una posibilidad.

¿Realmente ese individuo había sido tan descuidado como para no saber quién era el padre de esa chica?

O tal vez lo había hecho precisamente porque lo sabía.

Fate tenía una nueva perspectiva de esos monstruos desde su último caso, ese que casi la había matado y había destruido a Nanoha y a su familia.

-Convocaré a todos para las siete de la mañana, Hayate- aseguró Fate a su jefa, -Si en efecto nuestro individuo está implicado, lo descubriremos.-

_-Bien,-_ dijo Hayate, _-Una cosa más Fate.-_

-¿De qué se trata?-

_-La otra hija del General estará en la Unidad Seis desde temprano para darnos todos los detalles,-_ Hayate hizo una pausa antes de agregar, _-Asegúrate de que Nanoha también esté temprano en la oficina, despues de la entrevista con la señorita Bassianus, Verossa necesita que revise los perfiles que ha compilado sobre la organización Huckebein.-_

Fate sintió un nudo en el estómago pero respondió afirmativamente a la solicitud de Hayate. Tras un par de indicaciones más, Hayate se despidió y cortó la comunicación.

Fate se quedó varios minutos inmóvil, nuevamente sumida en la oscuridad y el silencio.

Repentinamente con la llamada de Hayate se había dado cuenta de un hecho que se había negado a aceptar.

Fate quería cuidar y proteger a Nanoha, incluso a pesar de sí misma, pero esta había decidido ser agente de TSAB. Sin decirle nada y sin pedir su opinión al respecto. Nanoha se había enfrentado sola a la decisión, al entrenamiento y había decidido enrolarse con la Unidad Seis.

Los que cazaban monstruos como el que había destrozado su vida.

Finalmente Fate comprendió porque Shiro Takamachi no la quería cerca de su hija, ni quería que Nanoha tuviera nada que ver con TSAB.

Pese a lo que había decidido horas antes, Fate se dio cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara… no podía proteger a Nanoha de todo lo que implicaba ser una agente.

-X-

**Estación Principal de Transbordo del Sistema de Transporte Urbano Subterráneo de Midchilda, Día 17, Décimo Mes. 24:00 hrs.**

El área metropolitana de las ciudades gemelas de Midchilda y Cranagan se mantenía interconectada entre sí a través de una extensa red de trenes subterráneos de alta velocidad.

Si bien funcionaban las veinticuatro horas del día, en ocasiones, especialmente desde medianoche hasta la madrugada, algunas de las líneas eran cerradas para revisión y mantenimiento.

Ese día había tocado a la estación principal de transbordo. Siete de las principales líneas de subterráneo confluían en esa estación y cada mes, un mantenimiento preventivo general se llevaba a cabo en los sistemas de control, los sensores y las vías debido a la cantidad de tráfico que controlaba y su carácter de hub principal del sistema.

Esa noche, los trabajadores habituales miraron con cierta sorpresa que también un mantenimiento a la infraestructura urbana había sido programado junto con el del sistema de transporte. Por lo general, esos trabajos se realizaban de manera independiente para evitar cualquier incidente.

Ambas cuadrillas se habían encontrado en la sección de confluencia de las línea que esos momentos estaba desierta. La estación había cerrado y el último tren había salido diez minutos antes.

Cuando el supervisor principal de la cuadrilla de mantenimiento del subterráneo pidió sus identificaciones y documentos a la cuadrilla del ayuntamiento de Midchilda, un hombre alto y guapo de blanquísimo cabello rubio, le extendió la documentación solicitada casi con desgana.

-Si…es una verdadera lata,- dijo cruzando los brazos desparpajadamente, -Al parecer los vecinos de la zona han reportado una plaga inusual de ratas de en la zona. Los jefes quieren que revisemos el drenaje, el sistema de agua y los sistemas de ventilación y controlemos la plaga antes de que la infestación se salga de control. Tuve que cancelar mi cita de hoy con mi novia debido a los malditos bichos.-

-¿Y tiene que ser hoy precisamente?- preguntó el supervisor quien despues de revisar los documentos que el hombre le había dado, se los extendía de vuelta con igual fastidio. –Vamos a estarnos estorbando los unos a los otros toda la noche.-

La estación era gigantesca, pero si ambas cuadrillas terminaban en el mismo túnel iban a estarse pisando los callos por espacio para moverse.

-Hágame el favor y llame al alcalde y al director de obras, yo preferiría mil veces pasar la noche con la cabeza metida entre las piernas de mi novia y no en algún agujero maloliente lleno de bichos repugnantes….si sabe a lo que me refiero,- dijo el hombre rubio antes de escupir con descaro en el piso.

El supervisor lo miró con desaprobación.

-Trate de que sus hombres no estorben a los míos en los túneles,- dijo el supervisor serio, -Empezaremos por las instalaciones de la Línea 1, si pueden ir en sentido inverso y no cruzarse con nosotros sería lo mejor.-

-Cómo usted diga jefe,- dijo el hombre mientras el supervisor se alejaba hacía la oficina de mantenimiento.

Una risita contenida, hizo al hombre rubio volverse con el ceño fruncido.

Un joven de cabello castaño rojizo alborotado, que vestía con una gorra sucia y un overol holgado y desgastado, se reía por lo bajo.

Al quitarse la gorra, una larga melena rojiza se desparramo por sus hombros y su espalda.

-Eres muy mal actor Veyron, nadie te imagina con la cabeza entre las piernas de una chica…tienes una pinta demasiado marica para ello.-

-Guárdate tus opiniones para ti Arnage…- dijo el hombre sin inmutarse, la chica siempre intentaba molestarlo con ese y muchos otros argumentos estúpidos, demasiados para que se preocupara por ellos. Con mirada fría escrutaba los alrededores, comparándolos con los planos de las instalaciones que su contacto les había conseguido, -Mejor haz algo útil con tu trasero y dile a los demás que se apresuren….Tenemos mucho trabajo y solo un par de horas para terminarlo.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.<p>

Si, las cosas se van poner un poco más complejas a partir del próximo capítulo.

Edite y corregí el capítulo 2. Espero que este no tenga tantos errores.

Las dos nuevas menciones de este capítulo:

Lucy Heartfilia (de Fairy Tail)

Rei Miyamoto (de High School of the Dead)

En el próximo capítulo sabran más de la chica que menciona Hayate.


	4. Inesperado

Hola a todos.

Empezar las nuevas publicaciones diciendo…"Lamento el retraso" se está volviendo un lugar demasiado común. Realmente extraño esos días en los que podía escribir con más soltura y más que dedicarle muchísimo tiempo, podía sentarme y sentirme inspirado y compenetrado con lo que estaba escribiendo.

Esta historia en particular, tuvo un proceso de "re-ingenieria" por así decirlo, ya que varios avances de capítulos que había escrito, no me hicieron sentir satisfecho así que los deje reposar, los releí y volví a releer varias veces, me senté y pensé que era lo que realmente quería decir con esta parte de la historia de Fate y de Nanoha. A dónde quería llegar.

Creo que finalmente lo he resuelto.

En cierta forma, El Legado, fue un poco la historia de Fate. O al menos de su pasado. En esta continuación, si bien está como parte importante de la trama los casos que investigan, una parte interna, medular del desarrollo de los personajes para mí, es la relación entre Fate y Nanoha, y para ello, no puedo dejar de abordar la historia de Nanoha. Y siempre me ha costado trabajo enfocarme en ella.

No me quiero extender. Solo quería decirles un poco de lo que ha pasado "tras bambalinas" en relación a este fic, ya que aunque esto es un hobby y me gusta hacerlo por diversión y entretenimiento, trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Y trato también de atender sus comentarios. Por eso mismo, muchas gracias por su paciencia y por seguir al pendiente de la historia.

Gracias anticipadas por sus reviews, comentarios y mensajes. Realmente los aprecio mucho siempre, en todas mis historias.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

**GLOSARIO DE ACRONIMOS:**

**CCE:** Centro de Control Epidemiológico

**DIAF:** Departamento de Inteligencia de las Fuerzas Armadas

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

"**La Sombra"** por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 4. Inesperado.**

-X-

-Hola…

La voz sonó suave y nítida a la vez, de consistencia casi solida al atravesar la oscuridad que rodeaba a la mujer y alcanzarla, clavándosele profundamente como una flecha; ella se puso inmediatamente en alerta desde el oscuro rincón de la celda donde se encontraba agazapada. El frío, la humedad y la humedad la tenían casi en un estado de shock en suspensión, pero al escuchar esa voz tan cerca de ella, el ritmo de su corazón se aceleró frenéticamente y una fina capa de sudor cubrió su cuerpo desnudo.

No lo había escuchado acercarse. Tampoco había percibido ninguna presencia pero cuando su mirada se dirigió al frente, hacia los barrotes de su celda, se encontró con una sombra apoyada casualmente en el borde.

Desde donde estaba, la chica solo podía ver una sombra más oscura y densa que la penumbra alrededor de la silueta. No se distinguía ningún rasgo a detalle. La figura frente a ella era alta, estilizada, de hombros anchos, y completamente nítida en todos sus bordes. La silueta que veía y la voz que le había hablado eran masculinas pero no le resultaban conocidas.

Ella se había quedado muda, estática en su posición, esperando. ¿Ese era el hombre que la había atacado en el parque? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde entonces? Nadie se había acercado a ella, nadie le había hablado, hasta entonces. Aunque en algún momento alguien debía haber estado ahí, como estaba esa figura, ya que comida había aparecido en un resquicio de su celda. Ella no había visto a quien se la había llevado. A ratos, pese a estar aterida, entumida, asustada y adolorida, o quizá precisamente por todo ello, se quedaba suspendida en un durmevela aletargado y pegajoso como la humedad que sentía por todo su cuerpo. Mientras se encontraba en esos trances de agotamiento, sumida en una desesperación apagada, deseaba despertar para descubrir que no estaba ahí; pero cada vez, despertaba nuevamente sobresaltada para descubrir que no era solo un mal sueño. La pesadilla era real.

Durante las que parecían interminables horas de vigilia, había escuchado movimientos en otras celdas, pero no había visto a nadie desde aquel rostro fantasmal que había vislumbrado la primera vez. En su mente, la abrumadora certeza de que había más personas en las otras celdas que podía intuir, se iba consolidando más y más. Sin embargo, nadie le había hablado. Y ella esperó sin hablar tampoco. Sentía que si hablaba y alguien le respondía se sentiría aterrorizada, pero se sentiría aún más aterrorizada si nadie lo hacía. No tenía idea de que estaba pasando o porqué le pasaba a ella, pero un instinto de conservación primitivo y salvaje que ni siquiera intuía que pudiera tener, le indicaba esperar. Mantenerse lo más quieta y silenciosa posible, y esperar. Su mente racional le decía que no sé quedara como un animal acorralado que espera agazapado a su depredador, pero algo más fuerte que su mente le decía que se mantuviera alerta….y esperara.

-Hola…- repitió la figura con voz suave y cálida, como si estuvieran en un parque, rodeados por la luz dorada del sol y no en la densa oscuridad de una mazmorra pestilente.

De entre todas las preguntas que se apiñaban en su mente, ella solo alcanzó a articular con voz apenas contenida, -¿Por qué?-

Él sonrió pero ella no pudo verlo. _"La chica promete,"_ pensó, _"Donde todas gritan y lloran desaforadas pidiendo ayuda o que las dejen ir…donde otras hacen preguntas estúpidas como que hacen aquí o quien rayos soy….ella no dice nada, no grita, ni patalea….no se desespera….solo pregunta, ¿Por qué?"_

-Siento mucho haberte golpeado en el parque,- dijo el con voz increíblemente suave, profunda y masculina, sin responder la pregunta de ella, -No fue caballeroso de mi parte hacer eso pero no podía ser evitado…era….necesario.-

La joven mujer se quedó helada. Entonces lo que le había pasado había sido premeditado. Ese era su atacante.

-¿Cuál es la naturaleza de un depredador?- le pregunto él a su vez. Aunque ella no podía ver más que la sombra de su silueta, el tono de su voz transmitía la sonrisa que flotaba en sus labios.

La chica se estremeció, mirando a la figura, desconcertada.

¿Qué esperaba ese hombre de ella? ¿Para que la había llevado a ese lugar?

La oscura celda en la que se encontraba y lo que se trasminaba su alrededor, no auguraba nada bueno en alguien que admitía con tanta facilidad y soltura haberla agredido.

Tenía que responder y ganar tiempo….Esperar y entender cómo podía sobrevivir.

Controlando lo mejor que pudo el temblor de su cuerpo y de su voz, sin moverse todavía ni un ápice de donde estaba, respondió con voz apenas trémula, -¿…Sobrevivir?

La risa de él, le heló la sangre.

-No….- le dijo el con la risa todavía bailando en el tono de su voz. –Esa es la naturaleza de la presa.-

Ella todavía escuchó el eco de esa risa reverberando en las paredes de piedra mucho después que se hubo desvanecido y de que la sombra se había retirado.

-X-

**Ciudad de Midchilda, Día 17, Décimo Mes. 06:30 hrs**

A Fate le gustaba estar temprano en la oficina….pero no tanto.

Tras la llamada de Hayate la noche anterior, Fate, nuevamente, había tenido una noche terrible y la peor maldición de todo trabajador asalariado en día laborable había caído sobre ella: una noche inquieta, pasada en medio de un arrítmico duerme-vela para por fin, caer rendida de cansancio treinta minutos antes de que sonara el despertador y despertar abruptamente ante una alarma estruendosa, desorientada y casi sin saber dónde se encontraba pero, con la completa certeza de que era tardísimo.

Parpadeando como un búho, Fate descubrió que eran las seis con treinta minutos y se levantó apresuradamente de un salto.

Tras una todavía más apresurada ducha y medio café helado que bebió directamente de la taza que había dejado sobre la desolada barra de su cocina desde día anterior, o el anterior al anterior; Fate finalmente había conseguido salir de su apartamento a las seis con cuarenta minutos.

Si tenía suerte tal vez consiguiera llegar a la oficina sin tener que poner la sirena.

Su suerte duro diez minutos más.

A las seis con cincuenta, la pantalla digital del tablero de su moderno automóvil le informó que tenía una llamada urgente de Hayate desde su dispositivo móvil. Teniendo el dispositivo conectado ya inalámbricamente al tablero, Fate no tardo ni un segundo en contestar el llamado de la Coronel Yagami.

_-¿Vas ya en camino a la oficina?-_ fue la abrupta pregunta de Hayate quien, para extrañeza de Fate se escuchaba inusualmente agitada. Hayate podía ser impredecible e incontrolable a nivel personal pero era fría y precisa en el plano profesional. Rara, muy rara vez, se alteraba. Las razones que provocan ese efecto en su jefa y amiga de la infancia solían ser de extrema gravedad. Y solo por la contención en su voz, Fate podía decir con toda certeza, que Hayate estaba muy alterada.

-Debo estar ahí en diez minutos,- respondió Fate sucintamente y esperó sintiendo la tensión amarrándose en su estómago.

_-Pon la sirena,-_ le dijo Hayate, _-Y llega lo más pronto posible a las coordenadas que te estoy enviando….-_ Después de una breve pausa, agregó, _-Ha habido un atentado en la estación principal de transbordo del tren subterráneo de Midchilda, Fate.-_

Fate se quedó muda durante unos segundos.

_-Enviaré a todos los equipos a la zona del atentado,…todavía no sabemos la magnitud o las consecuencias. Diferentes grupos de seguridad se están moviendo hacia ahí mientras hablamos. Necesito que Signum, tú y especialmente Shamal, estén ahí lo antes posible pero también necesito al resto de tu equipo.-_

-Por supuesto,- dijo Fate por fin recuperándose de la sorpresiva noticia. Las instalaciones del tren subterráneo de Midchilda movían a miles de personas todos los días, -Todo lo que sea necesario, ¿tenemos idea del….número de afectados?-

La Enforcer, que para ese momento ya estaba por completo en modalidad de emergencia, encendió la sirena y apretó a fondo el acelerador. El potente motor de su deportivo negro rugió incrementando la potencia y la velocidad significativamente, en dos segundos Fate ya iba maniobrando a la máxima velocidad posible en medio del tráfico matinal de la hora pico.

_-Todavía no,-_ dijo Hayate, _-Por lo que me han reportado, un dispositivo estalló en la terminal hace unos minutos y la zona es un caos.-_

Manejando agresivamente en medio de las calles atestadas, Fate se imaginó en qué condiciones estaría la estación principal de transbordo. Un sitio donde varias líneas del tren subterráneo confluían…y era el inicio de la hora pico.

Centenares, si no es que miles de personas estaban ahí en esos momentos.

_-He mandado ya un mensaje de emergencia a todos los efectivos Fate pero contacta con tu equipo, Rein les está enviando ya a todos los agentes las coordenadas donde cada uno deberá reportarse.-_

Tras esa brevísima indicación Hayate cortó la comunicación.

Fate se percató entonces que un sudor frío la cubría. Nunca habían manejado un atentado en Midchilda.

Porque nunca había habido uno y mucho menos de la magnitud que la escueta descripción de Hayate permitía imaginar.

Mientras manejaba, Fate dio instrucciones a su dispositivo móvil y segundos después, hablaba con sus subordinados en conferencia. Todos iban ya en camino hacia las mismas coordenadas que Fate con diferentes grados de avance. Signum y Shamal eran las más aventajadas.

En medio de todas las voces, Fate se sorprendió nuevamente cuando la voz de Nanoha indicó que ella ya se encontraba en el sitio designado y solicitaba instrucciones con voz precisa y profesional.

-¿Ya estás en la estación?- preguntó Fate.

Todos los demás se mantuvieron en un silencio asombrado.

_-No exactamente en la estación,-_ explicó Nanoha, _-Hay un bloqueo de varias calles a la redonda. Las coordenadas que nos envió la Coronel Yagami corresponden al puesto de Comando asignado a la Unidad Seis y a los equipos del Centro de Control para Riesgos Epidemiológicos. Parece que aparte de los equipos de Respuesta Inmediata, nosotros seremos los que estaremos más cerca del punto de origen.-_

-¿Riesgos Epidemiológicos?- preguntó Fate desconcertada, -Pensé que se había tratado de una explosión.-

Todos los demás estaban tan desconcertados como ella, pero entonces Fate recordó las palabras de Hayate. _'Especialmente Shamal.'_

Fate había asumido que se trataba de un dispositivo explosivo pero al parecer podía ser algo aun peor.

-¿Cuál es su tiempo de arribo Signum?- preguntó Fate mientras calculaba cuanto le faltaba a ella para llegar.

_-Dos minutos,-_ respondió al punto su segunda.

-Nanoha, no hagas nada hasta que Signum y Shamal lleguen al sitio, solo infórmate de la situación con los oficiales al mando. Yo debo estar ahí en cinco minutos a más tardar,- ordenó Fate, -Todos mantengan sus comunicadores abiertos en la frecuencia general, pero también listos con nuestra frecuencia interna. Debemos recibir alguna información en los próximos minutos de Hayate o la Directora Gracia.-

Desde diversos puntos de la ciudad, los diferentes agentes de la Unidad Seis se aproximaban a la "zona cero" con la misma inquietud atenazándoles en el pecho:

¿Qué rayos había pasado?

-X-

**Ciudad de Midchilda, Día 17, Décimo Mes. 07:15 hrs**

Los breves y concisos reportes preliminares de Signum, no prepararon a Fate lo suficiente para la sorpresa que recibió cuando llegó al punto indicado.

Desde muchas calles atrás, el tránsito estaba ya siendo desviado para dar prioridad a los vehículos de emergencia que se dirigían a la 'zona cero,' el punto de origen del atentado. A la distancia, Fate pudo notar la columna de humo extraña y excesivamente negro que despedía el edificio principal de la estación de transbordo.

En las calles, los oficiales de policía trataban lo mejor posible de evacuar de la zona a toda la gente que vivía, trabajaba o se simplemente transitaba por el lugar al momento de la explosión, mientras diversos equipos trataban de coordinarse para el control de la zona aledaña a la explosión.

Cuando estuvo más cerca, además de las decenas de vehículos de emergencia, los vió.

Numerosos individuos, demasiados para la tranquilidad de Fate, vestían ominosos trajes naranja de protección biológica avanzada. La experiencia de Fate en ese rango no era vasta pero estaba segura que los trajes que veía, se utilizaban en el manejo de agentes patógenos y riesgo epidemiológico del más alto nivel.

El motor de su auto todavía no se apagaba por completo cuando ella ya corría hacía el punto de encuentro. Zafira, Signum, Shamal, Nanoha y así como Griffith y su equipo, ya se encontraban ahí y la esperaban con noticias.

Alrededor del grupo, toda una infraestructura para montar los centros de comando móvil de las unidades de TSAB y el Centro de Control Epidemiológico estaba en ya marcha.

Sin que mediara siquiera un saludo, Signum le dio la información de la manera más concisa y resumida posible.

-Los sensores del subterráneo detectaron que un dispositivo estalló en el túnel principal de la línea a las seis horas con treinta minutos de la mañana, nadie ha llegado todavía hasta el punto de origen de la explosión pero se tiene registro de que esta afectó la estructura, los sistemas de comunicación y vigilancia, y el tren quedó parcialmente atrapado en el túnel…Se desconoce en estos momentos si durante la misma explosión pero, se ha confirmado que un agente patógeno fue también liberado Fate. Hay cientos de personas afectadas ya sea por la explosión directa o el agente patógeno. Los equipos de emergencia fueron los primeros en llegar pero han tenido que esperar a los del Centro Epidemiológico para poder trasladar a los primeros afectados y heridos, Midchilda General y el Hospital de Alta Especialidad de la Armada ya están habilitando pabellones especiales para recibir a los heridos dependiendo de su condición.-

Tras una breve pausa, Signum continuó.

-Los agentes del Centro de Control Epidemiológico están tratando de asistir a las personas que lograron salir de la instalación por sus propios medios y preparando una cuadrilla de inspección directa para medir la contaminación del área, antes de que se pueda hacer otra cosa. La policía está tratando de controlar la situación colateral. Si bien la explosión causó daños localizados que los bomberos aun están controlando, el asunto con la liberación tóxica está siendo mucho más difícil. -

Fate no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. En ese momento, les llegó una comunicación de Hayate respecto a sus responsabilidades en ese punto.

_-Salvo en el caso de Shamal, quién debe asistir a los investigadores del Centro Epidemiológico a determinar la patogénesis y funcionar como enlace entre ellos y TSAB para la coordinación de actividades, la responsabilidad de la Sección Seis es determinar quién demonios llevo a cabo este ataque,-_ dijo Hayate, y Fate podía sentir la ira contenida en la frialdad de la voz de su jefa. _–Shamal se asegurará que todos cuenten con las máximas medidas de seguridad, pero necesitamos establecer qué pasó exactamente y cómo paso.-_

Fate estaba segura que todos buscaban exactamente el mismo objetivo.

Durante las siguientes horas, todos los efectivos de la Sección Seis se sumergieron en la vorágine que implicaba el manejo de una emergencia de esa magnitud. Trataban de ayudar en lo posible pero lo más importante que podían hacer era encontrar el rastro más reciente de quién había cometido tan artero ataque y cómo habían conseguido burlar las estrictas medidas de seguridad del subterráneo.

Así, en medio de una marea de bomberos, policías, paramédicos, militares y agentes diversos, ellos trataban de encontrar rastros, pistas que pudieran seguir y se mantenían alertas a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor registrándolo.

Por experiencia sabían que los perpetradores necesitaban vehementemente saber los resultados que había tenido acción. Era muy probable que los causantes estuvieran alrededor así que Fate y Griffith decidieron enviar a Teana y Subaru para indagar los alrededores y obtener toda la información posible de las cámaras de video de los alrededores.

Verossa Accoss junto con su equipo y Yuri Natsume se unieron tiempo de después junto con Hayate tras reunirse con los mandos militares a cargo del control del incidente. Aunque el ejército y la policía estaban recuperando poco a poco el control y manteniendo a raya a la prensa, los diferentes medios estaban a la expectativa por el suceso. Los ciudadanos que habían estado más o menos cerca de la zona del incidente, registraban todo lo que ocurría y la red estaba abarrotada de información, grabaciones y fotografía de todo tipo hechas por las mismas personas.

Las horas se acumularon lentamente y cuando se dieron cuenta eran poco más de las diez de la noche para cuando se pudo retomar completamente el control de la zona, asegurar todas la posiciones y trasladar a todos los heridos….y los fallecidos.

Hasta ese momento, Hayate convoco a todos sus jefes de equipo junto son Yuri Natsume a la camioneta blindada que estaban usando como centro de comando para esa operación, para una rápida junta de avances y reportes. Todos lucían cansados y sucios pero el brillo de la determinación no se apagaba en sus ojos. Conforme el día había avanzado, todos sin excepción se iban sintiendo más y más furiosos.

Y en ese momento, Shamal les estaba dando uno de los reportes más difíciles que habían tenido que enfrentar en esa jornada.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Hayate sobresaltada por la noticia.

Shamal vestía desde hacía muchas horas ya, el ominoso traje naranja de protección y estaba sudorosa, llena de polvo y hollín tras varias incursiones a la "Zona Cero," que ya había sido totalmente asegurada.

-Desde el momento que se detectó por primera vez que un agente patógeno había sido liberado, hemos temido que haya víctimas de consideración más que por la explosión, por algún tipo de contagio; sin embargo nos hemos encontrado con una anomalía muy significativa y preocupante….Muchas de las personas expuestas hace poco más de doce horas, han desarrollado ya los síntomas de la enfermedad e inclusive, antes de que hubiéramos identificado plenamente el patógeno causante….hemos tenido ya los primeros decesos….Hay personas dentro de las 'Zona Cero' que murieron desde hace varias horas ya…a consecuencia del patógeno pero por los derrumbes causados por la explosión, sus cuerpos apenas han podido ser recuperados.-

-¿De qué enfermedad se trata Shamal?- preguntó Fate.

Shamal miró hacia todos los presentes pero detuvo su mirada en Fate al contestar.

-Ántrax.

Tras un momento suspendido de espanto, Yuri Natsume, de pie con los brazos cruzados al lado de Hayate, expresó con voz fría y calmada lo que todos estaban pensando de una manera o de otra.

-¿Está seguros Doctora Yagami?...El Antrax, incluso en casos de ataques bioterroristas, tiene un tiempo de incubación y aparición de los primeros síntomas muy superior al que menciona.-

Shamal inspiró profundamente para contestar.

-Lo sé, Mayor Natsume, mis colegas del Centro Epidemiológico están trabajando en eso en estos momentos pero apenas estamos teniendo las primeras muestras y resultados….de acuerdo a lo que hemos encontrado, en este caso los primeros síntomas empiezan dentro de las 4, 5 o 6 horas después de la exposición y se desarrollan en la horas siguientes…hasta un desenlace fatídico.-

-¿Cuál es el porcentaje de sobrevivencia?- preguntó Hayate sintiendo que el corazón latía acelerado en su pecho.

Todos palidecieron al escuchar la respuesta de Shamal.

-Hasta ahora….ninguno de los que ha desarrollado síntomas, ha sobrevivido….Los doctores del Centro están tratando de alargar los tiempos de sobrevivencia en los que empezaron a mostrar síntomas de manera gradual pero hasta el momento, no han tenido éxito. El patrón parece indicar que, mientras más cerca estuvieron los afectados al punto de origen, más pronto empiezan a mostrar síntomas y que una vez iniciada la secuencia, en todos los casos está siendo fatal….Hay un punto sin embargo….que nos tiene muy desconcertados,- dijo Shamal tratando de encontrar un poco de luz en una situación.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó Verossa mirando a su amiga.

-No todas las personas expuestas están presentado los síntomas…al menos no de momento.-

Todos se miraron entre sí un poco confundidos.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Fate nuevamente quién repentinamente se sintió muy preocupada por Nanoha y todos sus compañeros, quienes pese a tener el mismo equipo de protección que Shamal estaba usando, habían estado ya por horas en los alrededores y todavía seguían, en la labor de recopilación de pistas.

-Sí, varias personas,- explicó Shamal, -que estuvieron más que expuestas, incluso en el área crítica de la "Zona Cero," no han desarrollado hasta el momento ningún síntoma. Algunos incluso presentado heridas abiertas ocasionadas por la explosión que deberían, en teoría, facilitar el contagio a la forma cutánea del Ántrax, no muestran ningún signo de infección.-

-Aunque no está descartado que pudieran presentarlos,- apuntó Natsume rápidamente.

-Cierto,- dijo Shamal, -De momento, en los cultivos realizados con las muestras tomadas de estas personas, no se han encontrado en absoluto trazos del patógeno…Aunque ellos pudieran ser asintomáticos, bien podrían ser portadores como indica Mayor, sin embargo todavía estamos en una etapa muy temprana para determinarlo con total certeza.-

Shamal no quería de momento pensar en las implicaciones que los primeros descubrimientos estaban arrojando y tampoco quería exacerbar la aprehensión y tensión de todos, así que trató de ser lo más prudente posible con sus observaciones.

-Regresa con los del Centro, Shamal,- pidió Hayate a su hermana adoptiva, -Continúa trabajando con ellos todo lo que puedas mientras tenemos una conferencia con los altos mandos para determinar las siguientes acciones. Yo me contactaré contigo en cuanto sea posible.-

Tras despedirse rápidamente de sus compañeros, Shamal regreso al módulo de comando del Centro Epidemiológico un poco decepcionado por no haber podido ver a Signum antes de regresar.

De camino a su destino, caminaba por atípica calle, llena de vehículos y escombros removidos mirando a su alrededor en búsqueda de esa altiva figura que conocía tan bien, sin resultado.

Según lo que le habían comentado Alto y Lucino, la segunda al mando de Fate estaba todavía en el que esperaban fuera el último rondín de búsqueda de pruebas de esa noche. Junto con los equipos forenses que habían trabajado todo el día en la zona aledaña afectada, Zafira, Vice y Signum habían entrado a la "Zona Cero" varias veces ya.

Pese a que personalmente, Shamal se había asegurado que todo el personal de TSAB contara con las medidas necesarias de seguridad, no pudo evitar sentir un ramalazo de preocupación por Signum. Se preocupaba por todos, su hermano Zafira también estaba ahí, sus amigos, Nanoha, Fate….pero ninguno de ellos podía ser tan temerario como Signum a veces. O tan cabezota.

Así, rumiando sus preocupaciones de camino a su centro de comando, fue que Shamal vio a la distancia un camión blindado muy similar a los de TSAB pero mucho más grande y con la insignia 'JACES' en los laterales del vehículo. Algunos elementos con uniforme gris y la misma insignia se movían con diversos dispositivos y aparatos alrededor del camión.

En ese momento, Shamal vio a la Superintendente Ryōko Yakushiji descender del camión, seguida muy de cerca por Signum, todavía enfundada en el traje de protección naranja. Las dos mujeres parecían hablar sobre algún pormenor con mucho interés y ninguna de las dos identificó a Shamal.

Si, Signum podía ser muy temeraria.

-X-

Para las tres de la mañana, Fate se aproximó a una de las mesas de provisiones por un café y se encontró con Nanoha, sentada en silencio sobre una caja de suministros, sumida en sus pensamientos.

Aunque habían tenido que usar el traje de protección en diversos momentos, para esa hora, ya las dos vestían su uniforme tradicional de TSAB en esa zona que ya se había definido como segura.

-Hola,- saludó Fate antes de acercarse más para no sobresaltar a la pelirroja que parecía bastante concentrada en lo que fuera que estuviera pensando.

Nanoha se volvió rápidamente a mirar a su jefa de equipo.

-Fate….-

Hasta ese momento, Fate se aproximó a la mesa y a Nanoha.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo?- Preguntó mientras se servía café.

Nanoha había estado trabajando en parte con Shamal y en parte con Signum para la recopilación de datos que le ayudaran a elaborar un perfil de la persona o grupo de personas que había planeado ese ataque. Hayate había insisto mucho, en que Nanoha diera su opinión más tarde sobre la situación.

-Recién terminamos,- explicó Nanoha, -Los equipos de contención ya están trabajando en la zona. Por lo que nos dijo Shamal hace unos minutos, todo parece indicar que ya no hay más heridos que requieran traslado pero los equipos caninos continuaran trabajando algunas horas más. Signum-san dijo que te avisaría.-

Tras eso, Fate sonrió volviéndose para mirar a Nanoha.

-Sí, si me comentó, he estado hablando con ella los últimos minutos…Tal vez la pregunta correcta era ¿Cómo estás?... Tu….es decir, - Fate trató de controlar su nerviosismo y dirigirse a Nanoha como lo haría con cualquier recluta novato, -La verdad es que has tenido un bautizo de fuego en tus primeros días en la Unidad. Un caso excepcionalmente difícil con el asesino en serie que tenemos entre manos…..el ataque ciber-terrorista y ahora esto.-

Fate se esforzó por no parecer sobre-preocupada por ella, ya que aunque había estado preocupada por todo su equipo por igual, Nanoha era todavía una novata en muchos aspectos pese a su brillante desempeño como investigadora científica. Y trataba de no pensar que también era la mujer que amaba…aunque no pudiera decírselo en esos momentos.

Nanoha suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-La verdad….Fate-chan….- Nanoha ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había llamado a Fate por el apodo cariñoso que le había asignado meses atrás, -No creo que ninguno de nosotros estuviera preparado para lo que vimos en la zona crítica de la explosión….Vice y Zafira casi tienen listo ya el modelado de la explosión para mostrarnos como se llevó a cabo el ataque pero lo que ha sido más….frustrante…mientras hemos estado ahí, en la zona afectada, viendo a las víctimas mientras recopilábamos datos, ha sido pensar en el sinsentido extremo de esta acción.-

Nanoha seguía sentada sobre la caja de madera de los suministros y miraba hacía el suelo mientras hablaba apretando sus manos entre sus piernas.

Fate se aproximó un poco más a ella y apoyó gentilmente una mano en su hombro.

Nanoha levantó la mirada y Fate pudo leer claramente el cansancio y la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Esas personas no le habían hecho daño a nadie, tenían un día de trabajo o de estudio como cualquier otro….hasta que ese artefacto estalló….Ahora su vida ha cambiado para siempre….o simplemente ha desaparecido….Todos los planes que tenían, todo lo que tenían por delante por vivir…..por un simple acto de…..maldad irreflexiva….que no tiene explicación. No puedo imaginar cómo se sienten las personas que han sobrevivido a esta situación. No puedo imaginar cómo se sienten los familiares de los que han sobrevivido…. O las personas que están en el hospital sin saber si están infectadas o no, sin saber si sobrevivirán o no a este día.

Fate contuvo el impulso de abrazar a Nanoha en ese momento y solo apretó ligeramente su hombro.

-Ahora más que nunca, necesitamos de tu habilidad para comprender a los que hicieron esto Nanoha. El equipo forense y los chicos podrán analizar las pruebas físicas, pero necesitamos entender que es lo que está en la mente de quien o quienes prepararon esto,- dijo Fate sin soltar a Nanoha y sin rehuir su mirada, -Tenemos que atraparlos y detenerlos.-

Nanoha se mantuvo inmóvil y en silencio pero tras desviar la mirada, hizo una pregunta a Fate que dejó a la Enforcer desconcertada.

-¿Piensas que este ataque y el del Banco Central de Midchilda están relacionados?-

Fate frunció el ceño ligeramente.

-Nadie se adjudicado ninguno de los dos ataques….Y aunque a estas alturas, ninguna posibilidad puede ser descartada, los dos requieren una logística y recursos muy diferentes- dijo Fate pensando en las implicaciones de lo Nanoha insinuaba, -¿Por qué piensas eso?-

Nanoha un poco las ideas que se habían acumulado en su mente durante el día.

-Es muy diferente hacer el perfil de una persona al de un grupo de personas,- dijo al fin, -Sin embargo, algo que me llama la atención es que tanto en el caso del Banco como aquí, en el subterráneo, se ha tratado de una infección.-

El fruncimiento en el ceño de Fate se hizo más pronunciado.

-Los atacantes del Banco pudieron hacer lo que hicieron gracias a la acción de un virus informático de alto nivel. Crear un virus como ese no es trivial. No es algo que te llega en un correo electrónico….A parte del hecho que aquí también se trata de una infección y a reserva de lo que descubran los del Centro y Shamal-san, sospecho que este virus también es creado. Ninguna clase de Ántrax se comporta como estamos viendo aquí.-

Fate recordó lo que Shamal y la Mayor Natsume habían comentado respecto a los afectados por patógeno liberado.

-No puede ser una coincidencia, Fate- terminó Nanoha mirando nuevamente a Fate con intensidad.

-Vamos a buscar a Hayate inmediatamente,- le dijo Fate extendiendo la mano para ayudar a Nanoha a ponerse de pie desde la caja donde estaba sentada.

En la mesa de suministros, el café de Fate se quedó olvidado, enfriándose.

Mientras se alejaban, enfrascadas en la discusión de posibilidades, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta de lo cerca que caminaban la una de la otra, tocándose el brazo o el hombro a cada tanto para enfatizar algún punto.

Como tampoco notaron que en algún momento de su charla, la Mayor Yuri Natsume también se había acercado a la mesa por café y se había quedado en un rincón ensombrecido, escuchándolas y mirándolas alejarse.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis - Nueve, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 18, Décimo Mes. 08:30 hrs**

Aunque pasaban de las ocho de la mañana, el día había despuntado gris oscuro, nublado y lluvioso, como si incluso el sol estuviera de duelo. La ciudad, lentamente, trataba de retomar el ritmo habitual bajo el ensombrecido horizonte.

Pero en los cuarteles generales de TSAB y muchas otras agencias, el ritmo todavía era frenético.

Todos estaban frente a sus enésimas tazas de las últimas horas. Todos se habían seguido de corrido desde la zona del atentado al subterráneo hasta las oficinas centrales de TSAB ya casi al alba. Algunos, ni siquiera se habían duchado todavía.

-Les agradezco a todos el esfuerzo que están haciendo,- empezó Hayate con la reunión, -Esta es un situación por demás complicada que nunca antes nos había tocado enfrentar. Más aún en las condiciones en las que se encuentra actualmente la Unidad de Divisiones Especiales. Por ello, además de agradecerles, debo pedirles un esfuerzo aún mayor.

En la sala de juntas principal, se habían congregado los tres equipos de investigación que conformaban la Unidad Seis a cargo de Hayate; Fate, Griffith y Verossa con sus equipos, junto con la Subdirectora de Unidades Especiales, Carim Gracia y la Directora de la Sección, Almirante Lindy Harlaown.

No había muchas ocasiones en las que tuvieran reuniones de esa magnitud.

-Ayer fue un día aciago para la memoria de la ciudad,- continuó Hayate, -Pero adicionalmente al dolor que se ha causado a cientos de personas y el daño significativo a la ciudad, estamos enfrentando una amenaza de consideración a la seguridad de las personas y a las autoridades que tenemos como responsabilidad, salvaguardar esa seguridad.-

En la sala, todos se mantenían en silencio y pese al cansancio, nadie se veía desanimado o vencido. Todos estaban firmes y alertas esperando las siguientes palabras de la Coronel. Hayate, se veía firme y segura como siempre, pero una ligera tensión se adivinaba en su rostro. Como en el de todos después de lo sucedido.

-Esta no es una situación como otras que hayamos vivido y tenemos que adaptarnos y evolucionar para responder ante ella. Durante los últimos meses, hemos tratado con todo nuestro empeño y profesionalismo, de cubrir los requerimientos de nuestra Unidad y los que la desaparecida Unidad Nueve como parte de un proceso interno de reestructuración y ordenamiento.-

En ese momento, Fate, quién había tenido un mal presentimiento desde que Hayate los había convocado a esa reunión abruptamente tras de la llegada de Carim y su madre a las oficinas, sintió que su aprensión se acrecentaba.

-Durante esos meses, su trabajo y su esfuerzo ha sido instrumental para la resolución de muchos casos y el sostenimiento de la integridad del Buró. Sin embargo, las situaciones que hemos enfrentado en los últimos días, el atentado al Banco de Midchilda y el del subterráneo de ayer, llaman a tomar medidas de envergadura equivalente.-

Por primera vez todos se miraron desconcertados. Nanoha buscó la mirada de Fate pero la rubia Enforcer solo miraba hacia Hayate y hacia su madre. La expresión de Lindy Harlaown no dejaba traslucir nada pero la almirante, al igual que Hayate, no estaba en su talante habitual y evitaba ligeramente la mirada de su hija.

Horas atrás en la madrugada, tras la notificación de la hipótesis de Nanoha, Hayate se había quedado inusualmente callada y se despidió de Fate y a Nanoha hacía una reunión de altos mandos, asegurándoles que ninguna hipótesis sería descartada.

La Directora de todas la Unidades Especiales, Carim Gracia, tomó la palabra en esos momentos.

-Tal y como ha dicho la Coronel Yagami, las situaciones que se han presentado han hecho patente más que nunca la necesidad de tener una Unidad Especial para la atención e investigación de estos casos, como era la función de la Unidad Nueve. El trabajo que ustedes han realizado, junto con la Coronel Yagami hasta la fecha, ha sido realmente meritorio y sobresaliente, pero dadas las circunstancias actuales, no podemos tener una sola Unidad realizando las dos funciones aunque se trate de agentes de élite como ustedes.-

Fate entendía la lógica de lo que Carim y Hayate estaban diciendo pero sabía que había algo más que no iba a gustarle. Como tampoco le gustaba a Hayate y a Lindy pese al discurso que les estaban dando.

-A partir de este día y con efecto inmediato,- informó Carim, -La Unidad Nueve de la División será restaurada y la investigación de los atentados al Banco Central y al subterráneo de Midchilda, quedarán bajo su jurisdicción. Debo pedirles tanto a la Coronel Yagami como a ustedes, que realicen un esfuerzo adicional solo un poco más, durante un período de transición razonable, mientras la nueva Unidad inicia sus funciones plenamente.-

Antes de que ninguno de los presentes pudiera hacer algún planteamiento, Carim respondió la pregunta que estaba en la cabeza de todos.

-A la cabeza de la Unidad Nueve estará la Mayor Yuri Natsume, quien a partir de este momento es transferida de lnteligencia de las Fuerzas Armadas a TSAB,- continuó Carim y después soltó la bomba que Fate sabía que se avecinaba.

-La Mayor Natsume se encuentra en estos momentos conformando su equipo de trabajo pero dadas las circunstancias especiales del atentado de ayer, la Mayor Natsume ha solicitado de manera especial, la transferencia de dos miembros de la Unidad Seis a su Unidad y estas transferencias han sido autorizadas por la Dirección General Táctica. A partir de este momento, las Agentes Shamal Yagami y Nanoha Takamachi serán reasignadas a la Unidad Nueve.-

Un murmullo se extendió por la sala de juntas mientras Fate se ponía de pie abruptamente. Pudo controlarse de hablar pero cuando se dio cuenta, miraba a la Directora Carim intensamente, sintiéndose utilizada; su mano sobre la mesa estaba crispada.

Signum apenas había podido controlarse de hacer lo mismo que Fate y su mirada se engarzó con la Shamal. La rubia doctora solo meneó la cabeza negativamente. Ni ella, ni Nanoha habían sido informadas de eso con anterioridad, se enteraban como todos, en ese instante.

Nanoha y Shamal, que se habían sentado juntas con Alto y Lucino miraban alternadamente hacia Fate y Carim desconcertadas.

-Enforcer Testarossa,- dijo Carim levantando una mano conciliadoramente, -Sé que está notificación es abrupta e inesperada. Lo fue también para nosotros.-

Fate miró a Lindy. Poco importaba en esos momentos que la almirante fuera su madre. Lo que estaban haciendo era injusto y todos lo sabían.

Lindy, por primera vez se aproximó a Carim y se dirigió a todos, pero especialmente al equipo de Fate.

-Todo lo que han dicho Carim y Hayate es preciso y acertado, y todos ustedes lo saben. La situación actual para la Unidad Seis se ha vuelto abrumadora e insostenible. No hay manera de que puedan investigar los casos que solo investigadores como ustedes pueden investigar y además, hacerse cargo de los casos relacionados con los atentados que también requieren, una atención especial,- dijo Lindy.

-Eso no les da derecho a formar su equipo de trabajo con nuestros agentes,- dijo Fate secamente antes de poder contenerse.

La mirada de sus compañeros alrededor de la mesa indicaba que todos pensaban lo mismo que Fate.

Lindy miró a su hija y continuó con la misma firmeza, -Todos trabajamos para la misma organización y con el mismo objetivo Enforcer: Proteger a los ciudadanos y atrapar a quienes representen una amenaza para su seguridad. Mucho me temo que la labor de Shamal y Nanoha fue excepcional el día de ayer y muy seguramente, esa es la razón detrás del requerimiento tan especifico de la Mayor Natsume.

Lindy miró a su hija y a todos sus subordinados con autoridad antes de agregar.

-La reinstauración inmediata de la Unidad Nueve como un equipo independiente y autónomo es una orden directa del Ministerio del Interior y la designación de la Mayor Natusme para el cargo, se ha realizado en una sesión extraordinaria del consejo de seguridad a primera hora de la mañana. Debo decir que para Nanoha y para Shamal es una oportunidad especial ya que, aunque siguen en TSAB, tendrán mucha mayor responsabilidad en la Unidad Nueve.-

Lindy no tenía que decir que las ordenes que habían recibido venían de muy arriba en la cadena de mando y no había espacio de oposición posible. Fate quiso decir que Nanoha era todavía era una novata y no estaba lista para mayor responsabilidad pero Nanoha solicitó la palabra en esos momentos y se puso de pie.

-Adelante, Agente Takamachi,- dijo Lindy.

-Almirante, Directora, Coronel, - dijo Nahona sorprendiendo un poco a todos con su solemnidad, -Shamal-san y yo entendemos las razones de nuestra reasignación, pero al tomar dos miembros de un mismo equipo de investigación, también se está afectando la operación y efectividad de la Unidad Seis. Salvo por la emergencia de ayer, hemos estado muy ocupados y enfocados en un caso extremadamente complicado; ustedes están enteradas de la gravedad de los asesinatos seriales que se han vinculado a un mismo sujeto…Un caso como ese no puede ser dejado de lado.-

-En ningún momento se sugiere algo como eso, Agente Takamachi,- apuntó Carim con severidad.

-Nanoha está trabajando en el perfil del asesino y por sus características, está siendo más difícil que en otros casos. Ayer debíamos empezar un análisis muy detallado de las víctimas identificadas hasta el momento,- agregó Fate al argumento de Nanoha, -Y tenemos todavía pendiente la entrevista con el General Bassanius respecto a la desaparición de su hija.-

-Sin menospreciar la gravedad del caso, creo que la diferencia de pesos es significativa Fate,- dijo Carim mirando ahora a Fate, -Hasta antes de entrar a esta reunión, doscientas cincuenta personas habían fallecido a causa de la explosión de ayer o del agente tóxico que fue liberado…Sin tomar en cuenta las repercusiones económicas que tuvo el ataque al Banco de Midchilda.-

Fate inspiró profundamente y apretó los puños. Ella lo sabía sin necesidad que Carim se lo recordara.

-Doscientas cincuenta y siete, de acuerdo al último reporte que me dio Shamal….así es, Directora. ¿Eso implica que el caso del atentado tiene mayor prioridad que cualquier otro de los que estamos investigando?-

Muy a su pesar, Lindy tuvo que intervenir tras ese cuestionamiento de Fate.

-Eso implica, Enforcer Testarossa, que los recursos necesarios deben ser asignados a cada caso de manera equivalente,- dijo Lindy seria. Fate era siempre respetuosa de las formas y Lindy podía entender lo que significaba la intempestiva noticia para ella, pero no había nada que pudieran hacer. La orden era irrevocable y tenían instrucciones de ejecutarla inmediatamente. Ni siquiera había sido posible prevenir a Fate de lo que venía. A duras penas, Lindy y Carim habían conseguido la prerrogativa de ser ellas quienes informaran a Hayate y a su personal.

Yuri Natusme había resultado estar mucho mejor posicionada de lo que todos pensaban.

-Yo puedo asistir en los dos casos,- dijo Nanoha abruptamente, -Es decir, mientras estamos en el periodo de transición, aunque en realidad…..-

La pelirroja hizo una pausa, inclinó la cabeza y cuando levantó la mirada, la fijó intensamente en Lindy Harlaown con determinación de hierro.

-Debo ayudar a atrapar a ese asesino Almirante….no descuidaré las labores que me sean asignadas en la Unidad Nueve si ese es el lugar donde puedo ser más útil, pero no puedo simplemente dejar de lado la investigación de… esas chicas,- la mirada de Nanoha era indiscutible, fiera y pasó de Lindy a Carim y Hayate antes de agregar con voz contenida, -No solo se trata de atrapar a un delincuente y asesino. Muchas de ellas todavía están vivas y a merced de alguien que las mutila y las mata poco a poco, y quizá, lo único que las mantiene vivas es la esperanza de que alguien, pueda llegar a ellas antes de que sea demasiado tarde.-

- A lo que se está comprometiendo es algo muy serio Agente,- dijo Hayate abruptamente, -¿Está consciente de las implicaciones que tendría para usted responsabilizarse de algo así?-

-Haré lo que sea necesario,- dijo Nanoha sin titubear, -Puedo no tener la experiencia que tienen mis compañeros pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo.-

Fate y todos los demás la miraban asombrados pero la pasión con la que hablaba Nanoha los había incendiado con el mismo deseo.

-Además,- agregó Nanoha con determinación, -Sé que cuento con el apoyo de mis compañeros y que ellos quieren exactamente lo mismo.-

Hasta ahí llego la capacidad de control de los agentes.

Todos se pusieron de pie y apoyaron la solicitud de Nanoha. Fate notó con cierta mezcla de alegría y orgullo el cambio que Nanoha había tenido meses atrás cuando empezó su colaboración con TSAB a esos momentos. Siempre supo que la joven era una brillante investigadora pero acaba de notas que además, tenía madera de líder. Mirando a sus compañeros, Fate se dio cuenta que con unas pocas palabras, Nanoha se había ganado el apoyo de todos. Incluso de los jefes de equipo, Griffith y Verossa, quienes se aproximaron a Fate y les hicieron saber a sus jefas, que ellos trabajarían en conjunto con el equipo de Fate también para lo que se necesitara.

Lindy y Carim intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

Hayate puso nuevamente orden en la sala.

-Aprecio su unidad y solidaridad pero tenemos que ser muy realistas con lo que podemos y no podemos hacer,- dijo Hayate, -La Mayor Natsume y la Unidad Nueve tendrán sus propias prioridades y objetivos como los tenemos nosotros.

Lindy intervino nuevamente, ella entendía que Hayate quería dejar bien claras las expectativas para todos pero sabía muy bien la importancia de tener el apoyo y la motivación de su equipo. Lindy, al igual que Fate, había notado la reacción del equipo ante la intervención de Nanoha.

-Su propuesta me parece muy interesante Agente Takamachi,- dijo la Almirante, -Desde luego que no podemos dejar pasar ninguna oportunidad para aclarar ese caso con la mayor celeridad posible. Durante este período de transición creo que tiene mucho sentido que usted apoye la investigación que lidera la Agente Testarossa y muy especialmente, la labor que liderará la Agente Yagami con el CCE.-

Entonces la mirada de Lindy se enfocó en Shamal.

-Su caso es diferente a la de Agente Takamachi, Agente Yagami,- dijo Lindy mirando a la joven mujer que había conocido desde que era una niña, -Su labor con el Centro de Control Epidemiológico es instrumental para TSAB, no solo para la División de Unidades Especiales. Aunque esté asignada con carácter inmediato a la Unidad Nueve, y reporte a la Mayor Natsume como su superior para las investigaciones científicas relacionados con los atentados; usted tendrá una labor especial de enlace con el CCE y otras organizaciones para la cual, reportara directamente conmigo y con el Almirante Graham.-

Signum y Fate se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

Verossa miró a Shamal con preocupación.

Shamal miró a Nanoha, quién todavía estaba de pie.

"_Así que en realidad, tampoco confían en Natsume tanto como pareciera,"_ pensó Fate. Eso no iba a gustarle para nada a la rata de inteligencia esa.

-Tendremos días muy ocupados y difíciles frente a nosotros,- dijo Lindy mirando a todos los presentes, incluyendo Hayate y Carim, -Cuento con su arduo trabajo y su determinación. La Coronel Yagami y la Subdirectora Gracia les informarán los detalles y organizarán las actividades durante el periodo de transición. La Mayor Natsume debe estar en la oficina en un par de horas más y tendremos otra reunión con ella en ese momento.-

Después de dar por terminada la reunión y de que todos los agentes abandonaran la sala de juntas, Hayate y Carim se quedaron un momento más con la Almirante Harlaown.

-Eso es un poco arriesgado, no le parece Almirante. A Natsume no va a gustarle nada que Nanoha tenga un pie en la Unidad Nueve y otro en la Seis,- dijo Hayate directa al punto.

-Hayate,- dijo Carim, -Bastante ya tenemos con tener la Central de Inteligencia del Ejército metiéndose en nuestro terreno como para además, tener una insubordinación generalizada en tu Unidad en estos momentos…Empezando contigo, por cierto. Tu actitud en la reunión con los altos mandos no fue precisamente diplomática. La decisión que tomó la Almirante es la más apropiada para la situación actual.-

-Alguien tiene que decirles como son las cosas de vez en cuando,- dijo Hayate tratando de parecer despreocupada aunque en realidad no lo estaba en lo absoluto.

Lindy quien recién terminaba de servirse un té y le echaba varias cucharadas de azúcar, se volvió a Hayate sonriendo con inocencia.

-Yuri Natsume tiene una vasta experiencia en temas de espionaje internacional, contraespionaje, terrorismo e inteligencia que le han granjeado además una importante red de contactos entre los altos mandos….Eso es innegable,- dijo Lindy sorbiendo elegantemente su té, -Pero hay un punto que no debemos olvidar chicas.-

Hayate y Carim miraron a su jefa, intrigadas de que luciera tan relajada para como estaban las cosas.

Pero Lindy solo miró a Carim y cuando habló, pese a su sonrisa, su mirada tenía un brillo implacable.

-Sin importar quien la apadrine, en realidad, aquí en TSAB, Natsume tendrá que reportar y responder ante mí. Si pudimos contra Regius Gaiz, podremos con ella también. Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que las cosas se acomoden en el lugar que deben estar. La propuesta de Nanoha-san es justo lo que necesitamos en estos momentos y no esperaba menos de ella. Ahora debemos apoyarla, a ella y al equipo de Hayate….y muy especialmente, a Shamal. Su labor, será con mucho, la más difícil y vulnerable pero es la única con quién podemos contar para ello.-

Carim miró a Hayate.

A veces olvidaba que Shamal, Signum y Zafira eran su familia, aunque ese hecho nunca interfería con el trabajo que tenía que ser realizado, desde luego que tenía que ser difícil para Hayate en ocasiones.

-La almirante tiene razón Coronel. No lo había visto de esa manera. Contarás con mi apoyo…como siempre,- dijo Carim quien, aunque no era militar de carrera, se había labrado un nombre a base de puro esfuerzo como funcionaria de alto nivel en TSAB.

-Déjanos a Natsume a nosotras,- dijo Lindy terminando su té y después agregó cambiando de tema abruptamente, -Supe que la Superintendente Yakushiji ha desplegado ya sus influencias y sus recursos…-

-Signum y Fate me comentaron al respecto,- informó Hayate escuetamente. Lindy Harlaown nunca abordaba ningún tema por casualidad.

Lindy se quedó pensativa unos momentos.

-A diferencia de Natsume, creo que ella puede ser una aliada interesante Hayate, sería bueno que reconsideraras tu opinión sobre ella.-

-Tengo una opinión excelente de la Superintendente,- dijo Hayate con expresión inocente, -Son sus métodos los que me parecen ligeramente….cuestionables.-

Carim meneo la cabeza ligeramente de un lado para otro y se acarició la barbilla ligeramente como si pensara arduamente, para después decir, -No sé a quién me recuerda….-

Tras reír un poco y relajar la tensión entre ellas, las tres mujeres se despidieron para ir a enfrentar los retos que les deparaba ese día.

Hayate, también se preparaba internamente para los retos personales que tendría que afrontar tras ese anuncio. Aunque Nanoha y Shamal estuvieran tan dispuestas y solicitas a ayudar en lo que fuera necesario, ella dudaba mucho que Fate y Signum mostraran tan acomedidas y dóciles.

-X-

Fate no tuvo tiempo de rumiar las implicaciones de los cambios que tenían frente a ellos en la Unidad Seis, ya que tan pronto como puso un pie en su oficina, se encontró con la aclamada Superintendente Yakushiji, cómodamente sentada en SU silla, atendiendo a dos personas que le daban la espalda al momento que Fate entró.

-Oh, Fate…excelente, que bueno que puedes reunirte con nosotros,- dijo Ryoko completamente instalada en la oficina de Fate y en la función que desempeñaba.

Un hombre mayor con un elegante traje oscuro se puso de pie y se volvió hacia Fate.

-General Bassanius….la Enforcer Fate Testarossa, ella es la agente de TSAB a cargo de investigar el caso de los asesinatos seriales que comentábamos,- explico Ryōko poniéndose a su vez de pie.

-Marius Bassanius,- saludo el General con gesto sombrío y sin hacer referencia a su título militar.

-General….- dijo Fate, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Junto al General, una hermosa joven de cabello castaño rojizo hasta los hombros, también se había puesto de pie.

-Mi hija, Euris- la presentó el General, -La superintendente Yakushiji nos daba algunos pormenores de la investigación que llevan a cabo.

-Siento mucho que se haya podido concretar la reunión el día de ayer con ustedes General, usted está al tanto de la situación,- dijo Fate realmente apenada con el General. Independientemente del atentado, cada minuto que pasaba, para ellos debía ser un infierno. Fate lo sabía con nítida certeza.

-Ayer nos reunimos con la Superintendente y la asistente de la Coronel Yagami, escuchamos las noticias de camino hacia aquí por la mañana y cuando llegamos Clyde y Lindy Harlaown me pusieron al tanto. Hemos dejado ya toda la información con la que contamos con los Agente Finieno e Izumida, espero que realmente pueda ser útil para encontrar a mi hija,- dijo el General Bassanius. En su rostro se notaba que no había dormido o descansado lo suficiente.

Fate hizo un ademán para que volvieran a sentarse y en ese momento Ryōko le extendió a Fate un dispositivo que Fate revisó rápidamente.

Al parecer Shari, junto con la Superintendente de Cranagan y el asistente de esta, habían entrevistado a los Bassanius en ausencia de la Unidad Seis y todos los datos estaban ya integrados en la base de información que usaban para la investigación.

-Tenemos que correlacionar estos datos con la información que ya tenemos y muy seguramente, deberemos hablar nuevamente con ustedes General,- dijo Fate y tras una rápida revisión de la información, preguntó -Su hija Sofía, ¿vivía sola?-

-No,- respondió la hija del General, -Hemos compartido departamento desde que estamos en la Universidad.-

Fate hizo ajustes en las notas del dispositivo.

-¿Sofía ha….salido en alguna ocasión por algunos días sin avisar?- agregó Fate con toda la delicadeza que le fue posible.

-Jamás,- respondió el General casi tajantemente, -Siempre avisa donde y con quien está. Ha crecido en una familia de militares aunque no haya escogido esa profesión. Usted sabe cómo es eso, Enforcer.-

Fate asintió. Lo sabía. Pero también sabía que había momentos en que no se decía todo a la familia.

-En el reporte mencionas que estaba saliendo con una persona, Srita Bassanius….Usted, ¿Se encontró en algún momento con el pretendiente de su hermana? ¿Fue a su casa?- agregó Fate sin entrar en más detalles.

-Me encontré con él en un par de ocasiones cuando pasaba por Sofía,- respondió Euris, -Pero nunca estuvo más de dos minutos, solo entraba, saludaba y casi siempre, se despedían para salir. No llegaron a pasar tiempo de sus…citas, en el departamento.-

-¿Supo si en algún momento, él estuvo en su casa cuando usted no estuviera?- preguntó Fate con suavidad.

Euris miró a Fate desconcertada un momento, miró a su padre y lo pensó detenidamente antes de responder.

-Estoy casi segura que no. Sofía me lo habría dicho. Ella hablaba a menudo de lo reservado que Alex era.-

Ryōko observaba a Fate haciendo las preguntas y sutilmente, apreciaba las cualidades investigadores de la agente.

-¿Ha tenido noticias de este….Alex….- Fate revisó brevemente el expediente, -Rowe, después de la desaparición de su hermana?-

-No,- respondió Euris con tristeza, -Él fue al primero que llamé pero no ha respondido en el número que Sofía me dejó.-

Fate decidió dejar las cosas como estaban con los Bassanius. Necesitaba reenfocarse en el caso y poner a su equipo a trabajar con toda la información que Ryoko había recopilado.

Lo primero que tenían que hacer era establecer contacto con ese tal, Alex Rowe.

-Investigaremos la desaparición de su hija de manera conjunta con la policía de Midchilda, General…le aseguro que haremos todo lo posible y lo mantendré personalmente al tanto de lo que encontremos. El caso de su hija, puede no estar vinculado con la investigación que le comentaba la Superintendente Yakushiji,- apuntó Fate deseando internamente que así fuera.

-Rezamos por ello, Agente Testarossa,- dijo el General, -Déjenos saber de cualquier información adicional que necesiten, vendremos de inmediato.-

-Necesitaremos hacer una visita a su departamento, Srita. Bassanius,- dijo Fate dirigiéndose a Euris, -Y lo mejor es que sea lo antes posible. También deberemos visitar el trabajo de su hermana y tal vez entrevistar a algunas de sus amigas y personas cercanas.-

-Lo que sea necesario,- respondió nuevamente el General, -Algunos amigos cercanos ya están al tanto ya que tratamos al principio de ver si Sofía había entrado en contacto con alguno de ellos. Todos están dispuestos a ayudar.-

Fate asintió.

-Nos contactaremos con ustedes General,- dijo Fate mientras el General y su hija, agradecían a la superintendente y se despedían para salir, apesadumbrados pero todavía con la esperanza viva.

Cuando estuvieron a solas, Fate miró a Ryōko quien todavía se mantenía sentada en su silla.

-¿Te molesta que haya usado tu oficina Fate?- preguntó Ryōko con ligereza.

Fate hizo un ligero gesto de sorpresa.

-Más que molestarme, me ha sorprendido Superintendente,- dijo Fate en tono frío y distante.

-Wow…. ¡cuánta frialdad!- dijo Ryōko poniéndose de pie para dejar la silla de Fate libre, -Y ya habíamos quedado que me llamarías Ryōko.-

Como si no le importara lo que Fate pudiera agregar a ese comentario, Ryōko solo continuo.

-La oficina de Signum está muy bien para trabajar, es cómoda y funcional para una sola persona, pero no es el mejor sitio para recibir a un General de División con el rango de Marius Bassanius y menos en un caso como el que tenemos,- explicó Ryōko sin inmutarse, -Con la emergencia de ayer, afortunadamente, Junichirō y yo estábamos por aquí desde temprano y pudimos adelantar con la entrevista mientras todos ustedes estaban en la zona del atentado. El General y su hija estuvieron aquí desde las siete de la mañana. La Agente Rein Force me dio la autorización para usar tu oficina.-

Fate controló su disgusto para que su rostro no mostrara ninguna expresión. Rein le debía una.

Además tenía que reconocer que Ryōko tenía razón.

Gracias a que estaban ahí, la investigación no se había detenido por completo.

-Le pediré a los chicos que recompilen los datos y resultados en los que estaban trabajando hasta ayer e integren la información que ustedes obtuvieron,- dijo Fate de modo muy profesional, -Podemos tener una reunión por la tarde para revisar los avances y determinar las siguientes acciones.-

Ryōko asintió sonriendo.

-Como usted ordene Enforcer,- dijo en un tono sumiso que Fate no creía para nada y se enfiló hacía la salida, -¿Podrías decirle a Signum que se encuentre conmigo en su oficina? Hay varios puntos que me gustaría discutir con ella antes de la reunión.-

Fate internamente, sintió un poco de lástima por su amiga. Pero agradeció no tener que lidiar personalmente con Ryōko todo el tiempo.

Fue hasta un rato después que la Superintendente hubiera salido de su oficina que Fate cayó en la cuenta de que Ryōko tenía comunicación directa, en el momento que lo deseara, con Signum. No tenía que pedirle a Fate que le avisara.

Aun en esos momentos, Ryōko disfrutaba de jugar con ellas. O tal vez simplemente era su forma de ser y no podía evitarlo.

-Demonio de mujer,- susurró Fate mientras se enfrascaba en revisar la pila de trabajo que tenía acumulada.

-X-

**Zona Conurbada Midchilda-Cranagan, Día 18, Décimo Mes. 12:30 hrs**

Las imágenes se sucedían vertiginosas y mudas en la pantalla.

Los servicios de noticias no hablaban de otra cosa desde ayer por la mañana.

Estaba un poco harto.

-Se ha vuelto muy aburrido,- dijo mientras cortaba con delicadeza un trozo de carne, perfectamente cocinada y aderezada, -Parece que saben lo que hacen pero en realidad son más estúpidos que un perro persiguiendo su propia cola, ¿No te parece?-

Tras servirse una nueva copa de vino tinto, se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un sorbo muy pequeño, para después seguir masticando. El bouquet del vino mezclado con la carne lo llenaba de placer.

-Se enfrascarán en una búsqueda para encontrarle sentido a algo que no lo tiene. No hay una razón para lastimar, ¿sabes? Todos aquellos que digan lo contrario, son mentirosos o ignorantes. No tiene que haber una razón. Las razones le quitan el sentido al acto.-

El miraba las noticias con el audio apagado por lo que la sucesión de imágenes en la pantalla, carecía de sentido en ocasiones.

-¿Tú crees a que a ellos les importaba cuantas personas iban a morir?- preguntó pero ninguna voz respondió, -Por supuesto que no. De la misma forma que a un investigador de laboratorio no le importa cuántas ratas o monos viven o mueren a raíz de sus experimentos. La vida y la muerte son simplemente dos estadíos opuestos de un experimento. Un medio vulgar para alcanzar un fin igualmente vulgar. No hay arte o belleza o placer en lo que hacen.-

Cuando terminó de comer, se limpió los labios con un pulcrísima servilleta blanca, se sirvió una nueva copa de vino y se puso de pie dejando la mesa tal y como estaba.

-La vida debería ser mucho más que eso, que un experimento vulgar; mucho más que la sucesión de días sin sentido. Deberíamos aspirar y sentir cada segundo….intensamente, ¿no, querida?...Vamos, es momento de vivir….intensamente.-

El hombre caminó por la habitación donde se encontraban, hasta un pequeño vano donde unas escaleras descendían. Afuera, el día gris y nublado hacía que fuera necesario mantener cierta iluminación aun a esa hora del mediodía pero él siempre tenía unas lámparas encendidas sin importar la hora o el clima exterior.

Varias lámparas de pie estratégicamente posicionadas en diversos puntos creaban una iluminación muy suave; él odiaba la iluminación intensa y brillante y casi siempre estaba mejor solo con la iluminación más tenue posible.

Aunque en realidad, ahí no tenía que preocuparse de la iluminación natural en lo absoluto; la habitación en la que estaban no tenía una sola ventana.

Muy seguramente llovería por la tarde.

A él le gustaban esos días grises y lluviosos.

Ameritaban una comida especial.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, sin volverse para mirarla, le habló. Su voz, que hasta entonces había sido suave y sedosa cambió, volviéndose afilada y dura.

-No te retrases,- dijo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Desde el rincón donde había estado, una chica de cabello castaño muy claro, largo y enmarañado, desnuda y apenas cubierta con algo que parecía un saco de manta; utilizó ambos brazos para arrastrarse por el pulido piso de duela y seguirlo.

Tenía que hacerlo de esa manera ya que, solo tenía una pierna.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias como siempre por sus reviews.<p>

Si, Euris y Marius Bassanius de Last Exile. Supongo que ya se imaginaran quien es la chica desaparecida.

Y sí, yo sé que hubo muy poquito NanoFate en este capítulo, tenía que tener un poco de desarrollo en la trama ya que es importante para el futuro, pero vendrá mucho más en los capítulos siguientes.

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. Decisiones

Después de muchísimo tiempo, por fin he conseguido regresar.

Me tomo muchísimo. Tanto que casi no puedo creerlo yo mismo. Mi vida se puso patas para arriba pero soy persistente.

Debo decir que me ha costado un poco de trabajo retomar las historias por diversas razones. Me siento un poco ajeno a todo, como en proceso de "desoxidación." A los que todavía siguen la historia y se han mantenido al pie del cañon pese a todo, les agradezco en el alma sus comentarios y mensajes. Siento mucho no haber podido contestar reviews pero créame que las leo y las precio mucho y aprecio mucho también toda la ayuda que me puedan prestar para regresar al "NanoFate" que tanto nos gusta y que compartimos. Necesito sus comentarios y sugerencias para re-encancharme y retomar el camino.

Volver a escribir después de este tiempo ha sido como haber tenido algún accidente y empezar apenas la rehabilitación, y es un poco igual...difícil...tengan paciencia con mis errores. Me esforzare por corregirlos.

Últimamente estoy menos pegado que nunca al Facebook y al correo, pero pueden encontrarme en Instagram donde he abierto una cuenta y me ha sido más fácil mantenerme "conectado" e "interesado" en el mundo. Si quieren dejarme un comentario o una reclamación por ahí, seguro me llega más rápido! Soy Aleksei punto Volken, asi todo seguido.

Nuevamente, muchísimas GRACIAS a todos leer, por sus reviews y comentarios, y muy especialmente por su paciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Sombra"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 5. Decisiones.**

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 18, Décimo Mes. 020:30 hrs**

Como suele suceder en esas ocasiones en que la realidad nos desborda, pese a la tenaz determinación de Fate, su cuerpo y su concentración empezaban a resentir las treinta y ocho horas seguidas de trabajo continuo apenas interrumpido por ligeros respiros casi solo para ir a los servicios o conseguir más café.

−Ni siquiera el café más fuerte del mundo logrará tenerte despierta una noche más Testarossa…

Signum, de pie, apoyada descuidadamente en el marco de la puerta de Fate, con la chaqueta negra del uniforme desbrochada, el uniforme ligeramente desaliñado y rostro demacrado era una imagen raramente vista.

Fate levantó la cabeza del aparente desorden de su escritorio para mirarla.

−Tu no luces lo que se dice fresca y radiante….− se defendió Fate frunciendo el ceño inicialmente para después sonreír, relajarse y echarse hacia atrás en su silla reclinable cuando Signum apoyó dos humeantes tazas de café en su escritorio antes de dejarse caer pesadamente en una de las cómodas sillas que Fate reservaba para sus visitantes.

Durante un largo rato ninguna de las dos dijo nada y solo se limitaron a beber el café, cada una perdida en sus pensamiento mirando hacía nada en particular.

El silencio a su alrededor era absoluto. Todos estaban o asignados en alguna tarea o se habían ido ya, tan exhaustos como ellas.

− ¿Has hablado con ella?− le pregunto Signum de repente. Fate no necesitaba preguntar a quién se refería.

Fate negó lentamente con la cabeza sin decir palabra y sin mirar a su amiga.

Hasta después de lo que pareció un largo rato Fate arrancó su mirada de su taza de café para mirar a Signum.

−¿Y tú?

Signum negó con la cabeza con idéntica y fatal lentitud.

Las dos se miraron.

Desde el inesperado anuncio de las transferencias de Nanoha y Shamal a la recién integrada Sección 9 bajo el mando de Yuti Natsume, ambas mujeres habían sido succionadas a una vorágine abrumadora.

Fate había tenido la esperanza de poder reunirse con Nanoha esa tarde para poder hablar de su entrevista con el General Bassanius y avanzar en el caso pero había sido simplemente imposible. Yuri Natsume había llegado y se había llevado a Nanoha sin ninguna explicación o comentario.

El caso de Shamal era un poco peor. Natsume también había extendido su garra hacía ella pero además, para zozobra de la Doctora, durante toda la tarde tuvo que integrarse a diferentes reuniones de alto nivel con diferentes mandos y funcionarios respecto a la naturaleza y consecuencias del atentado al subterráneo.

El desfile de personalidades militares, así como de contratistas en rubro de las aplicaciones militares fue abrumador. El equivalente solo habría sido el desfile por la alfombra roja de algún prestigiado festival internacional de cine.

Un ligero carraspeo, sacó a Signum y a Fate de su ensimismamiento.

A un lado de la puerta, encontraron a la Superintendente Ryōko, tan impecable y elegante como esa mañana flanqueada por dos atractivos hombres maduros, igualmente impecables y elegantes.

−Enforcer Testarossa, Agente Yagami, espero no llegar en un mal momento, − dijo con una sonrisa encantadora. –Quisiera presentarles a dos altos ejecutivos de la empresa JACES, Hiroki y Masamoto Yakushiji…

La Superintendente espero unos segundos hasta que la información llegó a los cansados cerebros de Signum y Fate.

JACES era la empresa contratista y desarrolladora de alta tecnología para las fuerzas armadas, militares y policiales y una de las corporaciones más grandes del planeta. Concebida y fundada por la familia Yakushiji donde Ryōko era al parecer, la única heredera.

−Ryōko, nos ha hablado maravillas de ustedes agentes, − respondió el mayor de los hombres dirigiéndose a Fate. El General Masamoto Yakushiji, de acuerdo a los datos que Hayate había proporcionado a la Enforcer, −Entiendo que se enfrentan a un caso de extrema dificultad…Cuenten con nosotros para lo que necesiten.

Tras lo dicho tanto el General como su hijo, el padre de Ryōko, Hiroki Yakushiji, entraron a la oficina de Fate para saludar a ambas agentes. Signum y Fate, diligentemente se pusieron de pie.

− ¿Asegurando tu siguiente proyecto…. Masamoto? Aunque debo decir que la tecnología de JACES no se compara ni cercanamente a la de LOGOS.

Los tres integrantes de la familia Yakushiji y las dos agentes se volvieron ante el comentario, principalmente sorprendidos por la acidez que destilaba la voz que lo había pronunciado.

Dos hombre uno rubio muy joven y uno maduro, de edad indeterminada se había acercado por el pasillo sin que los notaran.

−Muruta…debes aprender el respeto a tus mayores, − intervino otro hombre, de cabello negro brillante, alto y apuesto.

−El respeto, al igual que los contratos, debe ganarse…Eso al menos tú lo sabes, Hades,− respondió el aludido, mientras Yuri Natsume aparecía cerrando la extraña comitiva seguida por una abrumada Shamal.

−Buenas noches, veo que todos se conocen ya… me da mucho gusto… ¿Seguimos a la junta caballeros? Mi asistente mi indica que los Almirantes y Generales convocados nos esperan ya, − informó Natsume con voz fría y dura.

Fate y Signum apenas tuvieron oportunidad de murmurar saludos y buenas noches a la comitiva antes de que Natsume los arreara a todos a su destino, que asumían las agentes, se trataba de la sala de juntas principal de la Dirección General de TSAB; un lugar al que nadie deseaba ser convocado, con excepción de ese grupo de hombres que parecían dirigirse entusiasmados a un parque de diversiones.

Ryōko, quien no había hecho ningún movimiento para seguir a su padre y a su abuelo, se había quedado simplemente de pie lanzando miradas penetrantes a los otros hombres desde la puerta de la oficina de Fate.

−Tenemos una junta urgente,− dijo Shamal deteniéndose apenas unos segundos para mirar a Signum intensamente desde el pasillo, −Altos mandos de diferentes Secciones y Divisiones han sido convocados por el Almirante Phils y el Almirante Graham…junto con los contratistas militares más importantes….No sé a qué hora llegaré a casa….

"_Si es que llegas"_ pensó Signum tratando que el pensamiento no se reflejara en su semblante. – Ten cuidado… Avísame si necesitas algo… −

Shamal se contuvo de hacer otro gesto y siguió apresuradamente a su nueva jefa sin saludar siquiera a Ryōko Yakushiji.

Ryōko miró a las dos mujeres arqueando una ceja en dirección a Signum, sin embargo cuando habló su comentario no tenía nada que ver con el significativo intercambio entre ellas −Bruno y Muruta Azrael, así como Hades Vandein… TSAB sí que se está tomando las cosas en serio, − dijo dirigiéndose a nadie en particular.

Y de casi nadie le llego la respuesta.

−Bueno, no me diga que esperaba que JACES fuese el único proveedor de alta tecnología de TSAB…Superintendente Yakushiji, − dijo Hayate, quien había llegado silenciosa como siempre, sonriendo enigmáticamente a una Ryōko que se volvía a mirarla idénticamente.

−Coronel…−saludó Ryōko, siguiendo la regla que ambas mujeres siempre seguían de dirigirse a la otra por sus cargos, para después ignorar el comentario de Hayate y preguntar en su lugar, − ¿Usted no ha sido convocada a la reunión? Parece que las planas mayores de todo el continente se dan cita hoy aquí.

−No en esta ocasión, − respondió Hayate poniéndose de pie junto a Signum y Fate, −Tan pronto se ha activado la Sección Nueve, mi máxima prioridad vuelven a ser los casos asignados a la Sección Seis. Hemos tenido un breve pero intenso, periodo de transición con la Mayor Natsume pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en el caso del secuestrador.

−Torturador, mutilador ó asesino le quedarían mejor como descripciones Coronel, − dijo Ryōko poniéndose seria de repente.

Hayate miró a Ryoko por algunos segundos, escrutándola, pero no se tragó el anzuelo.

− ¿Alguna novedad con el caso?− preguntó Hayate al cabo de algunos segundos mirando a Fate.

−Solo una, − anunció Fate, −No te había informado porque Lucino me avisó antes de estos…encuentros…. y todavía está validando la información. Lucino encontró una referencia a Alex Rowe, el pretendiente de Sophia Bassanius, como finado.

− ¡¿Cómo dices?!− casi gritó Ryōko mientras empujaba a Fate de vuelta a su despacho, − ¡¿Por qué no me habían informado?!

−Superintendente, − la llamó Signum tratando de que la mujer se calmara un poco.

Las cuatro mujeres entraron al despacho de Fate y Hayate cerró la puerta.

− Como decía antes Superintendente, apenas he recibido esa noticia y no podemos todavía dar por sentado que se trate del mismo Alex Rowe que ha estado saliendo con Sophia Bassanius. Lucino tiene que validar esa información y deberemos corroborar todo lo que ella encuentre en las bases de datos. A parte de que hemos integrado ya la información que nos dejaron los Bassanius, con las actividades de transición con la Sección Nueve, apenas por la tarde Alto y Lucino pudieron iniciar con algunas entrevistas y los cruces de información,− explicó Fate muy seria.

−Necesitamos trabajar en eso de inmediato, − afirmó Ryōko tomando su dispositivo móvil, tecleando con fiereza.

−Sí, pero antes, mi equipo necesita descansar Superintendente, − dijo Hayate a su vez adelantándose, −Mañana podrán continuar con la investigación y dedicarse de lleno a ella.

−Mientras ustedes descansan, ese loco sigue suelto secuestrando y mutilando mujeres, − dijo Ryōko antes de poder contenerse.

Fate miró a la mujer entrecerrando los ojos. Esa premura no estaba motivada únicamente por el profesionalismo policial. Era personal. La rubia lo sabía, lo había vivido.

Fue Signum sin embargo, quien intervino ante el comentario de la Superintendente de Cranagan.

−Nosotros no descansamos y nos olvidamos de las personas que nos necesitan Ryōko, nos reponemos para dar la batalla que tenemos que dar…para nadie, ni siquiera para las chicas que están en poder de ese sujeto ahora y sufriendo cada segundo, resulta de ayuda que cometamos errores que pueden costarles la vida.

Fate agregó, − Mañana iremos con junto los Tenientes de la Policia de Midchilda que investigan el caso y haremos un rastreo detallado tanto de Sophia Bassanius como su pretendiente con todos los datos que ya tenemos Superintendente. El resto de mi equipo trabajará desde aquí, también completamente dedicado al caso y por la tarde cotejaremos avances.

La Enforcer dio un paso al frente y miró fijamente a la Superintendente Yakushiji quien le devolvía la mirada con idéntica intensidad.

−Vamos a atrapar a ese individuo y vamos a impedir que secuestre más mujeres….Pero con toda la información certera. No podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores.

Hayate, Fate y Signum solo miraron a Ryōko quien tras esas afirmaciones, inspiró profundamente y solo asintió.

−Tienes razón Fate, − dijo al final conciliadoramente, −Han sido días muy largos respecto a este caso de muchas maneras. Nos encontraremos aquí mañana temprano entonces.

Tras comentar sobre algunas detalles menores, Ryōko se despidió dejando a las tres amigas mirándola intrigadas.

−Esa reacción no fue exactamente lo que esperaba de la Superintendente Yakushiji, − dijo Fate al cabo con semblante pensativo, −Tal vez valdría la pena explorar más a detalle el rol de la policía de Cranagan en este caso.

−Deja a la Superintendente a mi cargo, − dijo Hayate mirando hacia el exterior de la oficina de Fate por donde Ryōko había tomado rumbo, −Ustedes encárguense del caso como ya se había previsto.

Tras decir eso, Hayate se despidió de sus amigas y subordinadas ordenándoles que descansaran esa noche y se dirigió a las oficinas de seguridad interna. Una vez ahí, su rango hizo relativamente sencillo que le permitieran el acceso a las cintas de seguridad de las instalaciones donde no tuvo que buscar mucho para identificar la ruta que Ryōko Yakushiji siguió para abandonar el edificio.

Durante todo el trayecto hasta su lugar asignado de estacionamiento, la Superintendente de Cranagan, habló por su dispositivo móvil dando airadas instrucciones.

-X-

Váyase a saber si por repentina urgencia de Ryōko Yakushiji o por la súbita conciencia de las mujeres atrapadas a merced del sujeto que perseguían, pero la Enforcer Fate Testarossa caminaba por los desiertos pasillos de la Sección Seis rumbo a los estacionamientos generales, mirando hacía el piso y tan ensimismada dando vueltas al cúmulo de información que ya tenían que no notó a una figura coronada con una brillante cabellera pelirroja hasta que chocó con ella.

Nanoha por su parte, miraba en su móvil el contacto de Kyoya, su hermano, y se debatía si debía avisarle como él le había insistido tenazmente, que finalmente podía pasar por ella a la oficina; o si debía simplemente llamar a un taxi del servicio seguro de TSAB cuando le cayó el impacto de la distraída Enforcer que hasta esa mañana, era su jefa.

Ante la sorpresa las dos mujeres se miraron.

−Esto se está volviendo una costumbre, − dijo Fate dejando que una sonrisa neutral aflorara a su rostro, −Si quieres hablar conmigo, mi oficina está siempre abierta para ti, no tenemos que chocar en el pasillo.

Nanoha sonrió ante el intento de ligereza por parte de Fate. Era verdad. Parecía que no podía evitar chocar con Fate de una manera o de otra.

Antes de que Nanoha dijera algo, Fate decidió tomar el camino seguro y poner frente a ellas un tema de trabajo.

− Ya tenemos organizada toda la información sobre el caso. Esta tarde Alto y Lucino trabajaron un poco con los cruces de información y algunas entrevistas. ¿Crees que mañana tengas oportunidad de trabajar un poco con nosotros? Nos vendría muy bien que vieras el resumen. Además…Zafira, Vice y yo iremos al campo. No tenemos escenas de crimen así que el rastro de Sophia Bassanius es lo único que podemos seguir de momento…

Y de ahí Fate se soltó todavía por cerca de diez minutos dando detalles y cifras, cada vez con más apasionamiento. Nanoha vio maravillada el cambio en la rubia frente a ella, de ser una agente exhausta después más de treinta y ocho horas seguidas de trabajo, Fate volvía a verse fuerte, alerta y casi dispuesta a seguir trabajando ocho horas más como si fueran las nueve de la mañana y no casi la medianoche.

Una sonrisa ligera se dibujó en su rostro mientras escuchaba a Fate.

Fate de pronto guardó silencio y miro a Nanoha.

Las dos se miraron en silencio por varios segundos, escrutando sus miradas como si buscaran alguna respuesta perdida pero no pudieran hilvanar la pregunta que las llevaba a ella.

Fate se sentía atrapada por esa mirada azul y gustosamente se hubiera quedado ahí por horas, pero un pequeño reducto de racionalidad en su mente le decía que el pasillo lleno de cámaras de vigilancia de la oficina, no era el mejor lugar para contemplar a Nanoha de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

−Discúlpame, − dijo Fate finalmente, −Debes estar agotada y aquí estoy yo retrasando que te vayas a casa…

−No…no, − respondió Nanoha con cierto nerviosismo disimulado, −Al contrario, te agradezco….yo….desde luego que puedo trabajar con ustedes mañana. Por eso me he quedado hasta ahora. Llegue a un acuerdo con la Mayor Natsume. No sé cómo pueda organizar el resto de los días, pero al menos mañana, trabajaré por completo en la Sección Seis.

Fate no pudo (ni quiso) disimular la enorme sonrisa que afloró en su rostro ante el comentario de Nanoha.

−Fantástico, − dijo sin disimular su alegría, −Simplemente, fantástico. Irás al campo con nosotros entonces.

Intercambiaron algunos detalles más para el día siguiente y Fate estaba a punto de despedirse cuando notó, nuevamente, la hora.

−Es tardísimo Nanoha, ¿ya tienes transporte para tu casa?

Nanoha inspiró. Por unos momentos, había olvidado su debate interno anterior.

−Justo pensaba, − admitió, − Si debía llamar a Kyoya o tomar un taxi.

Fate ni siquiera lo pensó.

−Déjame llevarte.

Lo hizo con la mayor neutralidad y naturalidad posible, diciéndose que no insistiría si Nanoha decía que no, pero su mirada apenas contenía su anhelo.

Nanoha miro a la rubia Enforcer.

Desde el primer momento que aceptó el ofrecimiento de TSAB supo que tendría que trabajar conjuntamente con Fate y también había tenido plena conciencia que no podría evitarla. La noche anterior en los pocos pero intensos momentos que habían estado juntas se había sentido tan bien trabajando al lado de Fate que no pudo decir que no.

−Ok, − dijo Nanoha sonriendo, −Te lo agradezco mucho, Fate.

Fate disimuló su sorpresa ante la aceptación de Nanoha hablando nuevamente del caso mientras caminaban hasta su auto. Caminaron muy cerca la una de la otra pero nunca se tocaron. La simple intimidad de poder estar a solas con Nanoha, hablando sin presión, era más que suficiente para Fate.

Para Nanoha sin embargo, entrar nuevamente al auto de Fate fue como un viaje en el tiempo y tuvo que esforzarse para mantener la concentración en la plática que sostenían. El simple olor del auto le trajo recuerdos de las veces anteriores que había estado sentada ahí al lado de Fate…preguntándose porque esa agente tan fuerte y atractiva tenía esa mirada tan triste…

Durante el trayecto, Fate aun sin notar la turbación de Nanoha, decidió quedarse en terreno seguro y solo le hizo preguntas relacionadas con su nueva posición y su interacción con la Mayor Natsume.

−Está siendo una vorágine, − admitió Nanoha, −Esta tarde nos presentaron a los otros miembros del equipo. Todos tienen un perfil militar, salvo una chica civil y todos son externos a TSAB. Shamal-san y yo somos las únicas agentes internas.

Fate frunció el ceño. No le sorprendía. Natsume tenía que contar con su gente, sin embargo le preocupaba Nanoha y lo que esa "intrusión" de la inteligencia del ejército dentro de la estructura de TSAB significaría para todos al final del día.

−Shamal ha tenido la parte más difícil, − continuó Nanoha, −La Mayor la ha tomado prácticamente como su asistente personal, además de titular de investigación científica. Hoy tuvimos una sucesión de reuniones con altos mandos militares y supe que antes de salir se habían incorporado contratistas militares que podrían desarrollar la tecnología necesaria o componentes críticos para ataques como los que se perpetraron.

Fate apretó con fuerza el volante. Según le había dicho Hayate esa tarde, Shamal tendría además otras funciones estratégicas y reportaría directamente a su madre. La Enforcer se preguntó si Natsume intuía que eso pasaría y por eso estaba dando ese rol central a Shamal. Su amiga científica era muy capaz en su ramo. Pero la política militar de altos vuelos no siempre obedecía los razonamientos científicos. Shamal iba a quedar en medio del fuego cruzado de intereses y muy probablemente…Nanoha también.

Ya cerca de la casa de la familia de Nanoha, Fate se mantuvo en silencio pensando en lo que quería decirle a Nanoha y cuando se detuvo ante el acceso vehicular, apagó el auto y se volvió a mirar a la pelirroja.

−No confíes del todo en Yuri Natsume, − dijo Fate sin saber muy bien por qué, −Aunque tiene un renombre seguramente muy bien ganado en el ramo de la inteligencia militar, no forma parte de TSAB y hay cuestiones políticas que no podemos dejar de lado. Por ahora, ha sido asignada a TSAB pero con los espías uno nunca sabe. Si tienes cualquier duda o notas algo extraño respecto a ella….acude a mi madre.

Nanoha arqueo una ceja ligeramente. Hubiera esperado que Fate le dijera que acudiera a ella.

−Mi madre tiene una visión más completa de lo que sucede en el plano político y el circo de la política inter-agencias incluso que mi padre, − explicó Fate antes que Nanoha preguntara nada, −Si hay alguien que puede manejar a los tiburones de la central de inteligencia, créeme, es ella….Ahora eres parte de TSAB y mi madre siempre cuida de los suyos.

Nanoha sonrió ante la aparentemente inofensiva imagen de la Almirante Harlaown tomando té. Fate tenía razón y que se lo dijera con tanta confianza la hizo sentir segura. La pelirroja miró a Fate dándose cuenta que aunque estuviera asignada a una división diferente, no estaría sola.

La repentina presencia de una sombra en el portal que llevaba al interior casa de la familia Takamachi las puso en alerta.

−Dioses, − murmuró Nanoha mirando hacia la figura, −Es Kyoya….

Fate hizo un movimiento como para bajarse del auto pero Nanoha la detuvo apoyando suavemente su mano en el brazo de la rubia.

−No es necesario Fate…muchas gracias por traerme…realmente lo aprecio, − dijo la pelirroja mirando a Fate con una sonrisa tímida.

Fate asintió. Paciencia ante todo.

−Nos vemos mañana, − dijo Nanoha ensanchando la sonrisa.

Fate observó como Nanoha se bajaba del auto sin prisa, se volvía para despedirse de ella y caminaba hasta su hermano bajo la luz brumosa de las lámparas de la vía pública. Después de saludar a su hermano, Nanoha siguió al interior de propiedad con toda naturalidad. Kyoya Takamachi miró a Fate de frente por varios segundos sin saludarla, serio pero no amenazantes y después se volvió para seguir a su hermana.

En la semi-penumbra de su auto, Fate se preguntó si algún día podría volver a entrar a esa casa…más aún, si algún día sería bienvenida en ella.

-X-

**Parque Distrital de la Zona Universitaria, Midchilda, Día 19, Décimo Mes. 9:30 hrs**

−De acuerdo a la información que nos proporcionó la familia, la última actividad registrada de Sophia Bassanius fue su salida nocturna para correr, − leyó diligentemente la recién nombrada detective, Ginga Nakajima de su dispositivo móvil, −La hermana asegura que cuando salió de su casa pasaban de las siete de la noche, el día catorce.

Ginga Nakajima junto con su compañero, también recientemente ascendido a detective, Tiida Lanster; lideraban la comitiva de TSAB formada por Fate, Nanoha, Ryōko Yakushiji y su inseparable asistente. Un par de oficiales de la policía de Midchilda que había acudido en primer lugar al reporte de la desaparición de la chica, también los acompañaban.

El grupo caminaba por la anchísima acera arbolada del borde del parque distrital por donde cuatro días atrás, Sophia y muchas otras personas habían pasado.

−Muchas personas vienen a ejercitarse a este parque a todas horas, − mencionó Fate al vuelo mientras caminaban y miraba cada detalle alrededor.

−Eso es lo que reportan los oficiales que iniciaron la investigación y la información obtenida de los vecinos más cercanos, − ratificó el detective Lanster.

− ¿Ninguno de los vecinos en esos carísimos pent-houses− preguntó Ryōko señalando los altos edificios de departamentos que rodeaban el parque, −vio o notó nada raro esa noche?

Ginga y Tiida negaron con la cabeza al unísono. Llevaban demasiado tiempo trabajando juntos, incluso desde la academia de policía.

−Entrevistamos a todos, incluso a los prestadores de servicios del parque, varias veces durante los últimos días. Sophia venía a correr con regularidad, era conocida. Nadie notó nada raro, nadie la vio discutiendo con nadie. Nadie la vio siquiera con hablando con alguien.

Desde atrás del grupo llegó una pregunta.

− ¿Y si no hubo opción para que la vieran?

Fate detuvo la marcha y se volvió para mirar a Nanoha que se había quedado ligeramente rezagada y mirando hacia el interior del parque. Ryōko la imitó inmediatamente mirando a Nanoha con atención.

El parque distrital era uno de los más grandes de Midchilda. Las anchas aceras perimetrales era usadas para correr en la mayoría de los casos pero hacía el interior, grandes extensiones de pastos verdes y zonas arboladas se entrelazaban con veredas no pavimentadas.

−Algunas personas corren en las veredas interiores pero no de noche, − argumentó Tiida frunciendo el ceño, −Y ciertamente, no mujeres solas.

Nanoha siguió mirando al interior del parque y solo preguntó,

− ¿Y si algo la hubiera hecho entrar?

-X-

Les tomó cerca de 45 minutos conseguir los recursos necesarios pero tras tres horas de barrer el parque encontraron una zona densamente arbolada, relativamente cercana a la acera perimetral.

Y el cuerpo, en avanzado estado de descomposición, de un labrador color chocolate.

No les llevo mucho tiempo identificar que las causas de su muerte no habían sido naturales.

−Por todos los dioses, a este pequeño lo abrieron en canal….− exclamó Tiida en un susurro horrorizado. El joven detective amaba a los animales y no podía concebir como alguien había podido hacer eso.

Nanoha examinaba todo a su alrededor mientras Fate llamaba a un equipo forense de TSAB con urgencia para analizar la escena y daba diversas órdenes convocando a Zafira y a Signum a la zona.

Finalmente, tenían una escena del crimen donde podían trabajar.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 19, Décimo Mes. 18:30 hrs**

En concordancia con su saludable estilo de vida, todos se saltaron la comida hasta que la escena estuvo procesada a detalle nanométrico e incluso la más mínima muestra de la zona donde encontraron el cuerpo del perro, fue adquirida y registrada.

Para las seis de la tarde, Fate tenía a todo su equipo convocado en una de las salas de juntas de la Sección Seis para revisar los avances que tenían hasta ese momento.

Paseando la mirada alrededor de la mesa de fina madera, Fate notó que todos lucían como niños excitados y ansiosos, todos tenían algo que reportar. Incluso la indescifrable Superintendente Yakushiji parecía lista y dispuesta a colaborar. Justo antes de que Fate diera la indicación para comenzar, la puerta de la sala de abrió y la Coronel Yagami entró a la sala.

−Coronel, − saludó Ryōko con una sonrisa, −Que gusto que tenga tiempo para acompañarnos en el resumen.

Hayate tomó uno de los lugares vacíos alrededor de la mesa, sonrió inocentemente a Ryōko y le hizo una imperceptible seña a Fate para que continuara.

−Nanoha, − dijo Fate mirando hacia la pantalla, tratando de ignorar lo bien que bien que se sentía decir el nombre de la pelirroja con esa familiaridad.

Nanoha se puso de pie y describió los resultados de esa mañana y tarde

−Esta mañana, en el parque distrital reportado como la última posición conocida de Sophia Bassanius, encontramos el cuerpo de un perro, un labrador chocolate de talla mediana.

En la pantalla, se mostró una sucesión de fotografías digitales de la zona y sus detalles.

−Mi hipótesis principal respecto a los resultados forenses de esta zona, es que esta fue el área de "caza" de nuestro sujeto,− continuó Nanoha señalando una serie de puntos en la fotografía aérea de la zona, − Aquí, él puso una trampa, específicamente para Sophia Bassanius y la capturó.

−Esa es una afirmación muy contundente, Agente Takamachi, − exclamó Ryōko, ella había estado en el lugar, había visto los procedimientos forenses y ciertamente, el descubrimiento del perro la había sorprendido por la brutalidad de la acción, pero la Superintendente no sentía cien por ciento segura de la pista, −Coincido en que la muerte del perro fue brutal, pero no podemos afirmar que ese hecho y la desaparición de la señorita Bassanius estén relacionados. Usted está afirmando que Sophia, es una víctima más del sujeto que investigamos.

− Así es, − afirmó Nanoha mirando fijamente a la Superintendente.

Fate y Hayate se miraron. Todo el equipo esperaba con expectación las siguientes palabras de Nanoha.

−Toda esta zona, − dijo Nanoha haciendo un acercamiento más detallado en la pantalla a la zona del parque donde encontraron al perro, −Si bien se encuentra cercana a la zona perimetral, donde la mayoría de las personas se ejercitan, también es la zona más densamente poblada de árboles.

−Con la ayuda de Signum-san y Zafira-san, − continuo Nanoha, mirando detenidamente a Ryōko, −Realizamos diversas pruebas de visibilidad esta tarde, y aun con la iluminación natural que teníamos era prácticamente imposible tener línea de vista desde ningún ángulo de la acera perimetral, de otras zonas del interior del parque o incluso desde los departamentos que se encuentran situados frente a la zona.

−Confirmamos que es una zona completamente ciega, − ratificó Zafira con voz ronca, −Solamente las pruebas de laser pudieron penetrar la vegetación y llegar en un 10% a la zona donde pusimos los espejos. Exactamente la zona donde estaba el cuerpo del perro.

−Gracias Zafira-san, − dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa y continuó, −El asesino escogió esa zona, aun sabiendo que Sophia corría por las noches y solamente usando la acera perimetral. En la noche es prácticamente imposible que alguien hubiera podido ver si algo pasaba ahí.

−De acuerdo, − coincidió Ryōko, −Es el sitio ideal, pero Sophia Bassanius tendría que haber estado ahí.

−Estuvo, − afirmó Nanoha cambiando la pantalla a otro conjunto de pruebas que los equipos forenses habían encontrado.

− Fate…La Enforcer Testarossa, quiero decir, − corrigió ruborizándose ligeramente, −Dio instrucciones para que los equipos forenses hicieran un barrido milimétrico de la zona en busca de pruebas, por insignificantes que parecieran. El laboratorio del área de investigación está repleto de todo lo que se puedan imaginar en este momento desde colillas de cigarrillo, envoltorios de dulces, hojas secas con sustancias desconocidas impregnadas, tierra, retazos de tela, todo lo que se puedan imaginar y aún están procesándolo…Sin embargo….Aquí, − dijo marcando dos puntos en la pantalla, −Mas allá de las zonas donde se encontró sangre del perro, los forenses encontraron resultados positivos a sangre humana en la escena.

Ryōko se irguió en su asiento.

−En cantidades muy pequeñas, pero aquí y aquí, la tierra y hojas analizadas contenían trazas de la sangre de Sophia Bassanius. El estudio de ADN concuerda en un cien por ciento.

Hayate inspiró profundamente.

−No me alegra tener que darle esa noticia al General Bassanius, − dijo con voz sombría, −Pero es muy importante confirmar que efecto, Sophia Bassanius ha sido secuestrada por el sujeto que investigamos y no por alguien más.

−O sujetos, − afirmó Signum.

− ¿Piensas que pueden ser varios?− preguntó Hayate con las cejas enarcadas.

Signum solo señaló hacia a Fate.

La rubia Enforcer se puso de pie junto a Nanoha.

−La situación está resultando demasiado compleja Coronel. Déjenme sintetizar los resultados del equipo ya que todavía hay más aspectos que tenemos que considerar, − dijo Fate dirigiéndose a Hayate pero mirando también a Ryōko. Nanoha hizo un movimiento para tomar nuevamente su lugar pero Fate la detuvo. –Espera Nanoha, quédate para comentarles lo que discutimos antes de la junta.

La superintendente Ryōko cruzó una elegante y torneada pierna arrellanándose en su silla, y miró fijamente a Fate con los ojos entrecerrados.

−Hemos confirmado que Sophia Bassanius fue secuestrada premeditadamente y quién lo hizo, lo planeo detenidamente. No solo por el lugar. De acuerdo al forense, al perro lo mataron en el sitio donde lo encontramos y rango de descomposición coincide con el día y la hora de la desaparición de Sophia. El chip de identificación del perro fue removido post mortem pero Alto y Lucino confirmaron que ninguno de los vecinos en las colonias de la redonda ha perdido ninguna mascota…Sin embargo, tenemos un par de coincidencias de raza y color en vecinos cercanos a las hermanas Bassanius. Una en el mismo edificio donde ellas viven. También confirmamos que Sophia adoraba a los perros y era siempre muy cariñosa con las mascotas vecinas.

−Eso significa, − prosiguió Fate devolviendo la mirada inquisitiva de Ryōko, − que el sujeto que atacó a Sophia la estuvo observando durante un tiempo significativo. No solo sabía su rutina, que prefería correr por las noches y por donde, así como los horarios precisos, sino también como interactuaba con las personas. Sophia creció en una familia de militares, tal como dijo el General, no hubiera sido fácil ponerle una trampa usando una persona. Mucho menos un hombre. De ningún tipo, ni siquiera un discapacitado o un hombre mayor. El sujeto lo sabía y usó la empatía de Sophia por los animales.

Fate le hizo una seña a Nanoha para que explicara su teoría.

−Tras analizar los datos de ayer, − dijo la pelirroja, −pienso que el sujeto usó al perro para atraer a Sophia de alguna forma hasta esa zona en el interior del parque. Encontramos algunos rastros de la ruta que pudo haber seguido y aunque no tenemos total certeza, es un hecho que ella llegó a la zona donde estaba el perro y tuvo algún tipo de enfrentamiento con el sujeto que la hizo sangrar. Él tuvo que dejarla inconsciente para llevársela sin dejar ningún otro rastro más que lo que tenemos hasta el momento.

−Y respecto a lo que decía Coronel,− retomó la palabra Fate, −Respecto a confirmar que se trata del sujeto del caso que investigamos y no algún otro… Lucino…

La joven agente se puso de pie diligentemente y maniobró rápidamente en la terminal para mostrar la foto de un hombre entre 25 y 30 años, de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro, semi-largo y revuelto, con mirada sombría.

−Alex Rowe, al menos el que de acuerdo a los datos proporcionados por la familia Bassanius, era el pretendiente más reciente de Sophia…ERA− enfatizo Lucino, −Un militar de carrera extranjero, con rango de capitán. Estuvo en Midchilda como parte de la Delegación de Anatoray hace ocho años. Todos los datos personales proporcionados por la familia Bassanius corresponden al expediente del capitán Rowe…con excepción del hecho que desapareció en acción hace más de cuatro años en Oriente. El bombardero militar que comandaba fue derribado por un misil en una zona rebelde de difícil acceso en la región de….Disith….y aparentemente, jamás conoció a Sophia Bassanius.

− ¿Están seguros que está muerto?− preguntó Ryōko, −Cuatro años le da tiempo más que suficiente para hacer lo que el sujeto que investigamos ha estado haciendo.

−Alto y yo contactamos con la oficina diplomática de la Embajada de Anatoray, − continuó Lucino, −Tras algunas llamadas y referencias, accedieron a darnos este video.

En la pantalla Lucino activó la función de video. La imagen era ligeramente borrosa e inestable, seguramente porque había tomado desde un dispositivo aéreo no tripulado de vigilancia (UAV), pero lo suficientemente clara para apreciar el bombardero de Anatoray volando sobre una zona montañosa y el momento en que un misil lo impactaba.

−Dado que era una zona muy peligrosa en esos momentos, Anatoray puso un dispositivo de monitoreo, − explicó Lucino mientras la pantalla mostraba los pedazos incandescentes del enorme avión precipitarse al terreno, −Era un zona de conflicto armado, de difícil acceso como pueden ver. No se recuperaron restos humanos o del avión pero toda la tripulación, incluyendo el Capitán Rowe han sido declarados muertos, perdidos en acción.

−Eso no significa que este realmente muerto,− insistió Ryōko, mirando a Hayate, −JACES y muchas otras empresas han desarrollado tecnología militar que le ha permitido a nuestras fuerza armadas, al menos a grupos de elite, sobrevivir a un ataque de esa naturaleza. ¡Era avión tipo bombardero! Debían tener algún tipo de plan de prevención ante un ataque como ese.

−Hay una cosa más, − intervino Alto desde su asiento, − Hoy por la tarde, cuando nos entrevistamos con la Señorita Bassanius y le enseñamos esa foto….ella no lo reconoció.

− ¿Cómo dices?− preguntó Hayate, interviniendo por fin.

Fate y Nanoha se mantuvieron en silencio de pie al frente de la mesa y se miraron con preocupación pero con una ligera complicidad. Todavía faltaba decirle la peor parte a Hayate

− Esta tarde, mientras Fate y Nanoha trabajaban en la escena, nosotras ya teníamos toda esta información sobre Alex Rowe pero sabíamos que no podíamos llegar y simplemente decírselo a la familia de Sophia. Nadie podía ir con nosotras y lo único que necesitábamos era confirmar si en efecto, su novio era ESE Alex Rowe, − explico Lucino hablando nuevamente y ligeramente sonrojada señalando a la pantalla.

−Fate nos dio autorización para ir con Euris Bassanius y mostrarle fotos de diferentes sujetos y meter ahí la foto de Alex Rowe para ver si lo reconocía como el pretendiente de su hermana.

Mientras hablaba, Lucino se ponía cada vez más y más nerviosa.

−Euris Bassanius ni siquiera se inmutó al ver esa foto, − prosiguió, −Le pedí que viera las fotos varias veces y en ningún momento dio señales de reconocer a ese Alex Rowe…..Pero sí reconoció a otra persona.

Al decir eso, Lucino activó otro control y en pantalla se mostró una imagen del típico retrato hablado mostrando un hombre adulto, de rasgos extremadamente finos y elegantes, y largo cabello castaño claro. Si bien era muy atractivo, casi rayando en lo femenino; su imagen era muy diferente y contrastaba fuertemente junto al sombrío y masculino Alex Rowe original.

−Cuando Euris Bassanius vio esa imagen, − describió Lucino, −Prácticamente salto del sofá donde estaba sentaba y gritó que ese era el novio de hermana. Ella notó que se trataba de un retrato hablado y pensó que tal vez ya lo teníamos en custodia. Nos costó mucho trabajo calmarla y convencerla de que ese sujeto no estaba relacionado con ese caso.

−Y a todo esto, − preguntó Ryōko ligeramente exasperada, − ¿De dónde salió este individuo? ¿Quién rayos es?

Lucino miró a Fate con ojos suplicantes. La Enforcer le hizo una seña para que se sentara. Ella tendría que asumir la responsabilidad a partir de ese momento. En cierta forma…lo deseaba con ansías y solo esperaba que no se le notara demasiado.

−Estos últimos dos días han sido un caos Coronel, usted lo sabe, − a Hayate no se le pasó por alto que durante toda la junta, Fate se había dirigido a ella de manera formal, −Especialmente con las tareas de transición con la Sección Nueve y el nuevo personal de la Mayor Natsume.

Hayate asintió lentamente en silencio. Algo no le iba a gustar de lo que Fate iba a decir.

−Justo después del atentado al subterráneo, Alto y Lucino estuvieron ayudando como todos nosotros y su labor principal fue como siempre, la compilación y análisis de datos.

Tras una pausa, Fate prosiguió de corrido.

−Ayer cuando fueron a su entrevista con Euris Bassanius, entre las imágenes diversas de sujetos que usaron, tomaron por error uno de los retratos hablados de los trabajadores del ayuntamiento que estuvieron en las labores de mantenimiento del subterráneo el día anterior al atentado…Ese hombre, que Euris Bassanius identifico como Alex Rowe, el pretendiente de su hermana− dijo Fate con firmeza señalando el retrato hablado, −Es un sujeto no identificado, que no aparece en ninguna base de datos nacional, federal o internacional. No al menos en las que llevamos barridas de momento. Alto ha tenido un algoritmo de búsqueda corriendo desde estábamos trabajando en el caso del atentado pero no ha encontrado ninguna coincidencia hasta el momento. De acuerdo a lo que teníamos recopilado cuando empezamos la transición con la Mayor Natsume,…ese individuo, llegó con una cuadrilla de hombres a la estación principal de transbordo del subterráneo para labores de revisión y mantenimiento de las instalaciones de drenaje y ventilación, autorizadas por el Ayuntamiento de Midchilda…

Fate manipulo nuevamente su dispositivo y una tercera imagen, de un segundo retrato hablado se sumó a las anteriores.

−Al jefe de la cuadrilla de mantenimiento del subterráneo se le hizo muy extraño encontrarse con labores de mantenimiento sobrepuestas pero no discutió el documento "oficial" autorizado por el Alcalde y el Director de Obras Públicas sin embargo…se fijó muy bien en el sujeto que lideraba la supuesta cuadrilla de mantenimiento….¿Le parece familiar, Coronel?

Ryōko lucía desconcertada, por primera vez desde que había puesto el pie el TSAB.

Hayate ya estaba erguida en su asiento mientras Fate desplegaba una cuarta imagen de una fotografía de pocos días antes.

El retrato hablado incluía la gorra y el uniforme de personal de manteniendo pero ciertos rasgos cuadrados de la cara eran muy significativos entre las dos imágenes.

−…. Veyron Huckebein,− murmuró Hayate apretando los puños.

-X-

Eran las diez de la noche de otra jornada larguísima pero Fate y Nanoha caminaban casi exultantes la una junto a la otra en su camino hacia el estacionamiento.

Habían hecho una serie de descubrimientos cruciales, literalmente, a raíz de la pifia de Lucino con el retrato hablado del sujeto del atentado. Hayate había puesto el grito en el cielo por el descuido al manejar datos clasificados además de poner una arrastrada descomunal a Fate como responsable del equipo pero al final, tuvo que reconocer que ese error había sido un golpe de suerte providencial.

El hombre que Euris Bassanius había identificado como el novio de su hermana, el falso Alex Rowe, no existía en ningún lado. No había manera de que hubieran podido dar con él, mucho menos establecer que tenía algún tipo de vínculo con una organización terrorista.

Para regocijo de Fate, cuando Hayate presentó sus descubrimientos a la Almirante Harlaown y la Directora Carim, se consiguió de inmediato que la Sección Nueve y la Sección Seis colaboraran mutuamente en sus casos. Y el enlace destinado para ese fin…sería Nanoha.

Fate no podía ocultar su satisfacción que rayaba casi en alegría…y tampoco quería.

Hayate les dio la noticia con una sucesión de gruñidos en su oficina y después les ordenó que se retiraran a descansar pero desde ese momento, Fate y Nanoha se enfrascaron en la discusión de diversos ángulos de la situación y en todas las tareas que tendrían que coordinar entre las secciones.

La primera propuesta de Nanoha había sido publicar el retrato hablado del novio de Sophia en la televisión, no relacionado con el caso del atentado al subterráneo, sino con una alerta de secuestro.

−Créeme Nanoha, eso no sería conveniente para nada, − dijo Fate levantando las manos frente a ella mientras caminaban en un gesto más elocuente de su hablar habitual, − No estamos totalmente seguros de que ese individuo sea el hombre que buscamos….pero si lo es….pondríamos en riesgo a todas las chicas que tiene en su poder.

Nanoha disminuyó la velocidad y cruzó lo brazos, llevándose una mano a la barbilla, pensando.

−El hombre que se llevó a Sophia Bassanius, ES el asesino que buscamos Fate, estoy segura, − dijo deteniéndose y mirando a la rubia fijamente, −Pero tienes parte de razón en un punto…

Fate mirando a Nanoha, esperó. La chica no le había dicho sus razones para tener esa certeza apabullante.

−Ese desconocido del retrato hablado, no es ese hombre Fate.

Fate inspiró profundamente.

− ¿Basándote en qué Nanoha?− preguntó la rubia con voz ronca, entre cansancio y emoción. Ese día habían avanzado muchísimo, pero había sido a causa de un hecho fortuito; un golpe de suerte del destino, pero no estaban más cerca que el día anterior de detener a alguien, de rescatar a Sophia Bassanius o a esas chicas. Tenían el tiempo en contra y Fate sabía que necesitaba organizar a su equipo con base en un plan que garantizara esos dos objetivos: Rescatar a las chicas con vida y detener a ese individuo.

Nanoha miró a la Enforcer un tanto contrita.

−No es tan fácil de explicar.

-X-

Faltaba poco para la medianoche cuando Fate y Nanoha se acomodaron en un café-restaurante-bar 24 horas cercano a la estación de policía de Midchilda que Ginga Nakajima le había recomendado a Fate en alguna ocasión. _"Cuando tengas que hablar con informantes, no hay nada mejor,"_ le había dicho la entonces joven policía.

No era la situación que tenían entre manos pero ni Nanoha, ni Fate querían ser vistas por nadie relacionado con TSAB, Ryōko Yakushiji y Yuri Natsume. Ryōko todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión de la noticia de la junta pero cuando lo hiciera trataría de lanzarse a la cabeza de la investigación nuevamente y Natsume…seguramente a la Mayor no iba a gustarle para nada saber que sus casos estaban extrañamente entremezclados.

El sitio no era muy concurrido pero tampoco estaba vacío. Ubicado un edificio antiguo tenía los techos mucho más altos que los locales modernos, paredes recubiertas con madera oscura y altorrelieves rústicos grabados. Solo tenía ventanas en la parte frontal y estaban cubiertas por persianas así nadie podía notar desde el exterior a los asistentes. Una extensa barra de madera con taburetes altos ubicado al centro del espacio delimitaba el bar y dos decenas de gabinetes de la misma madera oscura a ambos lados de la barra daban el servicio de comida y privacidad. No les costó mucho encontrar un gabinete desocupado al fondo del local para sentirse aún más privadas.

−Esto parece el típico lugar de policías de las películas extranjeras que le gusta ver a mi papá, − exclamó Nanoha cuando se sentaron y una chica con pecho exuberante les ofreció la carta.

Fate rio.

−Eso exactamente es este lugar, − explicó todavía sonriendo.

Nanoha miró a su alrededor, a la decoración antigua y ligeramente pasada de moda con los detalles en madera y terciopelo rojo.

−De todas formas, esto es muy agradable…creo….que es la primera vez que lo hacemos…− dijo Nanoha sonrojándose ligeramente y golpeándose internamente tras decirlo. Había hablado un poco de más. Se suponía que eso era una reunión de trabajo, no una cita….además…tampoco se trataba de que quisiera una cita con Fate, −Digo…no es que hayamos tenido oportunidad….antes….

Fate tragó pesadamente dándose cuenta que en efecto, nunca habían salido de esa forma, ni siquiera para tomar un café por quince minutos. Durante el caso Scaglietti-Scrya estuvieron siempre metidas en la oficina o en horribles escenas del crimen…o atrapadas por un asesino….o en el hospital….o separadas.

Nanoha aun maldiciéndose por haber propiciado una situación incómoda por su torpeza no encontraba como arreglarlo.

−…..Lo que quiero decir….−dijo Nanoha mirando a Fate que seguía muda, −….Olvídalo Fate-chan…realmente no sé lo que quise decir…solo…es agradable…

Nanoha desvió la mirada de Fate mirando a la mesa y trató de tomar una de las cartas pero la mano de Fate atrapando la suya la hizo congelarse en el acto.

Sus ojos se encontraron con los carmesí de Fate que la miraban con intensidad y anhelo pero también con mucha serenidad….y algo más, algo cálido, suave, profundo.

−Desde que apareciste hace unos días en la oficina de TSAB….aunque parece que han sido meses….he deseado que podamos hablar Nanoha…Pero tampoco he querido presionarte para hacerlo. Pese a estas situaciones extremas que estamos viviendo por el trabajo, me ha costado mucho trabajo esperar a que sea el momento adecuado… y yo sé que este momento, aquí y ahora no lo es….y quiero sepas que cuando estés lista para que hablemos, yo lo estaré también…Y para mí también es agradable…estar así… contigo.

Nanoha inspiró, cerró los ojos y muy lentamente, retiró su mano de la de Fate.

−Gracias….− dijo Nanoha sintiendo un ligero nudo en la garganta. Solo deseaba que en algún momento, fuera "el momento" de hablar verdaderamente con Fate.

Fate sintió una punzada en el pecho pero no trató de retener la mano de Nanoha.

Necesitaban tiempo y espacio. Tiempo, algo que ese asesino y torturador de mujeres no iba darles.

−Ibas a explicarme algo que no era fácil de explicar, − preguntó Fate con una sonrisa ligeramente forzada.

Nanoha agradeció el cambio de tema y que Fate respetara su decisión.

−Verás…este hombre, por que sin duda alguna es un hombre, que secuestra, mutila y asesina mujeres excepcionales me ha tenido muy intrigada. Y he estado investigando…mucho…desde que la Coronel Yagami te asignó el caso…bueno, a tu equipo. No nos enfrentamos a un sujeto común. En cierta forma….− Nanoha bajó la vista un momento, pero después enfrentó la mirada de Fate con decisión, −Lo que les permitió al Dr. Scaglietti y a Yunno hacer lo que hicieron durante AÑOS fue que no eran hombres comunes. Eran hombres excepcionales que anidaban en su interior monstruos igualmente excepcionales. Este al que nos enfrentamos, es aún peor que ellos.

− ¿A qué te refieres?− preguntó Fate tratando de entender lo que Nanoha le quería decir.

− Aun ahora no sabemos nada acerca de la historia de vida de Scaglietti,− explicó Nanoha, −Sabemos que destrozó la vida de Yunno y otros, transformándolos en algo que seguramente no hubieran sido de no haberse topado con el Doctor. Y ese era el único y verdadero objetivo en la vida de Scaglietti: Destruir la humanidad de esos chicos, pervertir lo bueno, corromper…. Yunno y los otros, así como sus propias víctimas, fueron también víctimas de Scaglietti.

Fate asintió. Entendía lo que Nanoha le decía pero cada vez que recordaba a Nanoha y a su familia con Scrya le resultaba imposible sentir la empatía que sentiría con cualquier víctima de un demente como Scaglietti.

−Scaglietti es un demente con delirio de artista, de creador omnipotente. Yunno era un hombre destrozado, tratando de vivir como hombre mientras era consumido por el monstruo creado en su interior….El hombre que buscamos Fate, ES un monstruo…está perfectamente consciente y orgulloso de serlo y se divierte disfrazándose de "humano" para engañar a todos. Debe ser un hombre privilegiado, con recursos…con muchísimos recursos. No solo no valora la vida humana sino que la desprecia. Cualquier tipo de vida. Hace lo que hace, esas atrocidades que podemos deducir por las pistas que tenemos por una única razón: le causa placer PODER hacerlo. Él puede hacer LO QUE LE VENGA EN GANA….donde quiera, cuando quiera, a quien quiera….y no es que esa clase de poder lo haya corrompido….sino que forma parte de su naturaleza más íntima. El nació así.

Fate escuchaba a Nanoha sin palabras.

−Él ESCOGE a esas chicas Fate, y por lo que hemos visto, no son blancos fáciles. Son mujeres independientes, seguras de sí mismas, con una vida resuelta en muchos aspectos. No son mujeres que renuncien o se den por vencidas. Él lo sabe. Estoy segura que cuenta con ello para lo que les hace. No solo secuestra a una y ya que termina con ella va por una nueva como haría el asesino serial típico…Tiene los recursos y la capacidad para abducir y mantener cautivas, vivas, bajo torturas y condiciones que aún no podemos siquiera imaginar, a varias chicas al mismo tiempo. Además tiene una zona de caza excepcionalmente grande, donde cada chica se ha movido en contextos y con rutinas completamente diferentes. Mira el caso de Sophia Bassanius…− prosiguió Nanoha, −Escogió donde, cuando y como la cazaría…se adaptó a la zona de Sophia y a su rutina para aprovecharlos a su favor, estudió sus debilidades y las usó. Cada chica es un reto para él. Lo que viene después de la caza, es a la vez un reto y un placer.

Fate miró la carta sombríamente. Todavía no habían ordenado nada y no tenía nada de ganas de hacerlo después de lo que Nanoha le estaba diciendo.

−No buscamos a un hombre que trabaja para otros Fate, a un "empleado" como nosotras o nuestros compañeros…no es un hombre roto como Yunno, ni un "idealista" como Scaglietti….Buscamos a un hombre con recursos y con poder. Muchos recursos y mucho poder…que nació teniéndolos y ha crecido toda su vida con ellos….y es un sociópata puro.

− ¿No crees que podría ser el caso opuesto?− preguntó Fate, − ¿Qué sea un hombre oprimido, de alguna forma, que actúa de esta forma para sobreponerse al poder que alguien más ejerce sobre él…como Yunno?

Nanoha meneó la cabeza lentamente.

−Si tuviera un área de caza más pequeña… si su victimología fuera diferente, más acotada, menos arriesgada….pero mucho me temo que no es el caso, − respondió Nanoha.

−Entiendo…− dijo Fate, −Y… ¿No te parece que el falso Alex Rowe, pretendiente de Sophia Bassanius sea ese hombre…?

−Para nada, − dijo Nanoha tomando la carta. De pronto había notado que no habían comido nada en todo el día y tenía un hambre descomunal, −Todavía no analizo bien al sujeto, pero por lo que decía el reporte de Alto y Lucino él no era siquiera el líder de la falsa cuadrilla de mantenimiento. Puede ser un terrorista pero alguien le dice que hacer... Es muy guapo….pero su tipología corresponde a otro tipo de delincuente…no a un asesino serial.

Fate trató de ignorar el hecho de que a Nanoha le pareciera "guapo" un delincuente y terrorista potencial.

−Aun así, − dijo Fate mirando a Nanoha, −No creo que sea conveniente exponer su retrato hablado a los medios aún…quisiera tener más información concreta del tipo que buscamos…publicarlo de esa forma, así estemos equivocados, lo pondrá en alerta. No quiero exponer a las chicas en su poder.

Nanoha suspiró.

−Tenemos que apurarnos entonces Fate, ese tipo no obedece a la agenda de nadie, y es de naturaleza impredecible y volátil; si alguna de esas chicas, o la misma Sophia Bassanius, se equivoca y hace algo indebido….van a morir y más chicas caerán en sus manos… Pese a que sus movimientos son difíciles de predecir, − dijo Nanoha con decisión levantando la carta que tenía en sus manos frente a Fate, −Te aseguro que tiene una lista de opciones de chicas ya lista y preparada. Esa parte de su naturaleza es fría, calculadora y dedicada. Él ha observado ya a sus futuras presas y está varios pasos adelante de nosotros si quiere hacerse de una nueva víctima….y recuerda, cuenta con todos los recursos para salir por ella cuando lo desee.

-X-

**Zona Conurbada Midchilda-Cranagan, Día 20, Décimo Mes. **

Sophia escucho pasos acercándose y se estremeció.

Desde que había recuperado la conciencia por primera vez en esa horrible mazmorra no había visto sino oscuridad. No sabía nunca qué hora era, si era de día o de noche y mucho menos cuanto tiempo, real, había transcurrido desde que había llegado a ese infierno.

Su conclusión había sido que se encontraban en una especie de sótano o catacumba, y que no estaba sola. Su mente racional le había pedido a gritos que tratara de hablar con las otras personas que estaban ahí abajo pero un instinto de conservación que no sabía que poseía se retorcía en su interior impidiéndole hacerlo cada vez que lo pensaba.

Y es que ahí, nadie hablaba.

Ni siquiera cuando se escuchaban los pasos de la sombra en el piso de tierra.

Solo podía pensar en él de esa forma, como una sombra más oscura y más densa que la oscuridad misma que estaba sumergida.

A Sophia incluso le parecía que el silencio se hacía más denso y absoluto cuando él estaba ahí. Los ligeros ruidos de movimientos que llegaba a escuchar en otros momentos también se detenían por completo cuando los pasos de la sombra se aproximaban.

Tenía que haber una razón MUY poderosa para esa clase de silencio. Y aun sin saber por qué, Sophia acataba esa regla y esperaba. Incluso cuando las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas se contenía para no hacer el más mínimo ruido hasta que caía vencida por el dolor y el cansancio en su rincón.

Había descubierto, cuando la necesidad fue acuciante, que la esquina izquierda del fondo de su celda tenía un agujero letrina así que eligió la esquina derecha para acurrucarse.

La sombra no había vuelto acercarse a su mazmorra desde aquella primera vez, pero lo había escuchado moverse en las celdas de su extrema derecha. Y al igual que los ocupantes de las otras celdas, en esos momento Sophia no se movía, ni hacía el más mínimo sonido….casi no se atrevía ni a respirar, era solo hasta que escuchaba los pasos alejarse que se atrevía a dejar salir silenciosamente el aire que retenía dolorosamente en sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, ese día no fue tan afortunada como las veces anteriores.

Los pasos siguieron y siguieron, y conforme se acercaban el corazón de Sophia latía cada vez más desbocado en su pecho. Cuando los pasos se detuvieron a un lado de su celda, la chica, acuclillada en el rincón, tuvo que cubrir su boca con fuerza usando sus dos manos para no gritar.

−Ha sido muy interesante verte, − dijo él con voz suave y amable, igual que la primera vez que le había hablado, −No has gritado ni una sola vez, no has hecho preguntas estúpidas….te das cuenta que no estás sola aquí pero no has tratado de hablar con nadie…¿Por qué?

Sophia acurrucada y encogida en su rincón, trató de hablar pero ningún sonido salió de su garganta.

−Te lo preguntaré una vez más con una advertencia…− dijo él con voz repentinamente dura, −Aquí todas las decisiones que tomes tienen consecuencias….Y los castigos por no acatar las reglas son implacables….No responder a una preguntar directa mía tiene un castigo muy alto… No acatar cualquiera de mis órdenes, lo tiene.

Con el corazón atragantado, Sophia logró articular con voz trémula.

−Aquí nadie habla…yo solo hago lo que los demás hacen.

La sombra sonrió en la oscuridad. Esa chica era un reto que iba a darle realmente mucho placer.

−Veremos entonces que tan buena eres para aprender, − dijo él.

Sophia escuchó con zozobra como el manipulaba la reja de la mazmorra y la abría, entrando a la celda con ella. Frenéticamente, su mente consideró las posibilidades que tenía de golpearlo y escapar y todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión.

−Tratar de escapar de mí…tiene el castigo más alto, te aconsejo que no trates de averiguar de cual se trata….− advirtió aproximándose a ella lentamente hasta detenerse a su lado.

En el fondo Sophia lo sabía, si tomaba esa decisión y fallaba, iba a morir….La pregunta que se había hecho en medio de esa pesadilla era ¿valía la pena vivir para estar donde estaba? No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ese hombre la había atrapado, su padre y su hermana tenían que estar desesperados y muertos de preocupación por ella. Tenía que darse la oportunidad…por ellos…tenía que aguantar y sobrevivir…o al menos intentarlo….no podía solo rendirse sin luchar.

Y luchando en efecto por controlar su desesperación y sus lágrimas, Sophia finalmente se arrodilló en el piso y esperó.

−Sabia decisión, − dijo él, −Parece que realmente aprendes rápido…Por lo general entender y llegar a este punto les toma mucho más tiempo...y dolor.

Sophia escuchó un sonido metálico y sintió como algo frío y duro le atenazaba la garganta dolorosamente e instintivamente se llevó los dedos al cuello.

−Al igual que los perros, esto te ayudará a aprender como debes caminar a lado.

Hasta ese momento, en un lapso de extraña lucidez, el cerebro de Sophia identifico que lo que estaba alrededor de su cuello era un collar de castigo…, como esos que odiaba que portaran los perros.

La sombra jaló la cadena en ese momento y Sophia jadeo, luchando por respirar mientras él a arrastraba fuera de la celda.

Una vez afuera, él aflojó la presión sobre el collar de Sophia ligeramente pero la mantuvo pegada a su pierna.

Hasta ese momento Sophia se dio cuenta de que el pasillo parecía ligeramente menos oscuro y tenebroso a causa de la iluminación. Su celda estaba aproximadamente a mitad del pasillo y había celdas a ambos lados del mismo. No pudo contar cuantas en ese momento pero eran muchas más de las que imaginaba y a ambos extremos del pasillo unas hileras de luz muy tenue, casi como velas a punto de apagarse provocaban que la oscuridad no fuera total y absoluta.

Él manipuló lo que parecía un control remoto y pequeñas luces mortecinas de color amarillo opaco iluminaron levemente el interior de las celdas, tan levemente que no alcanzaban siquiera a matizar la penumbra del pasillo.

Para Sophia, el hombre a su lado seguía siendo una sombra sólida y amenazadora.

Casi como si esa leve luz mortecina fuera una maldición y no un alivio, ligeros gemidos y sollozos se escucharon desde algunas de las celdas.

Sophia miraba al piso y no se atrevía a moverse. Con la levísima iluminación tuvo conciencia repentinamente de que estaba todavía completamente desnuda y a merced de lo que ese maniático quisiera hacerle.

Lo que menos esperaba fue lo que sucedió a continuación.

La sombra soltó el collar bruscamente casi tirando a Sophia al suelo en el proceso y ordenó:

−Escoge una.

-X-

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Los aprecio mucho y como tal me esforzare mucho para mantener el ritmo de actualización.

Esperen el próximo capítulo ya que tendrá MUCHO NanoFate!...Como plus tengo un bono de compensación para los lectores de esta historia...La Sombra tiene en este momento que la actualizo, 99 reviews...la persona que me deje la review numero 100 podrá pedirme un one-shot...DE LO QUE QUIERA...(y con el rate que me indique) y yo lo escribiré con dedicatoria especial.

Ahí está...a ver quien se apunta!

.


	6. Sorpresas

Hola a todos!

¡¿A que no se esperaban una actualización TAN RAPIDO?! ….

La verdad, yo tampoco me lo esperaba. Pero me he sentido bien, he podido trabajar en la historia, la inspiración me ha encontrado como debe encontrar a todos los hacen trabajo creativo: TRABAJANDO… y muy especialmente…tantas reviews y comentarios me motivaron mucho y me hicieron muy, pero MUY feliz, así que….aquí está.

Algunas notificaciones:

1) Danny (boy or girl). Lo siento….no fuiste el review 100 pero tu entusiasmo me ha contagiado, así que si haré un one shot como me has solicitado ya que nadie más lo pidió, sin embargo necesitas darme un poco más de información para desarrollar tu historia. Mándame por favor un PM porque al parecer no tienes pen-name y no puedo contactar contigo.

2) La review 100 fue de Hikki-chan. Tal como ofrecí, si hay algún tema o historia que pueda hacer en one-shot, la haré con dedicatoria especial para ti. Preferiría que fuera del fandom de MSLN pero si es de otro puedo tratar.

3) Idalia, "Cero Absoluto" viene prontito…

4) Kuroimetz, no conozco RWBY pero he investigado y ha despertado mi interés. Trataré de verla en algún momento y te dejo saber que ideas me despierta… en el inter, si por favor, ¡platícame tu idea!

5) Sansker, mi estimado, leerte me hace mucho bien. Tienes razón, yo he sentido un poco lo mismo de los primeros capítulos ahora que los he releído sin embargo no me ha dado tiempo de trabajarlos pero trataré de redondearlos un poco más conforme vaya avanzando. Te agradezco mucho por tus comentarios. ¡Con mucho gusto te doy mi opinión en la continuación del Ciclo! De hecho tengo en mis pendientes retomar la historia que me gustó mucho y se me quedo pendiente…así que es un muy buen momento.

6) Priviet, Comandante Kami-sama, muchas gracias por ese genial comentario…Cero Absoluto viene ya pronto, más de lo que crees…

7) Natalia, gracias, espero que te sientas mejor y esta nueva actualización te anime más.

8) Sailah!...abrazo recibido y apreciadísimo, sin embargo me esforzare para que la próxima vez me mandes un beso….al menos virtual…

9)Mizuki! Siempre siento tus reviews como un reto pero me encantan…me da gusto que sigas la historia pese a mis demoras…me esforzare por estar a la altura,

Realmente, muchísimas gracias a TODOS: Cris, liz, Shirei-kan, erieyla76 (gracias por la paciencia), riovi, Rainhard (te he extrañado), Fate-Escarlata (las noticias de mi muerte fueron un poco exageradas), RyMTY (me encantó el review incluso con la patada), Fandy-chan, amu, anaile93, Fate Mikoto, Patokun, Kihara CJ, Ojitos Claros (criminalística! Wow, Tu si estás en el mundo profesional), KaoriD (echale ganas, seguro esta semana será mejor, en efecto, todo pasa, solo hay que aguantar…), Nara375, Pepa, carmenrosaaguilar9...

Muchas gracias a todos en verdad, estaré en comunicación y responderé las reviews más personalmente, disculpen por hacerlo así de manera colectiva esta vez, en verdad aprecio y leo cada una, me motivan mucho.

Finalmente, disculpen los errores involuntarios o no corregidos que el texto todavía pueda tener.

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es Fate-Nanoha y está clasificado M, por contenidos y situaciones fuertes y/o violentas, así como escenas íntimas de carácter sexual entre dos mujeres. Si este tipo de contenido, no es de su agrado, por favor no lo lean.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>"<strong>La Sombra"<strong> por Aleksei Volken

**Capítulo 6. Sorpresas.**

-X-

**Suburbios de Midchilda, Día 20, Décimo Mes. 7:00 hrs**

La taza de Fate se estrelló violentamente contra el pulido piso de madera de su apartamento mientras la televisión mostraba una imagen que no debía estar ahí….

Tras su reunión de medianoche con Nanoha, por primera vez en días, finalmente Fate había podido dormir y descansar en el proceso. Esa mañana había despertado sintiéndose descansada, con la mente fresca y alerta. Después de ducharse, incluso se sintió hambrienta y con ganas de prepararse una taza de café y un pan tostado con mermelada…. Algo que habitualmente no pasaba.

Era ya mediados del otoño y el sol por lo general tardaba en despuntar por la mañana pero ese día prometía ser excepcionalmente claro y dorado, algunos rayos ligeros ya se filtraban por los extensos ventanales del loft de Fate y la Enforcer se sentía feliz sin ninguna razón en particular. Así que mientras trasteaba preparándose ese sencillo desayuno, ya vestida con su uniforme y lista para salir, encendió la televisión y puso el volumen lo más bajo posible.

Su reunión con Nanoha de la noche anterior no había sido excepcional. Prácticamente había sido una reunión de trabajo. Pero había sido muy agradable simplemente estar con la pelirroja. Hablar con ella y escucharla. Mirarla mientras hablaba y movía las manos; observar los ligeros cambios en su rostro cuando pensaba con gran concentración. Observar los pequeños detalles en sus ojos, sus cejas, sus labios y su cabello. Fate había mirado a Nanoha como pocas veces había podido hacerlo antes, absorbiendo cada detalle y aunque las habilidades de dibujo de Fate eran muy limitadas, desde que se fue a la cama la noche anterior, podía cerrar los ojos y "ver" esos detalles de Nanoha una y otra vez.

"_Deberías invitar a Nanoha a tomar algo o a comer….y no hablar nada de trabajo esta vez,"_ pensó Fate mientras tomaba un sorbo de café y miraba distraídamente hacía la televisión.

Entonces sucedió.

En la pantalla apareció el rostro del falso Alex Rowe, el supuesto novio de Sophia.

En su prisa por tomar el control remoto y subir el volumen, Fate había golpeado su taza y su plato y todo su frugal desayuno había terminado en el piso.

"…_.La Autoridad Federal de Táctica y Estrategia, TSAB, a través de su División de Investigaciones Especiales ha difundido esta información exclusiva, solicitando el apoyo de la comunidad de la Zona Metropolitana de Midchilda-Cranagan," informaba una despampanante y atractiva comunicadora de rasgos exóticos, "Esta mañana, está siendo dado a conocer a los medios, el retrato hablado de un individuo que cuenta con información instrumental para la solución de diversos casos de secuestro pero que hasta el momento, no ha podido ser localizado…."_

La imagen en la pantalla que hasta ese momento estaba dividida mostrando el retrato hablado y a la presentadora, se amplió solo para mostrar la imagen del retrato hablado y los datos de varios teléfonos para proporcionar información a TSAB.

"_Esta persona está siendo buscada para proporcionar información relevante sobre estos casos y es de crucial importancia que si usted conoce a esta persona, a alguien que lo conoce o a alguien relacionado con él, proporcione estos datos a las autoridades de TSAB en los teléfonos indicados a la brevedad posible, ya que él mismo, podría encontrarse en una situación de riesgo en estos momentos..." _

Fate golpeó con fuerza la cubierta de su barra de la cocina. Su dispositivo móvil comenzó a sonar. El identificador frontal le indicó que era Nanoha.

− ¡¿Cómo rayos pasó?!− preguntó casi en un grito aun sin decir "buenos días."

Nanoha, que desayunaba tranquilamente con su familia y se había levantado precipitadamente de la mesa tan pronto la noticia comenzó a transmitirse, miró su dispositivo desconcertada por la reacción de Fate.

−Tengo tanta idea de lo que está pasando como tú, Fate…por esto te estaba llamando, no sabía si lo estarías viendo…− dijo Nanoha con toda la tranquilidad que le fue posible. No tenía nada que ver con el problema que esa noticia representaba pero repentinamente, la agente novata había caído en la cuenta que no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era la rutina de vida de Fate. Sabía que era una workaholic extrema y que su despensa solía estar desierta, pero no sabía a qué hora se levantaba, que hacía después de eso o siquiera, que le gustaba desayunar o hacer por las mañanas.

Fate respiró profundamente. Su exabrupto había sido injusto.

− Lo siento Nanoha, − dijo al cabo de un rato, −Ha sido un shock encontrarme con la noticia en cadena nacional, especialmente después de lo que hablamos…. ¿Quién más sabía sobre lo que discutimos ayer?

−Nadie, − respondió Nanoha al punto seriamente, −No he hablado con nadie respecto a nuestra charla de ayer.

Tras unos segundos que Fate dedico a tomar sus cosas apresuradamente, finalmente dijo, −Esa noticia, dada de la forma en que lo hicieron puede poner en grave riesgo a Sophia Bassanius y las otras chicas que ese tipo tenga en su poder…Tenemos que reunirnos con el equipo en la oficina lo más pronto posible….

−Muy bien, − dijo Nanoha a su vez, −Estoy saliendo para allá.

−Y…Gracias por llamarme Nanoha, − agregó Fate como despedida, −La verdad es que no suelo ver las noticias por la mañana, la oficina me manda un resumen que reviso camino al trabajo…Esto tiene que haber venido de una orden muy arriba para haber salido en el noticiario de la mañana y de la forma en que lo hicieron…

−Está bien, − dijo Nanoha, −Yo también estaba muy sorprendida….

−Tengo que llamar a Hayate de inmediato…te veo pronto…− dijo Fate y tras la despedida de Nanoha, cortó.

Ya en la acera de su edificio, todavía se quedó un par de segundos de pie frente a su auto pensando antes de colocarse el auricular y marcar el número de Hayate.

"_Te has tardado un poco en llamar,"_ dijo Hayate sin que mediara ningún saludo.

-X-

**Ubicación desconocida, Día 20, Décimo Mes. 7:00 hrs**

La mesa completa donde desayunaban voló por los aires.

Veyron se puso de pie como un tornado y tomando a Fortis por las solapas de la chaqueta, casi lo levantó en vilo.

− ¡¿De qué rayos se trata esa mierda?!

Arnage, Veyron, Fortis y Deville Huckebein, al igual que Nanoha y Fate esa mañana, desayunaban en la instalación industrial que había sido su hogar los últimos catorce meses y miraban las noticias de la mañana con más atención de lo habitual solo a la espera de ver que más se difundía sobre los atentandos. Lo que menos esperaban era ver, el casi delicado rostro de Fortis, retratado a la perfección en carboncillo digital, la revelación los dejó a todos con excepción de Deville, con la boca abierta y a Veyron, presa de un violento ataque de furia contra su compañero de armas.

Conforme la noticia avanzaba, Veyron sacudía cada vez con más enojo a Fortis.

− ¡¿Por qué demonios estos cabrones tienen un retrato hablado de ti?!...¡¿Y asociado con un caso de secuestro con el que no tenemos nada ver?!...¡¿Qué demonios pasó?!

−Eso es justo lo que yo me pregunto Veyron…− exclamó una suave voz femenina, −Suelta a Fortis, Veyron…para que pueda explicarnos….

Veyron todavía furioso, miró a Karen. Cypha, de pie detrás de ella le hizo una seña para que hiciera lo que la Jefa decía y lo hiciera….rápido.

De mala gana Veyron liberó a Fortis arrojándolo contra la pared.

Karen miró a su segundo de abordo.

−Estoy esperando Fortis… ¿Qué está pasando?

El aludido no había tenido siquiera la oportunidad de procesar la impresión de ver su rostro en la pantalla, menos aun de entender por qué lo asociaban con un secuestro.

−No tengo la más remota idea…− dijo con toda la sinceridad que le fue posible mirando a Karen. Todos los demás miembros del clan Huckebein, la misma Arnage que no conocía los límites de la prudencia, guardaban silencio en medio del desorden causado por Veyron y la tensión entre Fortis y Karen.

−Esto puede ponernos en una situación de riesgo muy poco deseable dadas nuestras circunstancias Fortis…− dijo Karen con voz tenebrosa mirando hacia la pantalla, −Piénsalo bien…tiene que haber una muy buena razón para que TSAB haya lanzado ese comunicado en el canal de noticias más visto y de mayor cobertura, dándole inclusive más relevancia que al atentado del subterráneo….Queremos atención pero no de esa clase, específicamente, NO sobre nosotros.

Fortis apretó los puños.

−Hacemos todo en equipo y siempre estamos al tanto de los movimientos de todos….Hemos estado REFUNDIDOS en esta pocilga por MESES…. ¿cómo diablos puedo estar asociado a nada que no sea el proyecto que trabajamos ahora?

−ESO….es justo lo que quisiera saber, − dijo Karen entrecerrando los ojos. No se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que Fortis escondía algo. Y Karen Huckebein no era ninguna ingenua. Aun sin el sudor perlando levemente la frente de Fortis, ella lo habría notado.

Durante un rato, todavía intento descubrir la razón directamente con la fuente pero una y otra vez, Fortis negó saber la razón hasta que finalmente, Karen lo dejó estar. Eventualmente encontraría las respuestas que estaba buscando.

Después de arreglar el desaguisado causado por la impulsividad de Veyron, quienes todavía pudieron o quisieron, desayunaron un poco de mala gana y todos se enfocaron en las tareas que tenían asignadas. Iban a entrar a la parte más difícil del plan en breve. Eso implicaba muchos preparativos pero también muchos tiempos muertos de espera que los volvían locos.

Esa había sido la razón por la que Arnage lo había ayudado en un principio.

A media mañana, la chica ya no pudo contenerse más. La más impulsiva de los Huckebein, aprovechó una de las múltiples vueltas que su tarea implicaba y se aproximó al escritorio donde Fortis trabajaba para inclinarse sobre el hombro de su "hermano mayor" observando el detallado trabajo de precisión que realizaba.

−Tu noviecita no tendrá algo que ver en este desastre… ¿verdad?...− preguntó con un susurro, −Mi apoyo en tu "aventura clandestina" no incluía rifarme el pescuezo con Karen…

Fortis miró a Arnage severamente. Ese no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para que hablaran de ese tema.

Ella cedió ligeramente en su asedio pero no dejó de mirarlo.

−Ahora no…− dijo Fortis en un susurro pero su cara seria no la engañó ni por un segundo.

−No has sabido nada de ella…desde que te dejó plantado.

Fortis miró disimuladamente para asegurarse que nadie los observaba o peor, escuchaba.

Hacía casi una semana completa desde ese día; Fortis había esperado por más de una hora a Sophia y ella no había llegado. Ni lo había contactado desde entonces.

−No hay nada entre nosotros,− dijo Fortis, −Ella solo es una distracción en medio de este maldito lío en el que Karen nos tiene metidos…Nunca antes habíamos estado tan encerrados y comprometidos con un solo trabajo, ¿No te has preguntado porque Arnage? Nunca han podido atraparnos y es porque nunca ponemos todos los huevos en una sola canasta…y nunca nos quedamos quietos. Llevamos demasiado tiempo metidos en este hoyo…casi como si estuviéramos esperando a que vengan por nosotros como ratas de alcantarilla….

−No te desvíes del tema….− reparó Arnage volviéndose para mirar a su alrededor igual que Fortis, −No es sobre Karen o sobre este trabajo…ya sabíamos que iba a ser diferente a todo lo demás…Nos pondrá en otro nivel….Ahora lo que importa es que rayos está pasando… ¿Alguien secuestró a tu novia? ¿Y cómo es que tienen ese retrato tuyo?

Fortis ya había estado elucubrando sobre las posibilidades desde esa mañana. Arnage no sabía que Sophia le había presentado a su hermana y no debía saberlo por ningún motivo.

Nadie debía saber que alguien fuera de la organización y del mundo en que se movía, lo conocía.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de investigar que estaba pasando sin alertar a los demás.

Aunque hubiera usado un nombre falso, si Karen se enteraba que Sophia y Euris Bassanius lo conocían, las dos chicas estarían muertas.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 20, Décimo Mes. 8:00 hrs**

−No puede estar hablando en serio….Lo único que va a conseguir de esa forma es que esas chicas mueran, ¿ya le dijo eso al General Bassanius?

Fate estaba pie en la sala de juntas de la Sección Seis con Hayate, la Directora Carim y la Mayor Yuri Natsume, mirando desafiantemente a esta última.

Al parecer Nanoha si había hablado con alguien respecto a las ideas que habían discutido la noche anterior y había sido justamente, la Mayor Natsume.

Poco después de que Fate y Nanoha salieran la noche anterior, Natsume se las había apañado para que los altos mandos de TSAB y otras agencias de militares y de Gobierno le dieran la autorización para liberar a los medios el retrato hablado del individuo que Euris Bassanius había identificado, haciendo referencia al caso de la Sección Seis…e incluso el General Marius Bassanius había dado su autorización para ello.

−Es lo que tenía que hacerse Enforcer Testarossa,− dijo Natsume mirando a Fate impasible, sentada relajadamente y con las manos apoyadas tranquilamente sobre la mesa, −Muchas organizaciones internacionales de seguridad, militares y policía han perseguido al Clan Huckebein …por años. Se sabe que su líder es una mujer, joven para tener esa posición pero no se han encontrado registros sobre ella en ningún país y en ninguna base de datos…los únicos rostros conocidos de la organización eran, hasta ayer, Cypha y Veyron Huckebein, y desde luego ha habido una razón para ello. Ellos dos fueron seleccionados para ser exhibidos y tampoco sobre ellos se ha encontrado nada, nunca. Todos en la organización son auténticos fantasmas…hasta ahora….Cualquier información que podamos obtener sobre ese individuo es crucial para resolver los casos de los atentados, para impedir que otros ataques tengan lugar y para arrestarlos.

−Hágalo con sus recursos, − dijo Fate desafiante, −Yo debo hacer exactamente lo mismo para las chicas que un demente tiene secuestradas y lo que ha hecho las pone en grave peligro.

−Lo hago, − respondió Natsume, −El razonamiento de la Agente Takamachi es totalmente válido. Hay muy pocas probabilidades que el individuo del retrato hablado sea su sujeto Agente Testarossa…hemos salido a los medios con una cortina de humo en ese aspecto. A parte de nosotros, solo dos personas saben que lo que dijimos no es verdad Agente….El tipo del retrato, que ES un miembro hasta ahora desconocido de la organización Huckebein,… y su asesino…Créame, el anuncio de esta mañana va a sacudirlos a ambos.

Fate buscó la mirada de Hayate casi con desesperación. Ya se habían equivocado antes al dar información imprecisa en una rueda de prensa para provocar a un asesino y trece personas habían muerto.

Hayate no dejó sola a Fate.

−Entiendo su punto Mayor, − dijo Hayate llamando la atención de Natsume hacia ella, −Pero tal vez debió tomarse un poco más de tiempo para considerar las implicaciones. Ayer justo acordamos que trabajaríamos en colaboración, la Sección Seis y la Nueve. No hubo mucha colaboración en ese anuncio y créame….hay muchos ángulos que no está considerando.

−La Coronel Yagami tiene razón, − apuntó Carim, a quién Natsume se había brincado olímpicamente, al igual que a Lindy Harlaown, para conseguir la aprobación que necesitaba para su plan, −Desafortunadamente hay antecedentes de consecuencias muy graves al provocar de forma poco prudente a asesinos seriales.

−Oh…− exclamó Natsume volviéndose para mirar a Hayate y a Carim, −Sé de las dificultades que tuvieron con ese caso hace algunos meses….Ciertos daños colaterales son inevitables a veces y ciertamente, no tenemos garantía de que se trata de la misma situación esta vez. El perfil del asesino de la Agente Takamachi indica….

−Perfil preliminar, − la interrumpió Fate, −El perfil definitivo no está terminado y no podemos tener ninguna garantía.

Natsume arqueó una ceja y preguntó, − ¿Lo ha revisado?

−Sí, − mintió Fate con total seguridad. Solo sabía lo que Nanoha le había dicho ayer en la noche. La asignación de Nanoha como Enlace para el caso apenas había sido anunciado a medianoche, desde luego que no había podido revisar nada en documentos oficiales.

Natsume miró a Fate con detenimiento antes de continuar.

−Entonces sabe que busca a una persona…de élite, con muchos recursos, que va varios pasos delante de usted y su investigación…y que usted por otro lado, no tiene ni una sola pista sólida que seguir…¿No es así?...¿Cuál era su plan agente? ¿Esperar que más mujeres sean encontradas…por partes? ¿O esperar que más desaparezcan?

Hayate se puso de pie cuando notó lo roja que se ponía Fate tras los incisivos comentarios de Natsume pero fue Carim la que habló desde su asiento mirando fríamente a Natsume.

−Esos comentarios son innecesarios e injustificados Mayor, − dijo con firmeza, −El caso está bajo jurisdicción de la Sección Seis, efectivamente, desde hace dos días escasos. Y llegó a nosotros porque nadie había podido hacer nada, ni siquiera, identificar que se trataba de un mismo sujeto secuestrando, mutilando y asesinando mujeres. Los avances que ha tenido la Unidad de Fate son significativos.

−Eso es en lo que tenemos que concentrarnos, − argumentó Natsume, −Tenemos que enfocarnos en los resultados y aprovechar las oportunidades que se nos presentan. ¿No es así Enforcer?, sus agentes capitalizaron magistralmente el error gravísimo de exponer información clasificada a un civil….La excelente evaluación de la situación de la agente Takamachi es una oportunidad que debía ser aprovechada sin demora. Ahora solo tenemos que prepararnos para lo inesperado y tratar de capitalizarlo lo más posible.

-X-

Fate caminó hacía su oficina tratando de liberarse de la sensación de malestar que la inundaba.

La discusión con Natsume fue simplemente imposible, no hubo manera de convencerla de que su decisión había sido errónea…o al menos, aplicada en el momento menos indicado.

"_Tengo que poner a todos en alerta. En lo único que esa maldita mujer tiene razón es que tenemos que prepararnos para todo…"_ Su línea de pensamiento se vio interrumpida porque al llegar a su oficina se encontró con Nanoha esperándola.

−Hola, − saludó Nanoha con una sonrisa profesional.

−Buenos días, − respondió Fate con una sonrisa más cansada que cualquier otra cosa.

Muy brevemente Fate puso al tanto a Nanoha del devenir de la junta y los resultados, o más bien los "no resultados" que había obtenido.

−Yo no hablé con Natsume respecto a mis ideas Fate,− dijo la pelirroja con énfasis, −Tenía pensado comunicarlo a todos en la reunión de hoy pero después de lo que hablamos anoche, pensaba replantear mi sugerencia de publicar el retrato hablado.

− ¿Cómo pasó entonces?− preguntó Fate sin entonación, apoyada en su escritorio, −Ella tenía todos los detalles de lo que me dijiste ayer.

Nanoha miró el dispositivo que tenía en la mano.

− ¿Recuerdas que a la Coronel Yagami no le gustaba que tomara notas en papel?

Fate la miro y asintió.

−A parte de ti ayer en la noche, el único lugar donde puse notas relativas a lo que hablamos, fue aquí− dijo Nanoha levantando el dispositivo que apenas unos días antes le había entregado Rein.

Fate le pidió el dispositivo a Nanoha y lo revisó. Todas las comunicaciones estaban reguladas y para mayor eficiencia, toda la información se manejaba de manera centralizada con un alto nivel de encriptación. Tras el incidente con la Sección Nueve, los únicos capaces de ver los datos en los dispositivos de la Sección Seis eran ellos. Nadie más debía tener acceso a esa información.

Al no encontrar la información que buscaba en el dispositivo de Nanoha, Fate fue a su terminal de escritorio y contactó con Alto por el intercomunicador personal que usaban dentro de la oficina.

−Alto, revisa por favor los privilegios asignados al dispositivo de Nanoha….necesito saber quién tiene acceso para ver la información que ella va actualizando.

Le tomó menos de un minuto darle a Fate la respuesta.

−_Tu…Hayate, como con todos nosotros….pero desde hace dos días tiene una actualización importante. También tienen acceso a sus archivos, la Almirante Lindy….y la Mayor Natsume._

-X-

Eran contadas las ocasiones que Fate visitaba a su madre en su oficina de TSAB.

Y había una razón para ello.

No quería que nadie jamás llegara siquiera a insinuar que cualquiera de sus logros se debía a su relación personal con Lindy y Clyde Harlaown. Para Chrono era en cierta forma diferente. Él era el hijo legítimo de ellos, había nacido con alto pedigrí militar; no solo nadie le reprocharía por ser brillante, super eficiente y heroico… su hermano TENIA la obligación de serlo, lo cual era ya en si una carga. Sin embargo, Fate sabía que con ella sería diferente; ella tendría que ganarse a pulso sus honores.

Lindy no compartía la opinión de Fate pero sabía cómo pensaba su hija, así que supo desde el primer momento que su visita no era solo de cortesía.

Fate llegó puntualísima a la cita que había solicitado con la Almirante y tras los afectuosos saludos iniciales y los tés, se sentaron en los amplios sillones que Lindy tenía en su oficina.

Tras dejar que su madre tomara el primer sorbo de té, Fate fue directa al grano.

− ¿Por qué tienes privilegios de acceso, incluso superiores a los que Hayate o yo tenemos para el dispositivo de Nanoha?

Lindy inspiró. Hubiera preferido que Fate no se enterara de ese detalle en particular. Su hija podía ser demasiado impulsiva en ocasiones.

−Nanoha es una mujer brillante, − dijo Lindy mirando a su hija pero Fate no hizo ningún gesto, solo espero, −Y con un potencial enorme para ser una agente especial de elite….Sin embargo, todo en esta vida requiere un tiempo para desarrollarse, para florecer en su máximo esplendor. Nanoha necesita desarrollar ese potencial, ganar experiencia…curtirse

Fate siguió inmutable esperando.

−Yuri Natsume es una mujer joven pero muy curtida, como Hayate, Signum o Misato…Sin embargo, temo que ella, a diferencia de nuestras amigas, no tuvo a nadie que la acompañara en el camino que ha recorrido. Se ha forjado sola y al calor de situaciones extremadamente difíciles y peligrosas. Ha sobrevivido y ha crecido, lo cual es un gran mérito….

−Pero no confías en ella…− terminó Fate.

−No querida, − corrigió Lindy con una sonrisa, −No es que no confié en la Mayor Natsume, digamos que solo, me preparo… para lo inesperado.

La referencia no le pasó desapercibida a Fate.

−Sabes de la reunión que tuvimos, − dijo y fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

Lindy asintió.

−Natsume nos saltó a Carim y a mí en la línea de mando sin ningún remordimiento, ni consideración…y lo que es más, sin explicaciones. Alguien como ella, no hace las cosas sin razón.

Fate entendió entonces porque su madre no había estado en la junta de esa mañana. Aunque fuera en una mínima parte, había que mandarle un mensaje a Natsume.

− ¿Por qué piensas que lo hizo entonces?− preguntó Fate con mucho interés, −Bueno, a parte del hecho de que alguien con mucho poder tiene que estarla respaldando para que pueda hacer lo que ha hecho sin preocuparse por su espalda.

−Oh, yo creo que ella está muy preocupada por su espalda cariño, − dijo Lindy enarcando las cejas, −Si hizo lo que hizo, y en la forma que lo hizo, es porque no tuvo ninguna otra opción. Natsume tiene que estar desesperada por resolver el caso del atentado y por atrapar a los Huckebein pero sabe que no hay enemigos pequeños. Ella se mueve en aguas muy turbias y peligrosas, donde el que ahora es su aliado después puede ser su enemigo. Confrontarse con Carim y conmigo es un daño colateral muy alto para su carrera, tenga el o los padrinos que tenga. Para que ella asuma ese riesgo, la recompensa o los riesgos, tienen que ser mucho, mucho más altos.

Fate tragó pesadamente. El caso de las chicas era aterrador, era verdad, pero el caso del atentado terrorista tenía implicaciones que iban mucho más allá.

− ¿Estas preocupada por Nanoha de alguna forma?− preguntó Fate.

−Si revisas el dispositivo de Shamal veras que tengo los mismo privilegios de acceso en su caso como con Nanoha. Digamos que solo es una precaución.

Fate miró la tranquila serenidad de su madre y no le creyó del todo pero no discutió.

−Natsume también forma parte de tu equipo, como nosotros, − le dijo Fate con una ligera sonrisa.

−La Mayor Natsume cuenta con todo mi apoyo Fate…podríamos ser unas aliadas fabulosas. Ella solo necesita darse cuenta que los enemigos están en otro lado.

Fate miró a su madre con admiración.

−Ojala algún día pueda ser tan sabia y tan buena en lo haga como tu mamá, − dijo Fate con esa espontánea sinceridad que había tenido desde que era niña que desbordó con su comentario una risa fluida y refrescante en la Almirante.

−Lo serás cariño, − dijo Lindy acariciando la mejilla de Fate, −Especialmente si sigues creciendo y desarrollando esas aptitudes que tienes junto con tu equipo…

−Si es que no me los piratean antes…− argumentó Fate con cierta amargura.

−La Sección Nueve no será una posición permanente para Nanoha y Shamal, pero si será una gran oportunidad para ellas, Fate…estamos viviendo unos tiempos oscuros e impredecibles, todos necesitamos ser mejores, más fuertes, más sabios y estar más alertas. Siempre vas a poder contar con Nanoha y Shamal, estén donde estén, y eso será parte de tu fortaleza.

−No sé si "solo"…quiero contar con Nanoha de esa forma mamá,− en los planes de Fate no se encontraba tener una plática personal de esa índole pero quizá por el rumbo que tomaba su conversación o los últimos días pasados junto a Nanoha, Fate no se contuvo, −Ella es MUY importante para mi mamá…como nadie lo ha sido hasta ahora.

Lindy miró a su hija fijamente. Fate nunca le había hablado de alguien de esa manera. Es más, durante años no había conseguido que saliera con alguien de una manera regular pese a que todos se habían esforzado en presentarle chicas. La Almirante adoraba a su pequeña pero también estaba muy consciente de las particularidades de su retoño adoptivo.

− ¿Si?...− preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

−Sí, − afirmó Fate con decisión.

− ¿Cómo se llaman las mejores amigas de Nanoha, Fate?

Fate se quedó de una pieza con esa pregunta.

−Errr….bueno….esta la rubia insolente esa….− Fate hizo un ademan para buscar algo en su chaqueta.

−Sin consultar en tu dispositivo…

Fate miró a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

− ¿Cuál es su comida favorita?... ¿Qué le gusta hacer los fines de semana?... ¿Va al cine?... ¿Qué libro la ha conmovido hasta las lágrimas?... ¿Cómo vive con su familia?... ¿Qué es lo que más detesta?... ¿Cuáles son sus recuerdos más preciados?...

Con cada pregunta que Lindy dejaba caer sobre ella como losas de plomo, Fate se hundía un poco más en el mullido sillón.

− ¿Pastel….de chocolate?...− intentó la rubia, −Llevó eso a la cena de fin de año…

− ¡Porque a ti te gusta Fate!− exclamó Lindy abriendo mucho los ojos.

Fate levantó las manos frente así en señal de paz y le bajó dos rayitas al fruncimiento del ceño.

− ¿Qué has compartido con ella a parte del trabajo?

Fate pensó involuntariamente en los encuentros apasionados que tuvieron y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

−Ok, si, está esa parte también…− dijo Lindy haciendo que el sonrojo de Fate subiera a morado intenso, −Pero no es lo único….No, si ella es realmente tan importante para ti…Yo creo que tú eres importante para ella pero tal vez no sepa si te interesa para algo más…

−Yo hablé con ella mamá, − dijo Fate un poco abruptamente tratando de cambiar de tema lo más rápido posible. Hablar de sexo con su madre nunca había sido su fuerte, −No sabía adónde iba cuando se despidió de mi a principios de año, pero yo le dije lo que ella significaba para mí y que la esperaría…por eso me ha desconcertado tanto que ahora que ha regresado me evite…sistemáticamente…

−Ha pasado una semana Fate…y no ha sido la más tranquila de nuestras vidas exactamente…Si le dijiste que la esperarías, ¿entonces porque la desesperación?

Fate sopesó las palabras de su madre.

− ¿Por qué no te das el tiempo para solo… conocerla… y la dejas convivir contigo en una faceta que no sea de trabajo?... Invítala a salir sin presionarla, hagan algo divertido, que a ti te vendría muy bien para variar…quizá puedas conocer a sus amigas y ganártelas un poco…vas a necesitar aliados cuando tengas que enfrentarte a la familia de Nanoha,… ¿Has pensado en ello Fate?

Fate meneo la cabeza con preocupación. No había pensado en NADA de eso y tampoco había pensado que tuviera que hacerlo. Y súbitamente, tenía la mente en blanco.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Unidad Especial de Crímenes Violentos, Midchilda, Día 20, Décimo Mes. 18:00 hrs**

Era el último día de una semana laboral de espanto que había empezado con el atentando al Banco de Midchilda, su asignación al primer caso de asesinatos seriales en mucho tiempo, el brutal atentado al subterráneo y muy especialmente….el regreso de Nanoha a su vida después de meses.

Fate se sentía físicamente cansada pero su mente no había parado desde la charla que tuvo con su madre por la mañana.

"_Invita a salir a Nanoha."_

En las diferentes actividades que tuvo durante el día con su equipo, ese había sido su único pensamiento recurrente. Cada vez que aflojaba un poco el férreo control sobre su mente, Fate terminaba pensando en esa pregunta y las posibles respuestas.

"_¿Y si me dice que no?"_

Esa había sido una de las respuestas que había vislumbrado y no le había levantado los ánimos exactamente.

−…..Fate…. ¿Estás bien?

Fate se puso de pie sobresaltada al darse cuenta de quien estaba frente a su puerta. Al parecer Nanoha había llegado y le había hablado varias veces antes de Fate se diera cuenta.

Nerviosamente Fate, trató de acomodar los documentos que tenía desparpajados por todo su escritorio y que hacía rato no estaba leyendo.

−Si…sí, claro…discúlpame Nanoha….estaba….distraída, − explico ruborizándose un poco.

Nanoha disimuló una sonrisa. Fate se veía adorable cuando se avergonzaba de esa forma pero no había muchas oportunidades de ver esa faceta en la regularmente dura y profesional agente.

−Entiendo, − dijo Nanoha avanzando un poco dentro de la oficina de Fate con cautela, −Los chicos me comentaron que ya tienen sus asignaciones para este fin de semana. Ya tengo listo el perfil final, no hay muchas diferencias realmente….no hemos tenido ninguna noticia desde el comunicado a los medios de esta mañana…así que todos estamos en labor de investigación. Alto y Lucino no han encontrado nada relevante….Signum me acompañó a varias entrevistas que tengo que correlacionar, así como la información que Zafira y Vice me pasaron de su trabajo de campo…Y tengo que hacer todo eso durante el fin de semana…. He preparado un reporte para la Mayor Natsume y quería saber si necesitas que trabajemos en algo en particular adicionalmente estos días….para incluirlo…

Fate apretó las mandíbulas. Ella también solía trabajar los fines de semana. Excesivamente.

−Sí, − dijo al cabo de un rato, −Quisiera que viéramos juntas esas correlaciones, desde luego…si de alguna manera podemos encontrar una pista que nos lleve a ese sujeto, será a través de algo que los familiares o amigos de las victimas puedan decirnos….

Nanoha saco su dispositivo para tomar notas de lo que Fate le dijera.

−….pero también creo que necesitamos despejarnos un poco, ¿No te parece?

La pelirroja miró a Fate con las cejas enarcadas.

−….quiero decir…Ha sido una semana realmente terrible…− dijo Fate lo más naturalmente que pudo, −Necesitamos algo más que simplemente retomar fuerzas….¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo mañana…después de que trabajemos con las correlaciones?

¡Ahí estaba!

Fate lo había dicho….de la forma más natural que le fue posible y aprovechando una oportunidad que consideraba única.

Nanoha se había quedado de una pieza.

¿Fate la estaba invitando a salir?

Fate sintió que comenzaba a sudar cada segundo que pasaba y Nanoha no decía nada.

−La verdad….Fate….yo….

"_Va a decirme que no,"_ presintió Fate con la certeza de una espada de Damocles pendiendo sobre su cabeza.

−Sé que apenas has regresado de Vaizen, − se apresuró a agregar, − Y que seguramente tienes muchas cosas pendientes y quieres estar con tu familia Nanoha…lo sé y en verdad…No quiero presionarte…es solo que sería muy agradable poder pasar un rato juntas…despejarnos de toda esta semana de pesadilla, del trabajo….y solo…hacer algo divertido…

Nanoha ahora si miraba a Fate, perpleja.

"_¿La Enforcer Fate Testarossa Harlaown…me propone hacer algo…divertido?...WOW!"_ Nanoha no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

−La verdad….Fate….es que yo iba a decirte que me gustaría mucho hacer algo juntas…− dijo Nanoha con una sonrisa, −Me sorprendió un poco tu propuesta tan repentina, especialmente con el caso, pero tienes razón…Han sido días muy difíciles y ahora estamos como en un…lapso…

Fate respiro profundamente en ese momento.

−…Así que me parece una excelente idea… ¿Y qué es lo que haremos?− terminó Nanoha dejando ahora a Fate de una pieza.

La Enforcer todavía no había pensado en NADA.

−Es….bueno, será una sorpresa, − dijo Fate con una sonrisa y toda la soltura que le fue posible.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Día 21, Décimo Mes. 8:00 hrs**

Las oficinas de TSAB, que eran un hervidero de actividad durante la semana laboral, eran increíblemente tranquilas durante el fin de semana pese a las guardias y las tareas de especiales que siempre requerían personal presente en las instalaciones.

Todos los agentes de TSAB y era algo que Nanoha apenas estaba aprendiendo, tenían que estar en alerta y listos para ser llamados, fuera la hora de la noche que fuera, así como en fines de semana y días festivos.

Ella había pensado que ese, su primer fin de semana "de trabajo" sería intenso, especialmente con los acontecimientos de la semana, pero jamás espero que ir a la oficina le produciría tanto entusiasmo. Durante todo el camino, se dijo una y otra vez que la invitación de Fate, NO era una cita. Más bien como una salida cordial entre amigas o colegas…y ella deseaba que fuera así.

Sin embargo en su interior, Nanoha se sentía alborozada.

Feliz.

Se encontraron desde las ocho de la mañana para trabajar en las correlaciones de las entrevistas que Nanoha y Signum habían realizado y en pocas horas, elaboraron un inmenso mapa de la zona metropolitana de Midchilda-Cranagan donde plasmaron la última posición conocida de cada una de las víctimas, los puntos donde vivían, trabajaban y realizaban sus principales actividades, desde ir al banco o al gimnasio hasta la lavandería, el super o el café; las rutas más habituales que seguían, donde vivían sus familias y amigos, sus compañeros de trabajo y sus prestadores de servicios….Las vidas de nueve mujeres, plasmadas cartográficamente al máximo detalle posible.

Después del arduo trabajo de integración, Nanoha y Fate se sentaron frente al mapa digital. Después de un rato, Nanoha le pidió a Fate que encendiese y apagara diferentes componentes del mismo en un orden, aparentemente, errático.

Fate no era tan rápida como Alto, Lucino o la experta Shari, pero se movía por los controles con habilidad, haciendo lo que Nanoha le indicaba.

− ¿Tienes algoritmos de modelado ahí?− le preguntó Nanoha sin dejar de mirar el mapa.

−Sí, ¿que necesitas?− preguntó Fate activando de inmediato nuevas funciones en su aplicación.

− Con base en la densidad de los puntos representativos de cada chica, necesito generar….una "nube de propagación"…además quiero darle pesos a cada posición con base en el tiempo que pasaban en cada lugar o el número de veces que lo visitaban, para generar un mapa de calor…Quiero ver cual o cuales eran las zonas donde más y menos tiempo pasaban respectivamente…Solo no incluyas en el cálculo, las coordenadas de su última posición conocida o la posición donde sabemos que desaparecieron.

Fate miró a Nanoha con las cejas enarcadas hasta que la investigadora se volvió a mirarla.

− ¿Nada más?− preguntó Fate con una sonrisa entre divertida y sorprendida.

−De momento Enforcer…. ¿Es una tarea muy difícil para usted?− respondió Nanoha con una sonrisa malévola.

Fate rio y trabajó frenéticamente en el terminal de control del mapa. No podía dejar pasar ese reto así como así.

Poco a poco, las superficies representando las zonas de movimiento de las mujeres fueron apareciendo en la pantalla en una gradación de color de azul a rojo. El rojo representaba las zonas donde las chicas pasaban más tiempo.

− ¿Quieres que las intersecte para ver cuáles son las zonas comunes?− preguntó Fate cuando las doce superficies estuvieron terminadas.

−Esa es una excelente idea− dijo Nanoha meneado la cabeza, −Pero no ahora, antes quisiera analizar cada mapa de distribución individualmente.

Entonces Nanoha seleccionó a una de las chicas.

−Veamos a Sylia Stingray, − pidió Nanoha. Fate apagó los registros de las otras chicas pensando que ese era uno de los casos que más intrigaba a Nanoha.

Cuando el mapa de densidad de Stingray estuvo desplegado, la siguiente solicitud de Nanoha sorprendió a Fate más que todo lo anterior que le había solicitado.

− ¿Podrías desplegar ahora la densidad de población en esa zona por favor?...Y también el mapa de densidad comercial, las rutas de transporte público, el mapa de tráfico en el rango de tiempo que se estima la desaparición de Sylia y la zona de estimada de secuestro.

Cuando todo estuvo desplegado en pantalla Nanoha se puso de pie y se acercó a la pantalla, mirándola con atención.

Fate la siguió al cabo de unos minutos.

−Tienes una teoría, − dijo Fate al cabo.

−Algo así, − respondió Nanoha y tras revisar unos datos en su dispositivo agregó, −Mira Fate-chan….Sylia Stingray era una exitosísima mujer de negocios. Era la dueña de varias boutiques de alta costura en Midchilda y su marca incluso era, bueno es, de exportación…se movía por la ciudad de manera compleja….vivía y se movía en zonas residenciales de alta plusvalía y seguridad, tenía varios socios comerciales, compromisos de negocios y personales…sin embargo….

Nanoha señaló una zona en el mapa.

−Muchos viernes….como el día que desapareció, pasaba…. simplemente pasaba por esta zona de regreso de las reuniones periódicas que tenía con el Grupo de Mujeres por la Tecnología, − enfatizó Nanoha en el mapa, −Una zona habitacional de clase media baja donde muy seguramente nadie la conocía…y que tiene la menor cantidad de tráfico de personas y vehículos dentro del rango de tiempo que Sylia dejó de tener comunicación.

La zona que mencionaba Nanoha, era una zona habitacional de edificios altos pero con muy baja densidad de ocupación. No era una zona particularmente peligrosa como otras de la ciudad…solo descuidada.

−De acuerdo al reporte de la policía, − dijo Nanoha volviéndose para mirar a Fate, −Sylia llamó a su oficina saliendo de su reunión de mujeres para avisar que iba en camino, como siempre, pero nunca llegó. El auto de Sylia Stingray fue encontrado a varios bloques de distancia de esta zona, en una zona conocida y segura, pero con una llanta completamente desinflada. Y de ella simplemente no se supo más. Como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire….Al igual que Sophia.

Fate comenzaba a ver el punto de Nanoha.

−Creo que este individuo emboscó a Sylia en esta zona, − insistió Nanoha, −Pero después movió su auto de lugar, a la zona donde fue encontrado.

− ¿Y todo eso sin que nadie lo viera?− Ahora fue el turno de Fate de revisar su dispositivo y después miró a Nanoha con semblante preocupado.

− ¿Qué pasa?− preguntó Nanoha-

−La zona que mencionas, − dijo Fate, −No cuenta todavía con monitoreo de cámaras de vigilancia porque en realidad no es una zona de alta delincuencia, no es una zona comercial y tiene una densidad poblacional baja…sin embargo, la zona donde encontraron el auto de Sylia si tiene cobertura de video pero….ESE día en particular….estaban en mantenimiento.

−O sea que no hay grabaciones.

−Exactamente, − corroboró Fate pensando en las implicaciones que ese simple detalle podría tener.

Nanoha miró nuevamente el mapa.

−Rápido Fate…pongamos las posiciones de todas las cámaras de vigilancia y sus rangos de operación, así como las rutas de patrullaje de las policías de Cranagan y Midchilda con horarios detallados….También necesitaremos las posiciones de los policías de campo….

Durante otro buen par de horas, Fate y Nanoha integraron casi frenéticamente más información al ya recargado mapa y revisaron los patrones de los otros dos casos que tanto intrigaban a Nanoha: Lacus Clyne y Kyoko Tokiwa.

Eran las tres de la tarde cuando Nanoha miró a Fate con una conclusión aterradora.

−Esas chicas no lo conocen Fate, sin embargo el las conoce a la perfección…y también conoce de esa forma a los departamentos de Policia de Cranagan y Midchilda.

Fate no dijo nada.

−Vamos a revisar los seis casos restantes y te aseguro, que encontraremos los mismos patrones. Las chicas fueron secuestradas en sus zonas más vulnerables de movimiento que ellas no sabían que lo eran porque no lo parecían. Fíjate Fate-chan, − decía Nanoha con vehemencia, − Generalmente nos cuidamos de los sitios oscuros, peligrosos, muy transitados….desconocidos. Este tipo las embosca en zonas que no son así…pero, si son lugares donde nadie las conocía o donde pasaban con muy poca frecuencia, y lo hace justo en el rango de tiempo en que hay muy poca gente o tráfico precisamente en esa zona; donde no hay o no había monitoreo por video por la razón que sea, y tampoco había presencia policial; en zonas tranquilas de baja incidencia delictiva pero relativamente desiertas…sin embargo, el rastro dejado de su desaparición será dentro de su zona de movimiento pero…relativamente distante de la verdadera zona donde fueron secuestradas.

Tras una pausa, Nanoha agrego.

−Este no es un asesino oportunista Fate-chan, es un cazador profesional y por eso escoge a esas mujeres…son el reto máximo. Cazar a una prostituta que se sube al auto con cualquiera con significa nada para él. No quiere presas fáciles sino todo lo opuesto…y además, prepara la zona donde realizará su cacería. Les pone trampas, planea cada detalle y explota el contexto para tener éxito.

−Hacer eso requiere más que solo conocer a las chicas a la perfección, − dijo Fate con pesar. Si los otros seis casos como vaticinaba Nanoha, confirmaban ese patrón, darle la noticia a Hayate y a los otros mandos iba a ser una bomba.

− ¡Es lo que te digo Fate-chan!− insistió Nanoha, −Este tipo o es un policía o trabaja para el departamento de policía…Tendría que tener la misma información que nosotros tenemos disponible para planear su cacería.

−Necesitaría datos internos de ambos departamentos, − agregó Fate, −Cranagan y Midchilda….

−Eso reduce en cierta forma la búsqueda, − dijo Nanoha poniéndose a trabajar frenéticamente en su terminal, −Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Alto o a Lucino, esas búsquedas de bases de datos si son más complicadas….

El gruñido del estómago de Fate que interrumpió la idea de Nanoha fue tan fuerte que la hizo incluso volverse para mirar a la rubia con sorpresa.

−Pasan de las cuatro de la tarde Nanoha…hemos estado por horas aquí, − dijo Fate quien en efecto, se moría de hambre, −Tienes razón, necesitamos a una de esas dos. Lucino tiene guardia mañana…que te parece si terminamos mañana las correlaciones restantes y trabajamos con ella en la base de datos. Necesitamos tener los datos de todas las chicas antes de tener una hipótesis final que podamos informar.

−Es verdad, discúlpame – dijo Nanoha apenada quien ni siquiera se había percatado de la hora y repentinamente recordó que Fate la había invitado a dar un paseo…No ha trabajar todo el día de descanso.

Antes de salir, dejaron algunos datos más en procesamiento y Fate bloqueo con su password personal la terminal. Lo que menos quería era que alguien no deseado viera esa información antes de que la tuvieran lista.

-X-

**Centro de Midchilda, Día 21, Décimo Mes. 17:00 hrs**

A la hora que finalmente salieron de la oficina el sol dorado de la tarde otoñal todavía brillaba sobre un cielo azul intenso, las calles estaban tranquilas y quizá por los atentados de esa semana, la gente se movía en sus actividades sin algarabía y con silenciosa diligencia.

Fate condujo hasta una zona céntrica donde pudieron apearse y caminar hasta un lugar tranquilo y agradable con una terraza para comer algo que el estómago de Fate demandaba a gritos…literalmente.

Pese a lo que Fate había dicho el día anterior sobre salir y "despejarse del trabajo," Nanoha siguió hablando todavía un gran rato respecto a la hipótesis que sus actividades del día habían desencadenado. Mientras comían y Fate más bien devoraba los sándwiches gourmet con ensalada que pidieron, la Enforcer devoraba también con la mirada los diferentes gestos apasionados con que Nanoha explicaba las ideas que iba desarrollando.

Afortunadamente iban vestidas de civil y no llamaban la atención de los demás comensales. Fate se fijó en la imagen que de ellas se reflejaba en los extensos ventanales de la parte techada del restaurante y cayó en la cuenta que solo parecían dos amigas hablando animadamente de un libro o una película excitante.

La rubia inspiró profundamente sosegando sus ansias. Ese día estaba siendo fantástico, no debía arruinarlo, ni precipitarse así que solo dejó que Nanoha hablara de lo que necesitara hablar. Si era trabajo….trabajo sería.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya estaban en el postre, Nanoha pudo por fin dirigir su atención a otros detalles.

Refrescaba conforme el sol se iba poniendo y de pronto Nanoha recordó que Fate le había sugerido hacer algo divertido.

−Me la he pasado hablando de trabajo toda la comida…−dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa apenada, −Y tampoco te he dejado hablar mucho.

−Está bien, − le aseguro Fate serenamente, −Ha sido toda una experiencia escucharte…Pero ahora que ya hemos comido algo….tengo todavía una propuesta que cumplir.

Nanoha miró a la rubia ensanchando la sonrisa.

−Me has tenido intrigada desde ayer,− reconoció, −¿Qué considera divertido la Enforcer de elite Fate Testarossa?

Por toda respuesta, Fate se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta de piel de la silla y le hizo una seña a Nanoha para que la siguiera.

No se tocaron en ningún momento pero caminaron muy juntas por varias calles sin prisa, solo disfrutando de estar la una con la otra en una tarde agradable. Disfrutando de tener tiempo, de estar vivas.

Fate no soltaba prenda acerca de su destino y hablaba de los alrededores, del clima o de algo que llamara la atención; como quién no quería la cosa dejaba caer una que otra pregunta más personal.

−Desde que llegaste, no te he preguntado…. ¿Cómo están tus amigas?...Alisa y Suzuka….− preguntó Fate en cierto momento mientras internamente agradecía a su madre y a la base de datos de TSAB.

Nanoha ocultó su sorpresa ante la pregunta de Fate.

−Ambas a punto de terminar el doctorado…− respondió Nanoha con ligereza, −Hemos estado en contacto pero no las he visto desde que he regresado. Siguen viviendo en el departamento que compartíamos y tal vez lo conserven ya que terminen….Tengo que verlas para ponernos al día.

Fate solo le pidió a Nanoha que les diera saludos de su parte. _"Un paso a la vez…sin prisa,"_ pensaba la Enforcer.

Nanoha aprovecho el tema para contarle a Fate varias anécdotas de sus amigas de la infancia aunque conforme avanzaban, la novate se iba sintiendo más intrigada sobre su destino final.

Habían dejado ya la zona peatonal, comercial y de entretenimiento atrás. La zona donde estaban caminando en esos momentos se veía un poco diferente para Nanoha. Como de un entretenimiento más…adulto. Nunca antes había estado en esa zona de la ciudad….Nunca se le había ocurrido antes que una zona así pudiera existir.

Poco a poco, Nanoha notó parejas de dos chicos abrazados o de dos chicas tomadas de las manos, así como diversos lugares como cafeterías o bares con banderas arcoíris ondeando.

Nanoha nunca le había preguntado a Fate por sus preferencias. La atracción se había dado entre ellas sin que la buscaran o pensaran en ella. Tampoco habían hablado de sus respectivos pasados con otras personas, no habían tenido tiempo y la pelirroja sintió que se ponía repentinamente nerviosa. Miró a la rubia de reojo, Fate se veía tranquila y serena, como muy en su elemento. Nanoha no podía imaginarse cuando tenía Fate un rato libre como para ir y pasar el rato en un lugar como ese.

Su mente divagó un poco pensando si a Fate le gustaba salir a esos lugares y quizá… ¿ligar con alguna chica? Siguió mirando de reojo a la Enforcer y por más esfuerzos que hacía, no podía imaginársela en ese rol.

Casi sin que mediara ningún aviso, Fate tomó del brazo a Nanoha y le indicó que cruzaran la calle para tomar una vialidad secundaria. Al dar la vuelta por la manzana donde veían caminando Nanoha se quedó de una pieza al darse de frente con una gran cantidad de gente y un enorme y viejo edificio de varios pisos.

Fate, de pie junto a Nanoha, sonreía y escrutaba el perplejo rostro de Nanoha.

−No sé si va a gustarte, − dijo con sinceridad, −Pero créeme que será divertido.

Una gigantesca marquesina que cubría verticalmente la totalidad de la fachada del edificio, rezaba con letras igualmente gigantescas "COLISEO DE MIDCHILDA."

Nanoha se volvió finalmente para mirar a Fate.

− ¿Me has traído…a las luchas?

Fate sintió que sus orejas se calentaban. Tal vez lo había arruinado garrafalmente….pero ya lo había hecho, así que asintió tímidamente.

Estaba a punto de disculparse con Nanoha diciéndole que fueran a otro sitio cuando la pelirroja estalló en una carcajada, tomó la mano de Fate y prácticamente la arrastró hasta la taquilla para que compraran sus entradas.

Como llegaban un poco tarde, la sesión de esa tarde ya había empezado pero tuvieron suerte y Fate logró conseguir lugares cerca del cuadrilátero.

Una vez adentro la arena era como un auténtico coliseo romano. Las gradas se extendían por varios niveles alrededor del cuadrilátero y sobre este, un complejo sistema de iluminación permitía que desde todos los ángulos, se tuviera una visión espectacular. Todos gritaban y la euforia y la adrenalina estaban al tope.

Durante los diferentes encuentros, Nanoha se desgañitó gritando a favor de varios luchadores o abucheando a otros, e incluso le enseño a Fate como silbarle al referí cuando parecía parcial hacía alguno de los bandos. Se rieron mucho con las exclamaciones de otros apasionados asistentes, esquivaron a un par de luchadores que estuvieron a punto de caerles encima e incluso saludaron a varios gladiadores sudorosos que pasaron por su lado.

Nanoha jalaba a Fate de la chaqueta en diferentes ocasiones para llamar su atención sobre algún detalle y prácticamente durante toda la velada, una sonrisa perenne se mantuvo en el rostro de ambas.

Eran casi las nueve de la noche cuando la sesión terminó y salieron en masa con toda la multitud.

El recorrido de vuelta hasta el auto de Fate lo hicieron ya con las estrellas titilando sobre sus cabezas y hablaron acerca de los encuentros o lo que tal o cual contendiente les había parecido. Incluso el paso por la zona "gay" de la ciudad se le hizo más interesante y pintoresco a Nanoha, porque los locales ya tenían las brillantes luces encendidas, la música se filtraba hasta la calle en varios casos y mucha más gente pululaba alrededor explorando cual sería la mejor opción para esa noche de fin de semana.

Fate sin embargo no hizo ningún comentario respecto a ese ambiente y siguieron avanzando hasta el estacionamiento donde habían dejado su auto por la tarde.

− ¿Te llevo a tu casa?− preguntó Fate con naturalidad cuando llegaron hasta su auto.

Nanoha lo pensó por varios segundos. Había estado con Fate todo el día y no le había pesado un solo segundo. Una parte de ella, no quería que ese día terminara y tampoco quería despedirse de Fate ahí para tomar un taxi. Era demasiado impersonal para ella después del día que habían compartido…pero tampoco quería precipitarse.

−Te lo agradecería, − dijo finalmente mientras Fate abría el auto.

La dos se miraron unos segundos, profundamente, y una oleada de calidez se expandió entre ellas.

Nanoha se apresuró a subir al auto y Fate la imitó.

Durante el trayecto, Fate habló de los pendientes del trabajo y le comunicó a Nanoha una decisión que recién había tomado.

−Mañana…yo trabajare con Lucino, Nanoha…no es necesario que vayas a la oficina.

Nanoha miró a Fate con sorpresa y casi decepción. Sus protestas no se hicieron esperar pero Fate no la dejó continuar.

−No…espera Nanoha, escúchame un momento…¿sí?− el tono de Fate fue tan suave cuando se lo pidió, tan diferente al tono que usaba para dar órdenes con firmeza que Nanoha se quedó en silencio aun sin quererlo.

−Quiero que pases el día con tu familia Nanoha….−argumentó Fate apartando a ratos su mirada de la calle para mirar a Nanoha, −Hoy avanzamos muchísimo…no te puedes imaginar cuánto…Realmente te agradezco el esfuerzo que has hecho y que estás haciendo para este caso, especialmente con tu nueva asignación a la Sección Nueve. Y precisamente por eso, tienes también que aprovechar el tiempo que tienes ahora para estar con tu familia.

Nanoha sopesó las palabras de Fate. Shiro no había dicho nada pero ella sabía que no le había gustado que trabajara ese día y Momoko no había estado feliz de ver salir a su hija camino a la oficina. Y ella, desde luego no les dijo que haría algo con Fate después, así que seguro pensarían que salía en esos momentos de trabajar.

−Podemos ser convocados por una emergencia en cualquier momento Nanoha, tu vida va a tener un cambio radical ahora que eres agente de TSAB…− prosiguió Fate, −Además, la tarde de hoy fue….realmente muy agradable…Tienes que darte la oportunidad de tener momentos así, con tu familia.

Nanoha sintió que se ruborizaba con las palabras de Fate.

El recorrido, tristemente, se le hizo muy corto a Nanoha porque llegaron muy rápido a casa de sus padres y Fate estaba ya maniobrando para estacionarse frente al portal.

Por unos segundos solo se miraron en la penumbra del auto como la vez anterior.

− ¿Me prometes que me avisaras si necesitan algo?− preguntó Nanoha.

−Te lo aseguro.

Nanoha asintió levemente.

Las dos se quedaron muy quietas.

−Muchas gracias por todo….Fate-chan….Tal y como dijiste… ¡realmente fue una sorpresa!− dijo Nanoha, −Nunca hubiera imaginado que la famosa Enforcer Testarossa tuviera esos hobbies.

Fate rio. Se miraron y Nanoha supo que tenía que bajarse de ese auto YA.

−Nos vemos, − dijo Nanoha con voz contenida y bajo del auto con todo el cuidado que le fue posible. No se sentía exactamente en total control de sí misma.

Fate esperó hasta que Nanoha cruzó el portal de su casa e incluso un poco más para arrancar y enfilar a su propio apartamento sintiéndose feliz de una forma nueva e indescriptible.

-X-

**Cuartel General de TSAB, Oficinas de la Sección Seis, Día 23, Décimo Mes. 8:00 hrs.**

Nanoha pasó la seguridad para empleados de uno de los accesos peatones del complejo de TSAB y enfiló directamente a las oficinas de la Sección Seis.

Una parte racional de su cerebro le decía que debía ir a la Sección Nueve, reportarse con la Mayor Natsume o al menos avisar a alguno de sus grises e impenetrables compañeros de Sección que ya había llegado y que tenía tareas en su función de Enlace con la Sección Seis pero sus ansías de saber qué resultados habían encontrado Fate y Lucino el día anterior fueron más fuertes.

Tal y como Fate le había pedido, Nanoha había invertido el día anterior con su familia y había sido excelente. Espontáneamente, habían tenido una comida familiar a la que se habían unido inesperadamente, incluso las amigas de Nanoha y la familia de Shinobu. La reunión había terminado siendo como una fiesta de bienvenida para Nanoha por su regreso.

Desde la pesadilla a la que habían sobrevivido diez meses atrás, Nanoha no había estado tan consiente de lo afortunados que era de tener días como aquel, días luminosos compartidos con todas las personas que amaba. Su familia había sobrevivido y estaban ahí a su lado, y aunque nunca más podría creer en la ilusión de la seguridad y la certeza, podía disfrutar intensamente de esos momentos precisamente porque sabía de la fragilidad con que eran sostenidos.

Y su familia y sus amigos lo sabían. Tras el atentado en el subterráneo de esa semana y todas las personas que habían muerto, varios le preguntaron a Nanoha como iban las cosas y se alegraron de que ella estuviera colaborando para hacer la ciudad más segura.

Shiro trató de disimularlo pero Nanoha leyó cierto gesto de orgullo cuando los amigos lo felicitaron por el trabajo de Nanoha en TSAB.

Nanoha sonrió recordando esos momentos mientras chequeaba su dispositivo conforme se acercaba a la oficina de Fate. No había todavía actualizaciones del caso. La información estaba tal y como ella y Fate la habían dejado dos días antes.

−…. Aunque esa sea su función, le recuerdo que oficialmente, la Dra. Takamachi forma parte de mi equipo, Agente Testarossa…

Nanoha se quedó de una pieza ante la puerta abierta de la oficina de Fate.

Yuri Natsume y Fate sostenían una tensa plática donde al parecer ella era el tema central.

Las dos mujeres miraron a Nanoha brevemente y después regresaron a su duelo personal.

−La Dra. Takamachi, − dijo Fate, −Está haciendo una eficiente labor como Enlace de Secciones, Mayor…no veo ningún punto de conflicto.

−Exacto, − apuntó Natsume fríamente, −Su función es de Enlace…no como investigadora asignada a este caso, ni como parte de su equipo….La Dra. tiene amplias responsabilidades en la Sección Nueve que atender.

Tras decir eso, Natsume dio por terminada la conversación y se dirigió a la puerta.

−Veo que ya está enterada, Agente Takamachi − le dijo a Nanoha, −Dada la situación, puede trabajar el día de hoy conjuntamente con el equipo de la Enforcer Testarossa pero necesito que deslinde de manera precisa sus responsabilidades. Repórtese a la Sección antes de comenzar, tengo instrucciones para usted. Encuéntreme en mi oficina en quince minutos.

Sin decir "buenos días" o despedirse, Natsume se desvaneció rumbo a su nuevo feudo en la Sección Nueve.

Nanoha miró a Fate desconcertada.

− ¿A qué se refiriere la Mayor Natsume?− preguntó, − ¿Enterarme de qué?

Hasta ese momento Nanoha cayó en la cuenta de lo desvelada y cansada que lucía Fate para esa hora de la mañana.

Fate la miró con rostro serio y preocupado.

−Recibí una llamada de la Policía de Midchilda en la madrugada….Encontraron el cuerpo de una de las chicas en nuestra lista de desaparecidas.

-X-

* * *

><p>Bien, espero que les haya gustado. Fue un capítulo atípico en realidad para mis estándares pero la acción viene de nuevo en el siguiente.<p>

Se que invitar a una chica a las luchas no es lo mas brillante, ni lo más romantico...pero creo que a Nanoha le gustaría!...(y bueno, creo que a mi me gustaría invitar a una chica alguna vez a lucha libre)...ya tendrá Fate otras oportunidades de dar rienda suelta al romanticismo.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y reviews.


End file.
